Snowflakes
by sarah312
Summary: They say Being a Gilbert has it's own perks. Well not every time. Elena Gilbert gets admitted in Boarding school where she have to face rich asses, not to mention her family's biggest enemies Mikelson's, Pierce's and above all Salvatore's. Will she able to survive around them? Rated M for later..
1. The First Day

POV switches in the middle of chapter. Enjoy!

I can do this.

Yes. I can because I'm Elena Gilbert.

I tell myself hundredth time as I brush my black hairs softly. It's not everyday you got nervous because you're going to come face to face with your enemies. Argh!

It is my first day of junior year not to mention in boarding school. My daddy dearest has finally convinced me to join the Fell Church School which is by the way full of rich asses. Our family is one of founding families and being a Gilbert has it's own perks sometimes but as I say only sometimes. My father is a doctor at Mystic Falls which happens to be my hometown. Mystic falls is not far from Fell church to which I'm extremely greatful. At least I can go to see my family whenever I want.

Being in Boarding school is not what bothering me, it is the gang which live here. Gilbert family has it's own personal enemies which includes Mikelson's, Pierce's and above all Salvatore's. I cringe at the thought of being dragged in this mess. I was happily studying with my friends in Mystic High but what can I say now!

When I came here last night, Caroline Forbes my roommate made it pretty clear to me that I'm going to be their target now. Forbes are good friend of ours and I just hope Caroline stand by my side during all this.

I knew it from the start and I even give it as an excuse for not going to Fell Church school but my dad told me to be strong. I curse myself now for accepting my father's offer because I'm not at all strong.

"Elena How long are you going to stand there?" Caroline's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look at her through mirror.

She smiles. "I know it's tough but you'll get through this" she says and I nod slowly. I take in my appearance one last time. I'm wearing my uniform, hairs pulled in a high ponytail. I sighs. This is going to be a long day.

"Come on" she takes her bag pack like me and we both makes our way toward the classroom.

"You know Elena.. Don't get yourself involved in anything. Just stay away from those rich asses. They're not worth your time" Caroline tells me softly as we walk down the hall. I nod my head. She really is very supportive and good friend. Well I didn't mentioned much about Caroline so here it is. Forbes is also one of founding families. Caroline is blond beauty actually. She really is very beautiful with her green eyes.

"There you go" Caroline murmurs under her breath and my head snaps up to see my other roommate Davina Claire standing with Kol Mikelson. Before you ask, I know every single one of them. It's hard not to know as we all have been raised in same town.

Kol's one arm is resting around Davina's waist and I didn't miss the smirk on his face when his eyes lands on mine.  
Davina is my roommate but she clearly greets me genuinely even when she is with a Mikelson. I smiles at Davina and she returns a small smile. We keep walking and many head turns in our direction, some whispering and some giggling. I roll my eyes. Stupid bunch of kids.

"Elena Gilbert" a voice makes us stop and I turned to see a familiar face in front of me.

"Klaus Mikelson" I matches his tone and he smirks. Caroline nudged my elbow clearly afraid of situation.

"Oh. I missed it Gilbert" he cocked his brows. Yupe. You guessed it right. I met all of them many times in Founder's parties and Gala's. As I said perks of being a Gilbert.

I roll my eyes and turn around to see some bunch of kids blocking my way ,when I turn to face Klaus I realised that I'm surrounded by Klaus's allies.

I tried not to panick but it is hard when your heart is pounding painfully in your chest. I looked at Caroline who is just as afraid as me.

"What do we have here?" A cool voice sent shiver to my body as I recognized the voice immediately.

Katherine Pierce. She come to stand besides Klaus, a smug look on her face.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a firm way, trying not to break down.

"Just playing around" Katherine twirls one of her curls and I feel disgusted under her dirty gaze. The scene get interrupted by a voice though.

"What is going on here?" A hard voice makes everyone scattered like they were never there. I looked up to see Alaric Saltzman coming towards us. Did I happen to mention that I'm not that much alone. I got a teacher who also happens to be my aunt's fiancé by my side. Ric is a good friend and honestly I feel relief running through my body as Alaric place his hand on my head "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" the lie roll of my tongue perfectly. "I have class so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure" he smiles and walk away. I know he is not convinced. He know everything but I can tell he wants me to learn fight on my own.

Caroline and I walk into the classroom but I stop deadly on my track when I see him. Damon Salvatore. Salvatore's hates Gilbert's with their guts and Damon also made it preety clear to me many times how much he hates me.

He turned around and smirks as he noticed my presence. As far as I know Damon is repeating his junior year because he had an accident last year due to which he wasn't able to do it. One big trouble, he is going to be in my class.

"Elena, see Damon is waiting for you since morning. Aren't you going to greet him" Klaus's voice snap me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Kol ,Katherine and Klaus standing behind me. There are another 10 minutes for Class. I gulps nervously.

"Caroline love take your seat" Klaus Smirk at Caroline and she look at me, clearly searching for any signal. I nod. I want Caroline to support me but I can't drag her in this mess. Not yet.

I watch Caroline as she takes her seat and I nervously tug a strand of hair behind my ear. Damn it! I need to be strong..

"Come on bow him" Katherine waved her hand towards Damon and I catch him staring at me. He is looking handsome as always, hairs messy, blue eyes who can see right through the soul.

"Bow him" I hear Katherine repeat herself and I shake my head in disappointment. Maybe I'm not strong as them but I have a self respect and I can't give someone respect who don't deserve it. Atleast Damon don't.

"I'm not going to do that" I says casually and hear many whispering around me. Suddenly I feel someone's hand around the back of my neck which pushed me down. I see Caroline standing up with a gasp.

"I said bow him" Katherine bend to my side and hisses. She is looking at me with so much hatred that I want to get the hell out of here now.

"Enough Kat.. Let go off her" Klaus comes to our side and literally grabs Katherine off me. I look around me, all of them are silent. I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes in this embarrassing situation but I pushed back the feeling. I'm not gonna breakdown..

"Everyone go back to your seat" I hear our English teacher Mr. Tanner's voice. Damon and Kol take their seats While Katherine and Klaus turn to attend their class. I'm still standing there. I know they are strong together but I can't let them do this to me.

"Everything okay girl?" Mr. Tanner asks me and I thought about it. Am I really okay?

"Some students are harassing me" I says in a firm voice and look at their faces. Their faces are clearly saying that they hadn't expected this.

"It's first day.." starts but I cut him off.

"I said something. I want to talk to principal sir" I says casually again.

"Yeah sure." He says. I see Katherine giving me death glare, Klaus and kol looking at each other in fear while Damon being Damon smiling dangerously. I know what I did. I'm taking a big risk but Katherine forcing me to do things are off limits.

"I can't believe that bitch really did it. She complained against us!" I hear Katherine and as expected she is fuming with anger. We just came out of Principal's office after hearing a long lecture about morals. He even threatened to tell our parents about our little extra curricular activities.

"How are you so calm about it mate?" Klaus asks me and I turn around to face them.

"Yes. I'm calm Klaus because I'm using my energy to plot next plan against Gilbert girl instead of wasting it to get angry" I smirks.

"What are you planning mate?" Klaus matches my smirk as I look aside at that Gilbert girl who is laughing at something with blondy.

"Whatever it takes to wipe that smile off her face brother" I says in a cold voice.

"I'm in" Katherine smirks and Kol chuckles. "She have no idea what she has gotten herself into" kol says bitterly.  
…

I'm sitting alone in the classroom. After attending back to back classes I got a free period and I decided to spent it reading our English book. However, people can't mind their own business.

"Gilbert" I roll my eyes as Kol approaches my desk. The act of the morning, the way I stand up for myself, is really helping me to be strong.

"Someone got interest in literature" he comment as he sat on top of my desk. I sighs and close the book.

"What do you want Kol?" I asks in annoyance.

"Your blond friend is paying for the little stunt you pulled in the morning" he smirks and I swear I can feel my heart pounding in my chest hard.

"Wh.. W..what did you do?" My voice is shaky and worst possibilities starts roaming in my mind. They are bad and they are hurting Caroline because of me. I can't let that happen.

"Nothing. Just locked her up in Men's room" he smirks. "I wonder what our principal has to say about that" he places his index finger on his chin and act like he is in deep thinking.

"You all are disgusting" I says as I quickly grab my backpack.

"Hurry Gilbert" Kol shouts after me as I run from there.

I reaches at Men's room and I pushed the door open. My breathing is heavy as I have to run so fast. I throw my bag pack near the door.

"Caroline?" I see around but there is no one in there. I open the doors of washrooms but she is not there. I hear the click of the door and feel someone lingering inside. The heat rise in my cheeks as I realized the reality.

"It was a set up!" I concludes without turning around.

"It is" Damon says bitterly and I turned around. He is leaning against the door. "Don't say you didn't see it coming Gilbert" he smirks.

"I have a name Elena" I says and take steps towards him. "Move." He barks out a fake laugh and I steps back when he step forward. Oh God! He keep moving towards me until my back hits the wall. I try to be strong but I don't want any trouble.

"Damon. Please" I give up and starts begging. Last thing I want is the call to my father against me on first day of the school.

"Tsk tsk" he shakes his head in mocking smile and place his both hands on either side of me. I can feel his breath on my skin. I feel the wetness in my eyes and I know how much I'm afraid of everything now. I need to do something. Something.

I gather my strength and pushes him back with full force and run towards the door but it is locked from outside. Damn shit! I try to open the door and even bang but all I could hear is the laughter of Klaus Katherine and others.

Atonce, I feel Damon's hand gripping my wrist tightly as he swings me around and push me against the wall. I struggle to get away from his grip but in vain. He hold our hands between our chests. I look up at him and Damon gulps. All I can make out is Damon staring me down with anger and my heart beating rapidly.

His lips crash against mine and I stiffened. My body stops moving and it takes me a minute to understand what is happening. Damon Salvatore is kissing me?

As soon as I realized, I try to push him but it was too late. The door swing open and Mr. Tanner walk into the men's room. Damon breaks the kiss and steps back, a smug look on his face. I flushed in embarrassment and looks down at my boots.

"You two in principal's room" he says through his teeth and when I and Damon didn't move he shouts at us. "Now!"

I flinches and nod. I come out of men's room, Damon following me closely behind. I can hear laughter around me and when I turn I see Damon wink at his gang. A triumph look on his face.

He surely is bastard! …

Do you like the story? I've been planning it from very start and now I've finally posted it. I wanted to write some normal high school drama. In next chapter you'll know the reason behind rivalry.  
Show your support.. Reviews needed. 


	2. You Are A Stranger

"First day of school and this is what you are doing Elena?" Principal keeps shouting at Elena. I'm sitting beside her coolly, not caring about a single word he is saying.

I mean what's the point?

"I never expected this from you. You're from a reputed family. You're a Gilbert for God's sake Elena" he shakes his head in disappointment and I see from the corner of my eye as Elena stiffened beside me from his words. Her head down, hands in lap, her fingers playing with each other nervously. It gives me so much pleasure that I can't even explain. I really hate Gilbert's, every one of them.

"I need to call your father Elena" this gets her attention and her little head snaps up.

"No" her eyes gives away the fear in her voice. She really is afraid. What will be Grayson's reaction after hearing this? His goody shoes Elena was found in bathroom with none other than hot shot Damon Salvatore? Kissing him?

Oh man!

I really want it. First time, I really like the words coming out from dickhead's mouth. Mr. Fleming our principal is quite irritating sometimes but today he said the right thing. Grayson has to know about this.

"Please. Don't call my dad. I promise I won't do anything like this ever. Please" tears fell from her eyes as her cheeks turned red. I really hate seeing someone crying especially when someone is who used to be my best friend until everything changes….

27 November 2009

"What are you doing?" 11 years old Damon walks up to Elena and stands in front of her. All of founding families are gathered inside the Salvatore Boarding House for the meeting. Elders are in meeting while, except Elena all other children were playing in Damon's room.

"I'm making a snowman idiot" she glares at him and he sighs.

"Are you still angry with me for doing homework with Katherine? I told you I had no choice. She came to me for help" Damon shakes his head.

"Yeah. You were with Katherine while I was waiting for you to help me with maths. You know how much I hate it and still you didn't bother to come" she turned away from him and cross her arms against her tiny chest.

Damon sighs. As much he don't want to believe it but he hurts Elena, his best friend. He is a year older than her and he was supposed to help her with maths. The friendship between their families makes them friends too.

"I'm sorry Elena" he says and watch as her shoulders goes up and down.

Is she shivering?

He come to her side and turned her around. She is crying.

God he hates himself for making her cry.

"Hey don't cry please" he removes her tears with his knuckles. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not a good friend. I should understand you have other friends too. I'm not the only one" she sobs and Damon places his hands on either side of her shoulder.

"But you're the special one" he pinches her nose and her sobs turn into giggles. "Your nose has turned red."

"I forgive you" she sighs and Damon nods.

"Don't cry ever in front of me please. I hate seeing you cry" he places his hand on cheek and she nods.

Present..

The time stops when tears make their way through her cheeks, I look away. I hate himself for still caring about Elena. Yes, she was my childhood friend but not now. She is not my friend now.

She is nothing to me now.

"Please don't do this" she begs Mr. Flemming once more.

"Mr. Flemming?" a voice comes from the door and Principal looks up, I and Elena also turned around to see Alaric Saltzman standing on the door. Alaric is the only teacher, I like in this school. I call him Ric and he is supportive and understanding. I know I have to listen a long lecture from him when he will know about what I did with Elena.

"Alaric?" Elena whispers and I look at her in confusion. How do she know Ric?

"I'm Elena's guardian, so can you please tell me what is going on?" Ric says calmly and my heart stops.

Shit!

I remember Ric telling me about him convincing his niece to take admission in this school. He is Jenna's fiancé. I should have known, the way he always took Gilbert's side, I should have known!

"I'm afraid you already know what is going on here Mr. Saltzman" Mr. Flemming says and I stand up to leave.

"Sit down Damon" Ric glares at me and I roll my eyes. I'm feeling betrayed. He was with a Gilbert this whole time and didn't bother to tell me. I'm here planning every single thing that could destroy his so called niece and he is calm and composed. After all the lies, he is showing me his anger and order me to sit down, to listen his lecture?

"I'm not taking orders from you" I hiss and Mr. Flemming knocked his hand on table.

"You're in a principal's room Damon Salvatore" Mr. Flemming hisses. Like I care.

"I and Elena, here in front of you say that you won't find us in any awkward conditions from now on. We're Sorry" I says so calmly that my voice even sounds foreign to me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Flemming. Elena and Damon won't repeat their mistake" Ric sighs. I could tell by looking at Mr. Flemming that he is giving up. He know he can't do anything against me. If he wants to do something against Elena, I'll be involved and he know better than that. Because if he do something, my mom dad will make sure if lives a better life.

"Okay. Fine. Go to your classes. Mr. Saltzman" Mr. Flemming looks at Alaric. "I want to talk to you."

It confirms my suspicions, Ric is going to have an awful long lecture about Elena and me.

As we comes outside the Principal's office, I stand in front of Damon and stares at him. This whole time in Principal's room I keep asking myself, Is this Damon who used to be my friend. I never give a thought to our friendship once things take awful turn years ago but now I think about it, I'm hell confused. How can a person change so much in some years.

"You can say thanks to me for the most amazing kiss I gave to you an hour ago" he wiggled his brows.

"It was my first kiss" I announces and see as his smirk grow wider.

"Are you saying I Damon Salvatore got the honor to give first kiss to Elena Gilbert of her life" he wiggle his brows and I roll my eyes.

"Who are you?" I blurt out and see as his brows creased in confusion. "I thought I know you Damon Salvatore but now that I thought about it I guess I never knew you."

"You're right. You never knew me" he snarls, his expressions changes into anger and I exhale sharply.

"You're a stranger to me Damon" I sighs and walks away from him.

I'm walking towards my next class when I bump to someone.

"I'm sorry" I says and turn to walk past but the girl stops me.

"Elena Gilbert?" the blond girl asks and I nod. I don't know the girl but I can tell she is a junior.

"I'm Camille" she wrench her hand towards me and I shake hands with her.

"Mr. Donavan is absent" the girl Camille informs me as we take our seats. Caroline is not in maths class so I'm glad I get a new friend like Camille. She told me about her. Her family is one of the founding families of Fell Church and she is also new here like me.

"I'm impressed. You take stand for yourself against those Idiots" she says and I sighs. Whole schools knows now.

"Yeah and then I've to go through an hour of principal's lecture" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah. I heard about that" she says. "You want to talk about it. I mean Damon hates you.." she trails off. I stays silent. It's not my favorite topic of discussion.

"It's okay if you don't" she smiles and I shakes my head. I have to talk to someone. Camille seems to be a nice person and I decides to tell her about everything.

"No. It's okay. I mean it was never like this at first. I and Damon were best friends. Our families were friends too you know. I have known him my whole life. He was kind, sweet, caring" I lost in the memories of our childhood. How much Damon cared about me in those moments?

"Then what happened?" Camille asks. I know she is curious about the worst part.

"Damon's uncle Zach proposes my aunt Jenna and I don't know how this happened but when Jenna said No Zach stab Jenna with the knife. He was obsessive with her. Jenna wanted to live her life. According to her she was too young to marry. My uncle John was a sheriff and he made sure that Zach goes to prison for long time. Salvatore's didn't believe us. They thought it was a sick way of saying no to them. They thought Jenna stab herself and blame Zach" I sighs.

"And then one night, Damon's sister Sarah got ill and she was brought to my dad. My dad is a doctor but he wasn't able to save her. This gave a major shock to Damon. Salvatore's hated us and Sarah's death doubled it. I tried to talk to Damon. He was 13 and I was 12 at that time. He didn't listen to me. His family send him here and after that I met him after two years, when he was 15 at founder's party but he kept giving me cold shoulder, so eventually I gave up."

"You still miss him. Don't you?" Camille asks softly and her question caught me off guard. My eyes grow wide and I look away.

"No. I mean I don't know. Maybe things are not same like before but he used to be my friend. So yeah I guess" I bit my lip.

"You know, now that you're with him in same school, I guess it's going to be fine," she squeezes my hand and I smile softly. She don't know what she is saying…

I enter into my room and find Klaus standing there. I'm facing his back , slowly he turned.

"Plan successful?" Klaus says, there was something in his voice that I don't like. Klaus and I are childhood friends and he was also friends with Elena at that time. Mikelson's are still friends with Gilbert's but Klaus don't talk to Elena because of me.

"Yeah" I smile tightly, not sure where this conversation is heading.

"You hate Gilbert girl, Right Damon?" he asks ,looking straight in my eyes.

"Yes" I says.

"Look into my eye and say that you don't care about her" he stands in front of me and I gulps.

"I hate her" I says looking straight into his eyes. Yes. I hate Elena. I hate Gilberts.

"Okay, now I have full freedom of doing anything with the girl" he smirks and my heart drops in my stomach. I know that when Klaus wants to be bad, he is really bad. ..

so guys, i know it was a short chapter. Next chapter will be long and alot is coming next. I will really appreciate your reviews. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

Also about my others stories, i'm going to update them in few hours.. Don't forget to comment.. :)


	3. The Change Of Heart

First of all I want to thanks my awesome beta Dina who put life in this chapter. I write chapters in hurry and there was always something missing, some explanations, some expressions but she handled it pretty well. So thank you so much.

EPOV

I make my way towards the classroom. I'm already late for the class, all thanks to Caroline. She was hell bent on doing my hair perfectly. As I reach the classroom, I stop at the door.

No! No! No! This is not happening!

This is just too much.

I see as the lady's blue eyes fall on mine and a smile creeps on her beautiful face. She gestures me to come in. I nod and silently walk into the class. My math teacher is none other than Mrs. Lily Salvatore, Damon's mother.

Bummer!

"You're late, Damon" I hear her angry authoritative voice and my head snaps up from the book. I see a smirking Damon standing on the door in all of his bad boy glory.

"Sorry mama" he says casually and I roll my eyes.

"I'm your teacher, Damon" she hisses angrily and the whole class bursts into laughter.

"Okay teacher mama" he rolls his eyes and I can see Mrs. Salvatore's face going red. I don't know what really happened in Damon's life but he is acting really strange. I know people change but it is too much, or maybe I never knew him like I thought I did. He lets himself in and sits beside me and as surprised as I am I try not to be bothered by it. He nudges my elbow, probably to bother me anyway he can. I glare at him and he rolls his eyes. When I don't give him any attention he moves closer and whispers into my ear "Hello Gilbert".

"What is wrong with you?" I hiss in a warning tone and he smirks. He doesn't get bored of smirking all day, does he?

"I find pleasure in teasing you" he says as he grips my hand.

"Damon-leave-my-hand" I hiss at him whilst struggling to free myself from his grip but his grip only tightens around my wrist and he chuckles. He's clearly amused by the situation.

"Any problem there?" my head jerks ahead to see Mrs. Salvatore glaring at us.  
"I'm sorry" I say quietly and lower my head. Meanwhile, Damon is not bothered beside me. He leaves my wrist though. She nods before turning her attention back to the class

"I thought you hated math" he says again.

I remember when he used to help me in math. He is brilliant in math; no doubt he is a son of math's teacher. I keep my mouth shut because I know he is doing it on purpose. I won't let him provoke me. I keep my eyes ahead as he keep talking, trying to coax me into a conversation with him. I gasp as I feel him placing a hand on my thigh. Anger builds up inside me and I slap his hand away.

"Keep your hands off me or I swear to God, I'll..." my warning gets interrupted as Mrs. Salvatore speaks.

"Damon and Elena, get out of my class now."

She spits at us angrily. I can feel all students' eyes on us. Damon grabs my hand and pulls me up. He leads me outside the class and as soon as I reach out of ear shots I pull back and give him a hard slap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hiss.

His head is still turned away from my slap, he gently place his hand on his red cheek and look at me. I can see the anger in his eyes.

"You..." he starts but another voice interrupts us.

"Elena? Damon?" Alaric comes to us and looks back and forth between us.

"What are you two doing here? Why are you not in the class?" I open my mouth to answer but Damon beats me to it.  
"Oh your little niece couldn't keep her hands off me and my mommy dearest threw us out of the class" he says smirking at me. Alaric looks at me pointedlyand I turn red.

"No. It's not true" I say desperately to make Ric believe me. He shakes his head and my heart drops. He doesn't believe me?

"Look Damon, I know you have your issues with Elena but keep this out of school" he says in a gentle tone and I see Damon from the corner of my eye as he rolls his eyes.

"You don't get to lecture me. You're a liar" there is something in Damon's tone that I didn't exactly catch.  
Hurt?

"I'm sorry Damon but I knew you would react like this. You know you're my favorite. I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry" Ric gently places a hand on his shoulder and to my surprise Damon nods accepting his apology. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed my me, I can see that Ric and Damon are on good terms, close even. Damon must be mad at Alaric for not telling him about dating Jenna, my aunt.

"I can't get in between your rivalry but just know that I'm here for both of you. Okay?"Ric says looking in between us. We both nod our head in approval and he leaves. I turn to face Damon but he walks away from me. He is weird, really, really weird.

D POV  
Ric apologized. It was good to know he was on my side too. He is kind of my mentor and I really like him. For some days I've to stop my plotting against that Gilbert girl just for the sake of his sanity.

"Hey Damon" Kol walks to me. I grab my stuff from locker and shut it.

"Hey" I greet him and he grins. God! Now what did they do? "Spit it out. I know you're dying to tell me" I roll my eyes.

"Wanna see?" He says over his shoulder as he walks away. I groan and follow him. Now, I have to be careful with my gang's extracurricular activities. Who knows what they are planning against that Gilbert girl? He stops and I stand beside him. I look around in confusion. There is nothing interesting to see. It is an empty hallway. Only few students come through this way.

"See here comes our own Gilbert girl" he grins and I look ahead as she is walking towards us, laughing at something with Caroline. I can tell she hasn't noticed us yet but I still didn't get Kol's point.

"What are you getting at Kol?" I ask in frustration. He nods his head to another direction and I see Klaus and Katherine standing behind the tree of front yard with a rope in Katherine's hand. I follow the rope and my eyes stops at a bucket.

What the hell!

"The bucket is full of freezing water. She slapped you, we saw it" he says in angry tone but my feet starts walking towards her and after one second I'm running. My mind is screaming at me to stop but I can't and I won't. I watch as Caroline stops to talk with someone and she keeps walking. I see the exact moment she sees me running towards her, her face full of confusion. I glace briefly aside to see Katherine leaving the rope; I grip Elena by her waist as she stumble backwards and falls. I fall along with her, on top of her while the freezing water hits our body with full force. Gosh! I take a moment to catch my breath.

"Damon" Elena whispers and I look down to see her, her hairs are completely soaked in water, tiny water droplets falling on her face making her face shine. I stand up and turn away. I watch her as Caroline comes towards us and helps her up. They walk towards the hostel, not before Caroline shooting me a death glare. Elena doesn't even look at me look. I watch as her shoulder goes up and down. Is she shivering? If I hadn't known her, I would have thought that she is shivering but I know she is crying. And I hate that she's crying. Ugh!

Since when do I care!

"What the hell was that?" Katherine asks me as she shoves me on chest. She is really angry. Katherine is my other friend and she cares a lot about me and besides Pierces hate Gilbert's. John Gilbert is appointed to handle the fraud case against them and they really hate Gilbert's for it.

"Yeah man. Why did you do that?" Kol comes to me. However, Klaus remains silent and it feels as if it's the silence before the storm.

"Look, it's about Ric. She is his niece and I promised him I won't-" I'm cut off mid-sentence as Katherine spats "And you obey him?" shaking her head in disbelief.

"Damon, you are soaked. Come on man" Klaus pats on my shoulder and leads me to the hostel room. He closes the door behind and turns to me.

"Now, enlighten me. Why did you do it?" Klaus throw his hands in air. Klaus is my childhood friend. He knows me better than anyone else. I know he didn't believe what reason I offered others.

"I told you Ric apologized and he wanted me to not do anything against her in school" I shrug, sounding casual. I actually don't know why I did what I did. It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

"You and I both know that's not the truth" he says in angry tone.

"Klaus..."

"Don't Klaus me. I'm not a fool Damon. You saved her, intentionally" he stands in front of me.

"Stop it Klaus. You know I hate her" I turned away and shout on the top of my lungs.

"She have a name Damon. Say her Name Elena"

"Just don't okay. I'm not the one who stopped Katherine from torturing her. I'm the one who trapped her in men's room. I'm the one who made my mom throw her out of the class" I shout at him, not making any sense.

"Seriously Damon? Well as far as I remember our plan was to trap her in washroom but you involved yourself because you knew that principal won't do anything against her because you're involved" he says. I swear I want to be engulfed by this ground. I don't want to admit it but maybe just maybe. No. No.

No. I will not go there.

"Look Klaus" I placed my hands on his shoulders "I hate every one of them. You know that very well. Right? Trust me" I say convincingly.

"You hate her then you will take part in our plans. Okay?" he looks straight into my eyes and I know what I have to say now.

"Whatever you tell man. I'm in" I say confidently. I never hated her so much as much as I hate her now. My friends doubt my intentions for the first time. I know why Klaus is angry with me. His parents always force him to behave in front of Gilbert's but he doesn't talk to them because of me. And here I'm saving a Gilbert while he is having my back in everything.

I still remember the time when we all were friends.

 **23 December 2009**

"Klaus stop" Damon comes to him and pushes him away from Elena.

"You alright?" Elena nods.

"Oh. Little Elena is upset?" Klaus grins

"Klaus is playing with my hairs" she glares at Klaus and Damon chuckles.

"Why do you tease her Klaus?" he asks him and he shrugs.

"I enjoy it very much. She looks cute when she is pouty" he pinches her nose and she giggles.

"I'm sorry little girl."

"I forgive you uncle" she stucks her tongue out and Klaus starts chasing her while Elena starts to run. Damon comes in between them.

"So, you're going to protect her from me?" Klaus grins and Damon rolls his eyes.

"He will always protect me" she giggle and Damon nods.

"I'll always protect you Elena" Damon says turning to her and she smiles.

"I know." She smiles shyly.

E POV

"Elena,you need to stop crying" Caroline rubs my back as I sob.

"How could they?" I say between my sobs.

"Here" she hands me a glass of water and I drink it.

"You know, Mikaelson's are friends with both Gilbert's and Salvatore's and Klaus is still taking sides."

"Klaus is Damon's best friend Caroline" I wipe my face with hands.

"But he was yours too." She whispers softly.

"It doesn't matter" I shrug. It doesn't bother me anymore. It hurt at first but it's was nothing I couldn't get over. I know I don't deserve any of this. God knows I don't deserve any of this. But I can do nothing to change their perspective. They will hate me no matter what.

"Besides, I don't think this ever going to be stop. I need to learn to survive among them. I can't run for hills every time they pull on a stunt." Caroline nods. I don't what is going to happen next but I'm certain I'll handle it better.

Don't forget to leave your comments.. Thanks for reading..


	4. Halloween

Once again thanks Dina for you help.. Enjoy the chapter..

EPOV  
Three weeks have passed but nothing has happened after that stunt they pull on me in the hallway. I cried so much that day. What surprised me most was that Damon saved me, may be not successfully but he did try. I know it is for the sake of Ric's words, he respects Alaric and I shouldn't read too much into it but I can't help it. It reminded me of when we used to be friends. Anyways, these past two weeks have been the best one since I came here. I met with Stefan Salvatore one week ago; he never brought our family rivalry between our friendship unlike Damon. I found out that he is in my class and I didn't meet him earlier because he joined the school late due to some personal issues. I talk with him sometimes only as Damon is always with him.

Well, the big news is that I came to know Damon's girlfriend past week, Sybil. I know weird name but I can't deny the fact that she is hot and really beautiful. Sybil is in her senior year. Another thing, Aaron Whitmore asked me out. Aaron and his friends is another gang at the school and Damon hates them. Aaron seems like a good guy all with American looks but I don't really feel anything is going to happen between us. I haven't answered him yet but I know my answer will be no.

I turn into the last hallway, spotting the door to my class but I immediately slow down seeing Damon coming from another side. He looks dashing as always and I mentally curse myself for thinking so. His eyes are on a book in his hands. He shakes his head on something and looks up. As soon as he spots me a smirk spreads on his face, his beautiful face. He slows down his pace, walking beside me and I clutch my books tighter to my chest in nervousness.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asks in husky voice which makes me more nervous. I'm flushed but I try pretending otherwise, unsuccessfully might I add.

"No" I say defiantly raising my eyebrows, trying to look confident and he chuckles. He halts immediately and I too stop walking. A smirk appears on his beautiful features as he takes a step towards me, backing me into the wall behind us. I gulp in nervousness and step aside but he puts his hands on either side of me, locking me in between his arms. My back hits the wall and his body is unexpectedly closer to me. I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my whole life. I gulp and look around. No one is around. I hug my books tighter to my chest and glare at him.

"What are you doing?" my voice choke out weakly. Our classroom is like 20 steps away from us and for the love of God I don't want to be caught with Damon Salvatore again.

"Making you nervous" he whispers and I close my eyes as his cool breath hits my face, sending shivers down to my body. He tilts his head aside and stares at me, amused.

"I do make you nervous" he announces, with a grin on his face.

"No. You don't" I put my hand on his chest and push him a little. He immediately grabs it.

"Admit it" he smirks and I roll my eyes. Our little moment gets interrupted as a voice comes from behind.

"Damon?"

Damon lets me go immediately and we both turn to see the person. Sybil! Her face is red with anger and her eyes are moving back and forth between me and Damon.

"Here comes the girlfriend. Come on Damon what are you doing with me when you have a girlfriend?" I say quietly, quite enough for Sybil to listen. "Well, my sympathy is with you Sybil but he is not worthy of trust" I shrug and Damon glares at me. Sybil fumes with anger and before Damon can utter a word, she storms out of there. I peer at Damon whose expression is enough to tell me, I beat him this time. He did not expect me to pull that stunt. But after what he put me through I could care less about the repercussions of my actions. I make a move to leave but he grips my arm tightly and spins me around, enough to hit his chest.

"You made a mistake Gilbert" he lowers his lips and whispers into my ear "A very big mistake."

"How does it feel Damon?" I tilt my head to stare at him "to have a taste of your own medicine. And it's not like you didn't deserve it."

"If I were you, I would watch my back" he warns me and runs off after Sybil.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not you" I reply after him. He halts for a moment but takes off again.

* * *

Damon's POV

Its official Elena Gilbert is an idiot _._ Any sane person in their right mind wouldn't have possibly done that. She provoked me. She has no idea what she has done. For the past weeks, I kept convincing my gang to wait for the right moment. Even when she got associated with our rival gang, I didn't do anything but not anymore. I'm going to teach her a lesson soon.

I spot Sybil in the library. She huffs seeing me approaching

"Tell me what's going on between you and that girl Damon?"

"You know I hate her" I immediately defend myself.

"Didn't seem like it a few minutes ago" she huffs again.

"Well, let me make it up to you then" I whisper seductively moving closer to her. I wiggle my eyebrows and she smiles knowingly. I pull her up from the seat and drag her to a corner.

* * *

Elena's POV

I have been nervous ever since the incident in the hallway. I don't need another enemy in this school. I admit that was stupid of me.

I enter into the library. It is quiet, like really quiet in here. I move around the shelves searching for some reference books when someone covers my mouth with their hand. I can tell the person is a guy because of his muscular chest and rough hand. I try to scream but he whispers…"Hey, it's me"

Aaron?

He drags me to a corner of library and removes his hand. I turn to face him. Aaron is a medium height boy, blond hairs, and green eyes. He smiles at me and I sigh.

"Aaron what is this?" I ask him crossing my arms against my chest.

"I just wanted to see you" he shrugs and pushes my hairs behind my ear. I stare at him.

See me?

Really?

"Aaron…I…"I start but a sound startles us both. I turn around and my jaw drops. Sybil is against the shelf and Damon is kissing her with passion, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands holding her waist. It is the most erotic scene I have ever witnessed. My mouth goes dry.

God! I'm staring like an idiot. Aaron coughs and they catch our eye. They immediately stop and Damon puts her down. His gaze travels from me to Aaron, who is standing behind me. That is awkward, super awkward. As they start to fix their clothes I leave the scene with Aaron trailing behind me.

"My answer is yes" I say and his brows furrow. "It's a date then" I explain.

Before I can process anything else, Aaron lifts me up making me squeal like a child. He twirls me around and then put me on my feet and catches me in searing kiss. As we break after a few seconds, I spot Damon standing there. He looks like he's going to engulf me at once. His eyes scan our intertwined hands. They carry so much hatred that I look away.

God! I don't understand how we were once friends. I silently walk away from him, hands in hand with Aaron who looks like he won a trophy.

* * *

Halloween comes after some days, personally I liked this day very much but not anymore. I don't have my friends Bonnie or Matt to celebrate with. I guess they miss me as much as I miss them. Bonnie is a girl everyone wants to be friends with and she is my and Damon's common friend. She is sweet, kind and supportive. I know if I tell her about all the dramas going on in my life, she will kill Damon. She never took sides but she also never appreciated Damon's hatred for me, unreasonable hatred might I add.

"You ready?" Caroline comes to me and I nod. I'm dress up in long black dress, wearing a witch hat. Yes, I'm dress up in witch costume for Halloween party.

Camille and Davina also join us on our way.

Speaking of Davina, we don't talk much but we're on good terms. She even apologized to me for Kol's behavior. I told her it is not her fault and it will not affect our friendship. Speaking of Camille, Klaus is all obsessed with her. Whenever he tries to strike a conversation she shoots him down. She says doesn't want to talk to a guy who bullies her friend. Klaus maybe an ass but he seems to really like her. I told her not to be bothered about me but she doesn't share the sentiment. I can tell she's a person I can rely upon and I'm glad I have someone like her by me side.

"Look, who came to bless us with her presence" I hear Sybil's icy tone pulling me out of my thoughts.

"A witch?Really? I can think of a better word. Bitch." Sybil spats again and Damon laughs at my way.

"Oh, well I guess that makes two of us now" I fire back at them and leave immediately. I'm fuming inside. I'm here because of Caroline as she insisted I can't miss on things because of Damon or any other ass hat of his friends. I know she's right. Why do they have to be such brats!

"Are you okay?" Camille places a hand on my shoulder breaking my thoughts. I smile weakly and nod. The crowd is on full mood, everyone is dancing freely, and boys are flirting openly with girls. Caroline and Camille go for the dance after a while but I stay.

"Hey" Stefan greets me and I smile.

"Hey" I take in his dressing sense and chuckle " A vampire?"

He nods and looks around. "Standing all alone?"

"Aw... is someone searching for Caroline?" I tease him. Over the past few weeks, I noticed the longing look Stefan throws in Caroline's way. She doesn't notice this or probably she doesn't want to. I know Caroline she is too good at hiding her feelings and somewhere deep down she wants to be with Stefan, I guess.

"Well, she acts like I don't exist" he shake his head and I blink.

"No, Stefan. You and I both know that's not true. She just needs time. I'll talk to her" I smile, assuring him and he nods.

"Elena, come on let's dance" Camille holds my hand and pulls me towards the crowd. I shoot an apologetic smile towards Stefan and he nods. I don't feel like dancing but for her sake I let her drag me.

"Elena" Caroline squeals as she hugs me. I try to match their steps as they dance but my mind isn't in it. I scan the surrounding and my heart drops when I see Damon and Sybil making out. She is sitting on his lap, kissing him, I quickly look away.

After sometimes, Klaus comes to us and asks Camille for the dance. She's reluctant but I tell her to go. I don't miss the surprised look on Klaus's face. He was my friend once after all and I believe he would be good for Camille. After sometime Stefan joins us and I silently make my way off the dance floor. I really want Stefan and Caroline to work. It'll be good if they talk and sort out this awkwardness between them.

"Oh, I'm all alone. No one is here for me. I don't belong here" I hear Damon's taunting words when I make my way out of the hall. To my surprise, he follows me outside and I increase my pace.

"Go away, Damon" I turn around and he smirks. I take in his presence. He is also dressed in a vampire costume.

"Where is your little puppet? What is his name? Aaron" he snarls and I roll my eyes. I turn and spot Aaron walking towards me. He is in his normal clothes and I remember He told me he doesn't like Halloween.

"Hey" he smiles and captures my lips in a kiss. It is the second time he has kissed me. I realized he only kissed me in front of Damon, to show him that he is with his enemy, me. This makes me think if he only asked me on a date because of the rivalry. Well, I won't do well on it too much for now.

"I thought you won't come" I stare at him, my back against Damon.

"I wanted to see you" he places his palm on my cheeks. "However, now I have to go back. I need to study for tomorrow's test."

I smile at him. "I'm glad you came." He look behind me, implying Damon is still standing there and then leaves from there.

"Wasn't that romantic" Damon grins as I turn to face him. I watch a guy passing by my side with two glasses of drinks, I take one and gulp it in one shot. The taste is bitter, I never tasted something like this ever but again it is not my home.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor? Leave me alone" I hiss.

"Oh. I can't let you go, not after the little stunt you pulled in front of my girlfriend" he steps towards me and I step back. My head starts spinning and everything goes blur. I can see four Damon stepping towards me.

"I can't let you go without taking revenge. Can I?" he grins and stands in front of me. I place a hand on his shoulder to maintain my balance as I almost fall on my knees. He holds me quickly by my waist and pulls me to him. I tilt my head to see him looking around. I slip away as he quietly drags me to a corner…

* * *

Guys,It take at least 3 hours for me to write a chapter and then my beta Dina works on it. We spend so much time to make it perfect so least you guys can do is review. Please review the story. Your reviews are the only way for us to know your thoughts about our writing.

About Bonnie, she will come in scene within few chapters. Wait till then and reviews please.. :)


	5. The Old Times

Hello dear readers, I just want to thank you guys for the reviews on last chapter.. :) Happy reading..

Again, special thanks to Dina for making this chapter more worth... ;)

I lay Elena in one of the corner and stare at her. She looks so innocent. When she fell in my arms a few minutes ago I didn't know what to do, so I took her at one corner where no one could see us and had a sophomore to call Klaus here. I really need him now. Elena is looking peaceful as the dark night, her hairs are falling over her shoulders in dark curls, chin down and mouth fall open in O gape. I can't help but wonder how can someone looks so beautiful even without trying? I notice her black hat is still on her head, so I take it out and brush some hairs off her face as she stir slowly.

"What the fuck did you do Damon?" I hear Klaus's angry voice from behind and cringe. Klaus is not gonna like it. He may support me in every way and got my back in worst but Elena was/is his friend and he cares about her, even when his loyalty to me don't let him say it aloud.

"I didn't do anything" I stand up and run a hand through my hair in frustration. "I was in the middle of a conversation with her, when she started collapsing and I didn't know what to do." As much as I hate Elena and want to punish her, I can never sink that low. I can never do that to Elena.

 _Elena._

It feels surreal to even pronounce her name. It just takes me back to how we were and I fucking hate myself or letting her have such control over me. Klaus kneels besides her and opens her one eye with his finger.

"She is fucking high, Damon." He stands up in frustration. _Like I don't know that!_ Klaus's reaction are clear:worry. He is scared. "You know that" I watch as Klaus gulps "If authorities find out…"

"I know, Klaus" I look at Elena. I know Elena and no way in hell she would have taken drugs. Someone must have drugged her and I don't know what I would do if I find out who. _By the way how the hell someone succeeded getting drugs here?_

"Damon I don't want her to be found out in this state. I'm by your side but…" he trails off and I laugh bitterly.

"Klaus you don't have to say that. I also don't want her out of the school for something she didn't do purposely. She was my…" I inhale sharply and look away. "She was our friend and I know…"

 _Fuck._

How do I manage to make a fool out of myself when it comes to Elena Gilbert?

"We need to do something Damon" he ignores my words which were probably not making sense, even to me and kneels beside Elena again.

"How about informing Alaric Saltzman?" he says and I roll my eyes.

"After that washroom incident, it is the last thing he wants to find out about his niece. Sure, he trusts her but…" I bite my lip.

"Do you have any other idea in mind?" he asks in annoyance and I also kneel beside her. I pat her cheeks a little.

"Elena" I breathe out her name and close my eyes at the feeling. At once, all the memories of us flash across my mind, all the times when I called her names softly, in frustration, in annoyance, in agony, in desperation…

"Damon" her soft whisper breaks the train of my thoughts and I look at her. She is struggling to open her eyes and subconsciously holds my hand.

"Hey, I'm here" I say softly, holding her hand. I'm just acting this way because of the situation. Right? I'm feeling bad for her? Or maybe, maybe because I don't want anyone else to hurt her beside me. Only, I am to punish her.

"Damon" she says and her eyes turn moist, I look at Klaus who is looks as much afraid. Elena is high, she has no control over herself and that is somehow scaring the hell out of me.

"I didn't do anything…please don't leave me" her voice breaks and I gulp nervously. They were her last words, when I told her goodbye and broke all my connections with her years ago. I look away, what I am supposed to do?

"Elena…hey" Klaus tries to turn her attention towards him but she is just too high to notice. I try to slip my hand away from her clutch but then she holds it tighter and start sobbing.

"Please" she begs with desperation and I'm again lost in the memory of her pleads of desperation…

Jan 10 2013…

I came out of the washroom and look around Mason's room. I'm enjoying founder's day party, one of the best things about Mystic falls. Being away at Fell's church really sucks but here in my hometown, I'm feel like I'm being myself.I absentmindedly pick a photo frame from the table and smile. It is the photo of his 12th birthday, everyone is smiling in the photo but my smile soon fades when I see one face, those brown eyes looking at me. I can't shake the horrible feeling that the worst is going to happen.

"Hey" Elena approaches me with a nervous look on her face. I really don't want to talk to her, not after avoiding her for almost two years. She is the reason my family sent me away from my hometown in the first place.

 _To a fucking boarding school!_

I look away. I'm so not in mood for this right now.

"Look Damon, whatever happened between our families" she starts and I glare at her which makes her swallow a lump in her throat. After a moment she continues "It doesn't have to come in between our friendship. I still consider you as my friend."

I roll my eyes. She is saying the last part like I should show gratitude to her or do a victory dance that she still considers me her friend. Well, too bad.

"What made you think you can talk to me" I hiss and she steps back.

"Damon… I"

"Don't fucking Damon me" I point my index finger towards her. "You're nothing to me" I snarl and I can see tears gathering in her eyes. I look away again!

 _Damn me for still caring about those tears…_

"It's Jenna, Damon, your uncle stabbed her. He was obsessive" she reasons with me and I chuckle darkly "and about Sarah…" my jaw tightens at the mention of my elder sister. "She was suffering from cancer just like my mother…" she trails off. Elena's mother died because of cancer when she was 10 and same disease engulfed my sister too.

"You know you can't blame my father for Sarah's death" she whispers and I clutch her arm tightly. I know that she is right but my family hates them and somewhere I know there is more to the story, not the crap about Zach, something more that we don't know. I'm loyal to my family even when they sent me away when I needed them the most. They sent me away, when we were grieving Sarah's death two years back but here we are now, after two years, all good. Stefan is joining this year. I hate them and what they did to me but at the end of the day we're a family…

Somehow I'm glad they sent me away because I don't want to deal with all the bullshit.

"Damon you're hurting me" Elena twists her arm under my hold, breaking my thoughts. I notice I'm still holding he arms so I instantly let her go her and move past her.

"Damon I didn't do anything… please don't leave me" she says desperately and I turn around. _I have to do this._

 _I have to._ So I did. I walk back to her and instantly regret my decision when I see hope forming in her eyes. I look straight into her eyes and let the words flow "I'm serious Elena I don't want see you face or even look at you. I don't want to hear your voice and sure as hell I'm, I don't want to be your friend" I say before walking away.

Present…

"Damon" Klaus's voice brings me back to reality.

"We can take her to our room" I say and watch as Klaus's eyes widen "Caroline is her roommate. I'm sure she'll cover for E... Gilbert" I look at Elena, who is relaxed now.

"Elena…" a distant voice make my head snap up. "Elena."

It's Caroline and Camille's voices. So search parties are already on their way for Miss Elena.

"Fuck" Klaus groans. "They're totally going to get the wrong idea about Elena's condition."

"Since, when did you start caring of what they think" I tease and he glares at me. Klaus has this pathetic crush on Camille, who shuts him off every time.

"Elena…" footsteps grow closer and we tense up. Before they find us, we need to surrender.

"Camille" I call out and Klaus shoves me in the shoulder.

"Are you fucking out of your mind Salvatore" he hisses.

"I know what I'm doing" I look over my shoulder and smirk, just in time Camille and Barbie show up.

"What are you…?" Camille stares at me and then looks over my shoulder to see Klaus "What are you guys doing here?"

Caroline stands few steps back and it's good because I don't want to face her over reactions in this situation. I motion my hand towards Elena and Camille's gaze follows my arm, she gasps.

"Elena" she shakes her softly, Caroline also gets alert and they both kneel beside her.

"What did you do?" Caroline snaps and I glare at her making her lower her eyes.

"We didn't do anything. She is high" I shrug casually and Caroline stands up. She shoves me in the chest making me stumble backwards.

"What do you mean she is high?" she hisses and it takes me good 10 seconds to gulp my anger.

"We don't know what she consumed but Damon found her and brought her here" Klaus defends me, not that I need it. "He knew that if anyone came to know about this, Gilbert girl will be ruined. So he practically saved Elena from all that bullshit" he snaps and Caroline opens and closes her mouth.

Barbie is speechless! Alert the media!

"What do we do now?" Camille looks at us and I see tears in her eyes, her whole body is shaking. The girl really is afraid.

"You need to take her to her room. She'll fine till morning" I say and she nods but her hands are still shaking.

"Hey, she is going to be fine" Klaus say and Camille smiles tightly.

"Thank you" she sigh "both of you. I know you have your issues with Elena…" she blinks "You still helped her." With that she and Caroline take Elena and I watch as their figures diminish in dark.

I start walking when Klaus's voice stops me.

"You still care about her" I hear him sigh "Just so you know."

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes this morning, my head started pounding and the first thing I did was throw up. Great! I know it's disgusting. Caroline is telling me about last night, the most embarrassing night of my life. Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikelson helped me. Okay.

I start searching for Damon as soon as I enter in the class. I know he never comes early but may be Klaus will show up. I want to know how I ended up high. I want to know if something else also happened.

"Elena" I see as Aaron comes to me, a worried look on his face.

"Hello to you too" I smile at him.

"How are you feeling?" he eyes me suspiciously and his question hits me hard.

"It was you" I shout and he looks around. I can feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Elena calm down. Let me explain" he tries desperately but it only makes me more angry.

"Don't ask me to calm down Aaron Whitmore" I hiss and he flinches at my tone. I know the sweet, innocent Elena he sees in me is not anywhere to show up because I'm freaking out now. He drugged me? God I'm such an idiot to trust him in the first place. I should have known it is all about his rivalry with Damon. God! I'm such an idiot.

"Can we please talk now?" he pleads and I gulp my anger. I don't know why but I nod. He takes me to one of the hallway where no one came and starts explaining.

"So, it's my friend who did it to you" he sigh. "He came to me last night and warned me that you're double crossing me. He said that he saw you giving longing look in Damon's direction." My jaw drops and he hold his hands in surrender. "I don't believe him. He thought you're cheating on me. So, when he saw you talking to Damon, he took the drinks in order to spill it on your dress but instead you drank it up."

"There were…" I lower my voice "What about drugs?"

"He is an addict Elena and it is the first time he took the risk of doing this at school. I know it's damn too risky. When he told me how his idea turned around, I searched every corner of this freaking school but you were nowhere to be found. I'm so sorry Elena."

"Aaron…" I don't know what to say. His eyes are screaming honesty but I don't know what to do.

"It's okay Elena. I understand, you don't have to say anything" he shakes his head "I mean it's obvious the way you both look at each other."

"No" I say quickly. "Damon and I we were friend and the look you see in my eyes, it is longing for the friend I lost" I hold his hand and he smiles.

"I like you Elena" he says quietly and I look at him with wide eyes. "I admit it all started as a way to get to Damon but eventually I started liking you Elena. Please give us a chance, give me a chance. I don't want to lose you."

I open and close my mouth. I don't know what to say. Sure, I like Aaron but yesterday was too much. His friend drug me and anything could have happen. I don't even want to think about the worst possibilities. I don't know what I feel. I meet Aaron's gaze, he is looking at me with hope, So I open my mouth to say something, anything but...

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I turn around to see Sybil and Damon coming towards us, Sybil's arms loop around Damon's and both have that smug expression on their face. I don't know why but it makes me nervous and I have a feeling something is about to happen.

A big red Alert!

So, there is is... Don't forget to give your reviews, I want to know your comments on the story so far and for those who think Damon is over-reacting, next chapter will be from Klaus's POV. You'll eventually come to know about Damon's condition in those 2-3 years...

Follow. Favorite. Review.. :)


	6. We Don't Talk Anymore

A big Thanks to Dina for helping me out on this chapter... she really made it worth reading.. :)

"Damon" I acknowledge him, completely ignoring Sybil. "I wanted to talk to you" I say nervously and he arches his brow.

"It's important" I plead. "About last night" I add quickly when he still doesn't comply.

"What about last night? What is she talking about Damon?" Sybil asks furiously looking between us and I cringe. I honestly thought Damon must have told her since she's his girlfriend.

"Nothing important darling, just another of her weak attempts at seducing me. She pretended to be _oh so sick_ and dizzy and threw herself into my arms. Girl just doesn't get that I'm not interested. After all I have an acquired taste" Damon says casually and looks at Sybil. I stiffen at his choice of words. That's not what happened and he knows it.

How could he?

I swallow the lump on my throat. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Aaron coming forward, his eyes red with anger. I stop him. It was just too much. After he saved me yesterday, I thought maybe he still cares, maybe somewhere there's still the Damon I knew. It was stupid of me to assume as such. I wish his words didn't hurt so much but it did. I should have never approached him.

"Girls like her don't get these things easily, maybe Aaron is not giving her enough" she grins at Damon and I exhale sharply.

"Thank you Damon" I say calmly. "For proving me wrong again. I thought you're still you but you know what…" I inhale a deep breath because I know I'm one second away from crying. "I'm done here" I look straight into his eyes and then walk away.

* * *

I enter into the class and see some senior girls standing across the room. I ignore them and take my seat with Camille.

"Hey, you're fine?" she asks and I nod.

Everyone's been asking the same question for past few days. Every time Sybil and her friends pulled out some stunt and my friends asked me if I was physically hurt or anything. I just nodded my head or shook my head in response. After that day, I avoided him at all costs. Damon's words became the talk of the school quickly and I Elena Gilbert became a laughing stock. Of course, no one believed me over him. I became a victim of slut shaming and catcalling. It was hell past week.

Few days back, two girls collided with me in Cafeteria and their food plates stink my whole dress. I didn't get anything but when I saw Sybil smirking across the Cafeteria, I immediately understood what was happening. One day, they stole my English assignment from my bag pack, I ended up having detention and a long lecture from Mr. Steven.

I don't know what is happening anymore.

* * *

I place my plate on the table and take a seat beside Camille. Caroline has been acting differently. I tried to talk to her but she just shut me off every time and the things that are currently going on in my life, she should be the one to stand by my side or at least talk to me, not ignoring me. After few days, I also gave up.

I just don't care anymore.

"Guys May I've your attention please" I hear the evil's voice and look ahead to see Sybil standing across the table. She motions her hand towards me and the bunch of guys standing beside her look at me curiously. "She is Elena Gilbert, you know I want you guys to tell me something" she look at me with a grin. "Do you guys think that Damon will ever choose her over me?"

Everyone made a disgusted face and I clutch the sides of chair. _Calm down!_ She wants a reaction out of me and I won't do that.

"Go away Sybil" Camille hiss.

"Well, she tried to seduce Damon. You remember Halloween? She threw herself on Damon but you see he has a specific taste" she narrows her eyes at me and every one burst into laughter.

Why the hell she is bringing this stuff now?

"Oh! Sybil, she is nothing in front of you" a blond boy says.

"I know. I was just warning you guys to stay away from these type of girls who can spread their legs for anyone" her words trigger something inside me. I stand up and splash a glass of water on her face, she gasp.

"Let me tell you something Sybil, you're the one who is throwing herself on Damon. You're insecure, psycho bitch who knows that one day Damon will realize what you really are and will leave you. Yes! I threw myself on Damon. So what? He is hot and I was willing." I hiss. "It was also Damon who kissed me in first place"

I watch as Sybil's face goes blank. "Oh! You don't know? Your boyfriend kissed me on the first day of school. So you should handle your boyfriend before saying anything to me" I finish and walk away. I spot Damon at distance standing casually but I walk past him without saying a word.

I hate him...

* * *

We're going on Thanksgiving holidays. I stand with Klaus to wait for my dear mother. Klaus is also coming with us as Mikel, his dad went on a business trip on a very last minute.

"Where is Stefan?" I ask Kol when he approaches us.

"He is saying goodbye to Gilbert" he rolls his eyes and I look around. I spot Stefan at a small distance. He hugs Elena and she says something which makes him grin ear to ear and he hugs her again.

Yeah, Elena always had that effect on people. I watch them from distance thinking how it would have been _us_ if not for the tragedy that fell upon us. As per thought, a heavy guilt settles over my chest. I know I was harsh with her that day but I just couldn't help it. Seeing her with Aaron, I just wanted to hurt her at that moment. I wasn't thinking.

I know how my actions affected her. Sybil and her friends have made her life hell, all thanks to me. I was there, standing, watching when she got abused and violated for the things she never did, for my bloody ego…

I wanted to hurt her but seeing her hurt doesn't comfort me. It's just the opposite actually

Even one day, I talked to Sybil that she should stop these things. I mean what are we 12? But she just accused me of having feelings for Elena and walked away. That day she used very cheap language and I never thought I had that power of self-control. I really wanted to go there and defend Elena, tell everyone that she is not what they are calling her…

I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself.

* * *

I've been avoiding Damon ever since but it's hard, considering the fact that we are in the same class. Whenever his blue eyes meet with mine, I felt like something hold me in that moment. A power that I couldn't look away. My first instinct whenever I saw him was to yell at him, ask him what the hell his problem with me is. Why couldn't he just talk to me like everyone else? Why couldn't he look past through this rivalry?

Its holidays and the time of the year when I wish I could just leave it all behind. Surely, I love Mystic falls and my dad but I can't live with Pearl under the same roof anymore. Pearl is my step mother and she really defines herself as that. She doesn't like me and I can say the feeling is mutual. She had a son when my father married her.

Jeremy.

He is kind and sweet, completely opposite to Pearl but I don't talk to him much. Our conversation starts with awkward 'Hi' and ends with 'I'm fine' and sometimes it's just an awkward smile while passing by.

"Elena" I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Lily, Damon's mother. Her blue eyes stares at me for few seconds and her face breaks into a smile which I don't (can't) return.

"I know I should've talked to you earlier but you see I'm your teacher" she says softly. "I know Damon's been rude to you and…"

"I don't want to talk about it Mrs. Salvatore" I sound formal and she nods.

"I just want you to know that I'm here. Okay?" she pats my cheek and leaves. She is the woman who told me that she will always be there for me when my mother died. She is kind and sweet but it doesn't matter anymore. At the end of the day, she will be on her son's side no matter what.

"Elena" Pearl's voice makes me shiver. I turn around to see her furious eyes. "Care to tell me, why you were talking to Stefan and Lily Salvatore?" she hisses and I flinch at her tone.

Oh crap!

* * *

"Hey" Bonnie smiles at me.

"Couldn't stay away from me Bennett?" I smirk and she rolls her eyes before giving me a tight hug. God I missed her. Bonnie Bennett is the only girl I can tolerate, that certainly counts for something.

"So, how are you Salvatore?" she breaks the hug and takes a seat beside me on the booth. After the family reunion yesterday, I make some time to meet Bonnie and honestly I needed some air.

"Charming as usual" I try to joke. "Fine. I'm fine, Bennett" I add when she gives me a stern look.

She smiles and continues "How is your _lovely_ girlfriend by the way?" She asks with such fake tone and I burst into laughter. I introduced them a while ago when Sybil became my girlfriend. Let's just say Bonnie can't stand her ever since.

"She is fine" I wave off. I don't want to talk about Sybil.

"And Elena?" She asks carefully and when I don't reply immediately she adds "Have you talked to her?"

What am I supposed to reply?

"No and I don't want to" I reply robotically.

"Of course, mighty Damon Salvatore can't get past his pride" she comments and I immediately cringe.

It's not that easy.

To see Elena and realize how we can't go back to what we once were. As if on cue, Elena barges through the door looking all adorable not that she realizes it. She's wearing a red pea coat; I always loved red on her. She opens her bun letting her hair fall over. She sways forward in those knee length boots gathering attention from people around. How can someone be so oblivious?

"Is that Elena's boyfriend? He's hot" Bonnie asks disrupting my gawking. That's when I notice a guy beside her. _I hope not_ I answer mentally. They look so at ease making me uncomfortable.

"Elena" Bonnie waves.

Oh crap!

How will I face Elena after the stunt I pulled? She has been avoiding me ever since. I mean even when we're in same class, we never exchanged a single word. We just ignored each other…

I see a beaming Elena approach Bonnie. They hug and slide into the empty seats beside us. That's when Elena notices me and the smile falls off her beautiful face. She doesn't acknowledge me and turns to look at Bonnie instead.

Nope.

It's not awkward at all.

"Elena don't be rude and introduce your friend to us" Bonnie scolds playfully and I stop myself from laughing at her tactics. She's clearly fishing for information.

"Oh sorry, this is Enzo. Enzo, this is Bonnie and her friend Damon" Elena answers.

 _Her friend_

Bonnie jumps up to start a conversation. I can tell she's interested in the guy.

"So Enzo, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" she asks flirtatiously while I and Elena sit awkwardly.

"I came here for Thanksgiving with Elena's family. I'm from New York and this is my first time in Mystic Falls. Actually, her and my dad's go long way back….." I tune out of their conversation and instead focus on Elena.

She's smiling politely, sometimes adding her things in between. She lifts up her eyes to meet mine and shifts awkwardly under my stare. I love having that effect on her. In fact, I love having anything on her.

"…..we would love to show you around Enzo. We four can go to Mystic Falls Lake; it's really beautiful out there" Bonnie sing songs.

Wait. What?

I begin to speak but Bonnie kicks me from under the table and gives me a look meaning I can't escape this. I'm screwed.

So, here it is... Bonnie's entry and these holidays are really going to work in Delena's favor.. ;)

Over 600 views but only 2-3 comments.. I'm really disappointed...guys if you read someone's work please take time to give your comments... Your comments really matter... So, please give your comments, we really appreciate it..

Follow. Favorite. Review.


	7. The Turning Point

Big news Nina is coming back on tvd. God I'm so happy. So here is the next chapter of Snowflakes. I know I'm late. I'm sorry guys. Don't forget to read my note at the end of chapter. Happy reading…

I knock the door of Bonnie's house impatiently. Bonnie invited us for lunch and after that we're supposed to go around and show Enzo some famous places of Mystic Falls.  
I can't say I'm exactly thrilled by the idea. Of course I love to hangout with Bonnie but problem is Elena.  
She is going to be there whole time and somehow I'm not getting good vibes on this trip.

"God I love you too" Elena opens the door and I stand frozen by her words. What is she saying?  
Elena looks at me with her big doe eyes, her mouth forms O shape, as she stand there ,gawking at me.  
I clear my throat to break her train of thoughts.

"Hi.. I.." she stammers and I cock my head to stare at her, making her more uncomfortable under my gaze. "It was Matt.. He was.." She gulps. "I was just..I was.." She take a deep breath. "You know long story.."

I bit my lip to suppress my laughing. God she is flushed! I love making her this uncomfortable and vulnerable in front of me. Instead I nod my head.

"May I come in?" I raise my brows and her temple scrunches in confusion but after a second realisation hit her that she is still standing on door.

"Yeah" she nod her head 2-3 times. I step aside and she steps in same direction, then I take steps in opposite direction and she again stands in front of me. Finally, She steps back to let me in.

I sigh and make my way inside the house, Elena following me closely behind. A small smile forms on my lips when I think about her greeting words. I honestly was surprised and shocked with her words.

"Damon Salvatore smiling! Alert the media" Bonnie comes out of the kitchen and take me in a warm hug.

"Come on Bennett, I smile most of the time" I roll my eyes as I break the hug.

"No. You're smirking or having a smug look on your face most of the time" she pinch my nose and I hear Elena chuckles. I turn around to see her and when my eyes lock with her, her laughing stops, instead she hold me in a trance of her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys I'm late" a voice breaks our gaze and I see Enzo walking in through front door. He comes in and give Elena a kiss on cheeks, making my blood boil. Elena gives him a sweet smile.

"Hello to you too" Bonnie grins and Enzo greets her with a hand shake. He turned to me and I just wave my hand giving him a fake smile. I don't like the guy. I know if Grayson had allowed Elena to hangout with Enzo or anyone, something is really cooking in his mind.

Maybe he wanted to set Elena with Enzo? A sudden idea cross my mind ,making me shudders.

"Earth to Damon" Bonnie nudged me and I realise I've tuned out of their conversation. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiles at Bonnie. "Just got a lot in my mind" I tell her looking at Elena.

"Lunch is ready" Bonnie announced and we take our seats on dining table.

"God Bonnie, when did you start cooking this good?" I exclaims as I take another bite. Lunch is really good. I didn't know Bonnie cook this good.

"Yeah I agree" Enzo grins and Bonnie smiles.

"Actually Elena cooked it" she says and I choke on my food, I start coughing. Elena cooked?

"Here" Elena hands me a glass of water and I gulp it in one go.

"You fine there mate?" Enzo looks at me and I nod.

"It is" I look at Elena and see as hope shine in her eyes. "It is really good Elena." She stare at me for good 20 seconds and I hold her gaze. She really is surprised.

"Th…thanks.." She looks down.

"I can't believe this" Enzo laugh as Bonnie told him our another childhood story.

"Yeah we were playing and Damon and Elena were main characters so they kissed" Bonnie says, laughing wholeheartedly while Elena turned red. I grin when I remember that time.

We were playing house. I and Elena were playing the role of husband wife so we did fake marriage and kissed. It was the first kiss of my life.

"God Bonnie you still remember that?" Elena cover her face with hands.

"We were only 12 years old" I exclaims.

"So you two are best friends" Enzo deduce and there was a silence for a minute, hour. I don't know.

"Yeah" Bonnie jumps into rescue and I see Elena looking as uncomfortable as me.

* * *

"Last one" I places the plate in sink and Elena nod avoiding my gaze. I stand there and watch as she wash the last plate. She is acting like I'm not present here but her movements are saying something else.

The way her hands are shaking, foot stumbling time to time… She turn around to face me.

"What are you planning" Elena asks me finally looking into my eyes. I archs my brows for her explanations.

"You knew I would be here, still you agreed for this hangout" she says crossing her arms against her chest. "Complementing my cooking, reliving our childhood memories… What's all this?"

"Maybe I did it without any intentions" I shrugs and she roll her eyes.

"You don't do anything without having your selfish reasons behind it Damon" she sigh and walks out of the kitchen.

I inhale a deep breath and turned but stop when I see Bonnie staring at me.

"What?" I asks casually, praying she haven't heard my conversation with Elena.

"What did you do Damon? Why is she so upset with you?" She take steps towards me.

"Just like old times" I huff.

"Sure you're an asshole when it comes to Elena but this time it's different. You are trying to apologize for something" she points out.

Did I happen to mention that Bonnie can read me like an open book?

"Yes I want to apologize" I confessed.

"What did you do?" I look away. "I'm your best friend Damon. Tell me" she pressed.

"You're my best friend Bonnie which is why I can't tell you and Elena is also not listening to me" I hiss and see her flinching at my tone.  
"I'm sorry Bonnie. It's just… What should I do to make this better" I ask her in defeated tone.

"Maybe you just need to look past this Damon. Place your ego aside and apologize sincerely" she pats my shoulder and left.

* * *

"It's beautiful" Enzo breathe out at the scene of falls…

"Yeah I knew you would like it" Bonnie grins. They started talking while I stand beside Elena. I really need to talk to her.

Epov

I sense his presence beside me and turn to look at him.

"Hi" he greets me quietly and I stare at him. He is acting all sweet and friendly like nothing had happened. I turned away. "Look I know you.."

"What are you doing Damon?" I throw my arms up in surrender. I mean what the hell is going on with him? "Elena.. I.." He starts but I cut off him again.

"Oh so you know my name. I thought you only know me as Gilbert girl" I glares at him. Now that he is here, I can say whatever I felt all those times when he ignored me.

"Can you at least listen to me?" He says, clearly annoyed but I don't care.

"No Damon. You don't get to do this, acting all sweet and good when we're alone but insulting me when you're with your girlfriend" I spit out everything I'm feeling. "As I said before we're done." I turn away from him and notice we're alone. Bonnie and Enzo are gone.

"Elena" he grab me by arm and turned me, my chest hitting his. My heart beat speed up when my eyes met his blue eyes. God he is so beautiful. It is like every feature of his face is made up with heart. My eyes drops to his lips which are dangerously closed to mine. I remember our kiss, it was short but addictive. What if we kiss…

"I'm trying to apologize. Don't make it hard for me" his voice snaps my head up and I comes into my senses. What the hell am I doing? He is the person who hated me, insulted me, violated me…

I take my arm away from his grasp and step back. I start walking away but his voice stops me again.

"Have I lost you forever?" He shouts behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks. He is also the person who was my friend, whom I loved and cared.

Don't forget what he did' my inner voice screams at me and the decision was made.

"You have lost me forever" I turned and say the words, looking straight into his eyes and I swear I saw a single tear escaping his eyes.

* * *

"Hello Elena" a voice snaps my head up and I see Katherine smiling at me.

Katherine.

Where was she this entire time? The minute Sybil returned, it was like Katherine never existed. She kept her distance from me, hell she didn't even participate in any kind of game towards me. So, I really am shock to see her in front of me…

"Katherine" I swallow a lump in my throat as she smirks evilly. Great.

Now I can't even enjoy my holidays without fearing them.

"Where have you been?" I manage to ask her in quite tone.

"Oh you know around" she plays with her hairs. We're in Lockwood mansion, to celebrate founder's day. It's not like I'm enjoying being here, I'm here only because of my dad. Besides this place brings back many unpleasant memories. My childhood memories of Damon are not one of them. Actually, it's the place where he left me when I begged him not to. I told him that wasn't my fault, none of it was but he didn't listen.

"Are you even listening to me" lost in my own thoughts I didn't even realised that Katherine is still talking to me. I look at her and she continues "so my parents are free now. John couldn't put them behind the bars. I see you lost this time Gilbert" she smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Congratulations" I say simply and turn around, not really interested to talk to Katherine. My uncle John is no saint. I know that. He use his powers against the one he hate and he hate Pierce's. I don't even know why? This town is full of rivalry.

"Glad to see you here" Elijah greets him with a smile and I returns the gesture. He is elder brother of Klaus and very understanding than him, might I add.

"It's nice to see you too Elijah" I tell him with grin and soon we engage into conversation. However when I see Damon entering in the mansion , I stopped.

"What is it?" Elijah asks and I try to ignore Damon's intense gaze on me. Even when I'm not facing him, I can feel his eyes, his damn blue, beautiful eyes. After yesterday, I don't want to face him. The thought of him confronting me again is scaring me and I don't even know why?

"Katherine is staring" I didn't lie. Katherine's been staring at us like a hawk. It's no secret from anyone that she likes Elijah and I don't blame her. Elijah is everything a girl can want, noble, kind, respective everything.

"Uh...yeah" he says awkwardly and I laugh.

"Go Elijah talk to her" I encourage him and he nods.

* * *

"If you think you can ignore me forever then you're wrong" Damon comes behind me and stand just one foot behind, staring a head.

"Leave me alone Damon" I roll my eyes even when I know he can't see him.

"Oh come on Elena" he stand beside me, his arm brushing mine making me uneasy. "You're no saint. I know I shouldn't have done what I did but it was apparently your fault that you brought the subject up in front of Sybil"

"Are you even hearing yourself?" I turn around to face him. "You can't even talk to me normally in front of your girlfriend because of your fucking ego Damon. Tell me what have I ever done to you? And now that I really am minding my own business then Why are you being like this?" I ran my hand through my hairs in frustration.

"I know what I did Elena and I'm sorry for what I said in front of Sybil" he grabs elbow to face him, looking deep into my eyes.

"Damon…" I stare at him "Is that all you're sorry about?" Damon open and closed his mouth, like he is speechless. I really don't know what I'm expecting him to answer but deep down I want him to say that he is sorry for all of this. The years we spent apart because of him.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter" I hear my Father's voice which send chills down my body.

"Dad it's nothing…" I say desperately.

"Elena Darling Is he hurting you?" Pearl comes behind my father. "Did he hurt you? Why are you holding my daughter's hand?" she gives a cold look to Damon and Damon hold it tightly.

"Stay away from my daughter" dad growls and pushed him away from me. Damon stumbles backwards but another man hold him.

Giuseppe Salvatore.  
This isn't going to end well…

"Stay away from my son" Giuseppe barks.

"Dad it's okay…let's get out of here" Damon try to reason with him but Giuseppe keep glaring at my dad.

"Dad please" I comes in front of my dad.

"Elena come on" Pearl grabs my hand and lead me outside despite of my struggle. "You don't interfere in your dad's matter. You understand?" She says through her teeth.

"You don't get to tell me what to do" I snaps and she glare at me. She looks around and I lower my head when I feel eyes on us.

* * *

Third person POV

Damon pour himself another glass and down it in ine go. He's been drinking for almost an hour. Sybil is playing with his mind. She thinks that he has feelings for Elena and Bonnie says that his face gives away the guilt he feels every time he see Elena. Stefan, his brother is angry at him for screwing his relationship with Caroline. Klaus thinks that he is playing double minded games. His parents are disappointed from him as his mother fills Giuseppe with the details of his behaviour. Also Tonight has been a rough night for him. So here he is at Bonnie's house, drinking.

Bonnie is out and she is going to spend the night at Caroline's, so she alloweded him to stay here for the night. He really needed it. Everything is screwed in his life.

"Bonnie?" The front door opened to reveal Elena. She is dressd in a preety black dress following with black jacket and high heals, which clearly indicates that she has come here right after founder's party and her face is sweaty, means she also had a crapy day like him. He know her father must have questioned her about him and the heated conversation he witnessed between Giuseppe and Grayson is enough to tell him that she is upset. Like him.

"Bonnie is not home. She's at Caroline's" he says and Elena look at him with wide eyes.

"And what are you doing here?" She asks crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh me? just drinking. Had a crappy day?" He archs his brow and Elena groans in response. "Join the club" he smirks and lifted his glass.

Elena finishes the drink in one go and take a seat on couch beside him. She pours herself another one and drink it as Damon watches her in amusement. "What?" She snaps.

"You really had a crappie day" he roll his eyes and finishes his another glass. They keep drinking silently for 15 minutes. Damon turn around to face Elena and watch brushing her hairs to another shoulder exposing her long neck to him. Elena must have feel his eyes on her because she turned to look at him.

Damon stare at her hard atleast for a minute before leaning towards her slowly, holding her gaze. Elena gasps as soon as his lips makes contact with her neck. He starts with slow agonizing pace, kissing her neck while one hand Cupping her cheek and other one holding her by waist. Slowly he lay her back on the couch and comes on top of her.

"Damon" she moans and his eyes flutter open. What the hell is he doing? He looks down at her and he know she wants it as much as he want it. He is up and off his feet before she can blink.

"Shit" he curses under his breathe. "Fuck" he ran his hands through his hairs.

"Damon" he hear Elena's voice and turned to see her dark eyes, full with lust and desires. He stare at her for a moment and then grab her by arm. She startles as she stand on her feet and he has her in his arms. Then he is kissing her. Her lips are intoxicating as they moves against his, and her tongue is driving him wild every time it slide slowly into his mouth. He palm her breasts earning a needy moan from her.

He breaks the kiss, the situation is very heated and he knows that he won't be able to stop this if he don't stop now. He search her face for an answer.

"Please" the only word comes out of her mouth and all the second thoughts flow out of the window. Tonight every moral, everyone can go to hell, he has Elena in his arms and he is not planning on letting her go anytime soon.

So things are going to heat up between Damon and Elena. I'm sorry guys for the late update. I want to thanks everyone who reviewed the story. Dina is on leave so I need a new beta/an editor. As you know I type my stories on Mobile so there are a lot of mistakes. I want one of my reader to help me because you know the story very well. So contact me if anyone is interested, it'll help me update faster.  
Don't forget to leave your comments…


	8. Desire

I would like to thank Dina for her help. She did this Editting thing brilliantly.

Don't forget to give your comments. Happy reading..

EPOV

I was drunk, it was a mistake. Yes, it was a mistake. At this point, it's the only logical reason I can give myself not to feel so guilty. I chant the words like some mantra. I need to talk to someone about what just happened. I can't talk to Bonnie about this so my only option is Caroline who by the way isn't talking to me for last few weeks.I pull over in front of her house.I sit in the car anxiously as I debate whether to go inside or not. Caroline's been distant lately but I really need someone right now. She's been ignoring me and she hates Damon, she'll not understand. Instead, I'm sure she'll judge me. So I turn around and leave.

I sigh as I pull over in front of my house. I open car door and make my way inside. Everyone must be asleep, it's past 11 and founder's party must have worked them up. It's safe to go in. No one will ask questions. I run up to the front porch. My hair is wet as I got completely soaked in the rain. I open the front door and step inside.

"Surprise" a familiar voice pulls me out of my haze as soon as I step in.

"Camille?" I shriek in surprise and unwarranted happiness.

"Your brother let me in" she grins."Where have you been by the way?" She asks with concern in her voice when I just stare at her and I can't hold it any longer but I don't know where to start.

When I don't reply, she asks again.

"Elena what's wrong?" she pull me to the couch with her.  
"You know you can tell me anything, Elena" she says softly and I look at her.

"I- I messed up " I take out a shaky breath and stare at her."I… I had an argument with dad and Pearl because of…" I shut my eyes and exhale sharply. "Damon had been trying to apologize for Sybil's behavior but I didn't want to talk to him. I was hurt and today at founder's party he tried talking to me but dad caught us. Uncle Giuseppe got involved and situation got pretty heated. I wanted to stop it but Pearl pulled me aside and asked me to stay out of dad's matters. Then dad just got pissed at me though I did nothing. He listened to Pearl but not me. It's just you know; ever since mom died things haven't been the same. I felt utterly alone and I couldn't help but think if mom was alive she would have listened to me."

"Elena what did you do?" Camille asks with horrified expression. "Did you hurt yourself?" She starts checking my wrist and despite the situation I'm in, I want to laugh. She always cares about me, no matter what.

"I didn't want to see my dad and I went to Bonnie's. Surprisingly, Damon was there too. He was drinking and I just couldn't deny him when he asked me to join him" I bit my lip and Camille tightens her grip on my hand, assuring me that she's here.

"You didn't sleep with him? Did you" she asks bluntly and I look away. "Elena?"

"No I didn't" I shake my head and she breaths out a sigh of relief.

"We kissed and things were going fast but then Bonnie and Enzo arrived. We stopped. Nothing happened."

"Are you upset about being interrupted or kissing him?"

Damn, she can read me so easily.

"I don't know. That's what I can't tell" I exclaim and she looks at me like she knows something I don't.

"Well I think you know the answer but you just don't want to accept It." She smiles knowingly.

"Camille he hates me and I…" I mentally slapped myself. I can't even say that I hate him because I don't. "He puts me through hell and it was wrong in so many ways. Just to walk away from my problems for a while, I was going to do something that we both would've regretted. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Elena" Camille cuts me off and look straight into my eyes "Do you…do you have feelings for Damon?"

"No" I reply immediately and she sighs.

"It's fine, really. He was someone you cared about and still do. Feelings don't away easily. But I hope you do realize some people aren't just worth it. I don't want you to get hurt Elena. " she reassures me and I nod.

Her words somehow calm me down.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I look at her.

"Why would you say that?"

"No Elena I'm not mad at you and why would I? And honestly I think it's your life. Who am I to judge you?" She smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug. It feels good to have this. …

* * *

"I'm sorry for dragging you in this Enzo" I say as our hands mirror each other. We're in Lockwood mansion, practicing for Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. It's not my thing but I have no say in this. Pearl and dad dragged me into it. I would have said no but it is also something my mother wanted for me, so I said couldn't deny.

"You owe me Elena " Enzo grins.

"I see you like Bonnie" I grin back as we move in a circle, our hands gazing at each other.

"Yeah you got me there" he says and we repeat the step with our left hand.

Enzo was dad's first option and Enzo agreed to escort me for the dance but I still feel like he was dragged. He should've been with Bonnie.

"Concentrate Elena" Carol instructs me. "Maintain eye contact with your partner" she smiles and I nod.

"It's safe to say I'm not good at this" I roll my eyes as I place both of my hands in front of his and walk in circle.

"You're fine. Just give it try" he chuckles and I smile.

"Damon Salvatore- to what do I owe this pleasure" Carol singsongs in a loud voice. I tense up instantly hearing his name. I've not seen him since that night. It's been two days and as much as I want to talk to him, a part of me is relieved that he himself is keeping his distance from me. I don't think I would ever be able to talk to him about this.

"Damon is my partner for the pageant, Mrs. Lockwood" I hear Sybil say in her sweet but fake tone. I roll my eyes.

Great.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's only for Mystic Falls residents" Carol informs.

"Haven't you heard Mrs. Lockwood? I'm technically a soon-to-be Mystic Falls resident. So that makes me eligible. We're in the moving process and I already talked to Mr. Lockwood. I have always liked Mystic Falls more. Besides Damon is here" She informs proudly.

Just great!

"Oh that's good. Learn the steps. We're just getting started" Carol says while I keep my back to them.

"You know if looks could kill I would be dead by now" Enzo's voice breaks my train of thoughts.

"Huh?" I look at him.

"Damon is giving me death glare. I think you should've asked him to be your partner" he sighs and I look away. "I know everything Elena. Bonnie told me."

"I'm sorry Enzo. I didn't tell you" I look down and he holds my chin gently, forcing me to look up.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. He let you walk away. It's his loss" he says gently and smiles. He takes me by surprise as he twirls me around and dips me down holding me by waist.

"No touching guys" Carol scolds us and we mutter 'sorry'.

"Hello Elena. I see you're participating" Sybil walks towards us, Damon following behind. This day couldn't get any better!

"Just ignore her" I tell Enzo and he nods.

"And what do we have here? A new boy! Oooooh Elena. Is this another of your boyfriends?" Sybil asks checking out Enzo.

God! She's such a bitch. What does Damon even see in her?

"I don't think that is any of your concern girl" Enzo smiles politely at Sybil to which she gives a cold laugh.

"Sybil. Darling, leave them alone" Damon asks sweetly and surprisingly she obliges. She walks away, not before giving an impression that something is definitely cooking in her mind.

I sigh in relief as she walks away. I just don't need any more drama in my life.  
"Bonnie is here" I inform Enzo and he grins at me before making his way towards Bonnie. This whole pageant thing is really consuming. I can't wait to get out of here. I see Bonnie and Enzo chatting happily, so I decide to leave them alone and move out.

* * *

"Elena" I hear a familiar voice and before I can even look up to see the person, a pair of arms take me in a warm hug.

"Surprise" Camille squeals and I see ahead Klaus leaning against the door frame.

"Camille?" I hug her back.

"The one and only" she breaks the hug.

"How did you come…" I smile. "You're here."

"Yeah" she wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"I heard you're participating in Miss Mystic Falls. Didn't think I would miss it, did you?" She grins.

"Thanks" I tell her sincerely and from the corner of my eyes I see Klaus looking at us intently.

"Come on you owe me at least one drink, Elena. I guess practice is almost over" she says and I nod but then my phone beeps.

'Need to talk to you. Meet me at the hall in 5 - Damon'. He has my number. How even? Assuring I will join Camille in 15 min I send her away. I wait for Damon in the hall for at least 15 minutes when Camille calls me.

"Hey , what happened?"

"I need to talk to Carol. I'll be there soon" I lie.

I see Damon coming towards me, his arm draped around Sybil's waist. They both are laughing and I tense up. He was only trolling me. Ugh he and his childish stunts. It pisses me off more when he passes just by my side without once even looking at me. I immediately grab my stuff from the couch and leave.

* * *

After spending some time with Camille, I make my way towards the house. Camille is staying at Klaus's tonight. They're moving fast but I couldn't be happier for them.

A car comes to halt beside me. It's Damon's camaro. What does he want now?

"Elena, get in the car" he orders me. Really Salvatore? I scoff and walk past him. After the stunt he pulled he seriously expects me to follow his order. Too bad, it ain't happening.

"Elena, I said get in" he follows me again and I turn around to give him a piece of mind.

"Oh I'm sorry, weren't you supposed to meet me at the hall? Oh wait you made me wait for half an hour just to walk past me. So no I'm not getting in the car" I spat.

"If you don't get in, I'll drag you inside myself. So, Elena, get in the car" he warns but I keep on moving.  
"Fine, you asked for it" he pulls over rashly and gets out fuming. He just grips my arm and drags me to his car.

"Damon, let go of me" I plead as I try to force my arm out of his deathly grip. "Someone will see us"  
He doesn't budge, instead opens the door, pushes me inside and slams the door shut.

"This is kidnapping" I yell and he chuckles.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"  
He is so frustrating. He atonce drive us to some abundant place, because it's hell risky for us to be seen together.

"Fine, what do you want Damon?" I ask in a serious tone and he stops the car.

"I wasn't thinking. I was upset and I needed a distraction" I watch as he gulps. "It was a mistake and don't you dare breathe a word of it to anyone." His tone goes from soft to threatening at once. This makes me mad.

"Yeah it was mistake and I won't tell about this to anyone. You can sleep peacefully now. "I spit out.

My tone encourages him even more somehow. He smirks at me.

"Soooo, I give you the best kiss of your life and you don't even thank me. How rude, Elena"

Is he serious?

"We're done here"

I roll my eyes and move to get out of the car but Damon reaches out his hand quickly and grabs my arm tightly, pulling me back to face him.

"Damon, let go of me" I say, annoyed but he as always has an amused reaction on his face.

"You want me. I bet you get off thinking of me." He whispers, tip-toeing his fingers along my thigh. "I could rock your world you know. Tell me Elena, have you ever done it" he whispers huskily in my ear.

That's it. I slap him with my free hand. He goes from playful to angry at once.

He grabs me by both my arms and pulls me to him, kissing me hard.

He is rough and demanding. I try to pull out of his grasp but he tightens it more. Having no option I revel in the feeling of his lips against mine. It feels good and it scares me that it feels good. Just when I think I can't take it anymore, he pulls away for a second only to drag me across the seat in his lap and crashes his lips onto mine again. While his one hand is tightly holding me in palace, other hand is massaging my breast.

Oh God!

He slowly moves towards my jaw and neck and then sucks on my skin there. He lifts his eyes to meet mine and smirks deviously before dipping his head down to suck on my breast through the fabric. My head falls back in the unwarranted pleasure his mouth is giving me. His hand moves along the length of my thigh pushing my skirt up in the process. He takes time massaging my skin there before brushing his knuckles across my core.

Just then my phone beeps. This is enough to break me out of my trance. I push him away and take a deep breathe. I calm myself down before picking up the phone. Meanwhile Damon hasn't moved his hand from my thigh and it's distracting me. I, however, handle the phone call graciously assuring my dad I'll be home in 15.

"I need to get home" I breathe out awkwardly and move back to my seat. I can see his eyes are still hooded and it makes me gulp. He nods and drives towards my house without any word. I look out of the window while he concentrates on driving.

"Here we are" Damon mutter as he pull over at some distance from my house. When I don't make a move to get out and he looks at me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Or you wanna continue?"

I shake my head violently and get out of the car.  
I slam the door shut and he drives away instantly. I don't look back and run towards my house. It's going to be a long night.

So here it is. I love to read your thoughts and opinions so give your little time to review this chapter. It inspire us to write more, so please leave the comments.


	9. Never Have I Ever

Go easy on me with this one. Dina wasn't able to edit this chapter but still she checked it out. She gave her review for which I'm thankful to her. :) Happy Reading.

November 2013

"Come on Elena" Damon drag her in his room and she giggles, the sound that seems like a laughter to his ears.

"What are you doing?" She asks as they stand in middle of the room, facing each other. 'God what am I gonna explain to her?' He think, looking at the innocent girl in front of her.

"You remember we did something last summer when we were playing husband wife role?" He watch as she blushes and nod slowly. "Well, I want to try it one more time."

Elena's eyes widen in surprise and he immediately regret his decision of involving her in this. "Look Elena I just found something new…" he tries to explain her but her brows furrows in confusion. "I mean a better way to kiss someone."

"Uncle and aunty are downstairs what if they found out about it" she says, eyes downcast. Damon know that look, she is afraid that if she didn't do this, he'll be mad.

"Elena just let me try this… Please. I promise it'll feel good" he cup her cheeks and she blush deeper. He lean to her and she stare at him, unsure what to do.

"Close your eyes" he whispers and she exhales strongly before closing her eyes. He can feel her breathing turning heavy and the sound of her heart thumping is clearly audible.

"Relax." He says before he press his lips on her and the heat rush through his body. He pulls her closer by waist and she melts into his touch. She opens her mouth and Jesus it feels good. It feels beyond good to Damon

Just an hour ago, Damon caught Mason watching a video, he asked him about it and Mason told him this was what a girl and boy were supposed to do. Now he knows why they do this thing. It feels beyond good.

What if he take it further?

He breaks the kiss before his thoughts starts crossing their limit. Elena pout "Why did you stop?"

"Because you're not ready for this" he says and she raises her brows, clearly demanding explanation. "You're not old enough. You are just 13 and I'm 14 but I promise you, I'll be your first" Damon can say she don't understand what he is trying to say but eventually nod her head.

* * *

"You're great at this Damon" I hear Carol praising them. "The way you're handling Sybil is brilliant" I roll my eyes. Why does everyone has to praise him in front of me?

He is totally in dance, glancing at Sybil with a charming look. He is so busy that he don't even look at me.

Damon is completely ignoring me and jesus that hurts. I never thought his ignorance will hurt me this much. I mean he ignored me before but since that night, the night when he ignited this feeling inside of me again, his presence and absence matters to me more than anything. I want him around, whenever he touch me, this familiar feeling awakens inside of me and I actually don't know what it means. It was the similar feeling I felt when he kissed me all those years ago.

"Elena" I hear Carol calling my name and I turn around, finally meeting Damon's blue eyes over her shoulder. "You need to do this wholeheartedly. It's seem like your mind is some where else" she says and from the corner of eye I watch Damon staring at me. I know he is listening to us. I nod at Carol and she walks away.

"Keep it up Caroline. You're doing great" Carol praises Caroline as she practice steps with Matt.

"What went wrong?" Enzo asks me and I look at him in confusion. "Oh come on Elena, even a blind can see the longing looks you're giving in her direction. Is she your friend?"

"Yeah. She is. I don't know what happened but she isn't talking to me" I shrug.

"Talk to her Elena. Silence won't do any good" he smiles and I nod.

I follow Caroline down the hall. Practice is over and pageant is tomorrow. I guess it's perfect opportunity to talk to her. I need to know what went so wrong that she isn't talking to me. What did I do?

"Caroline" I call out and she stops. She turn around and cross her arms around her chest. "Let's get this over with" I mutter.

"Caroline why are you mad at me?" I ask, afraid of an answer because I honestly have no idea what happened. She huff and look away. "What did I do wrong?" I ask her. I see as a single tear roll down her cheeks.

"It's you who should be mad at me Elena" she says. "Why did you have to be so good. Huh?" She shakes her head.

"What are you saying?" I throw my arms up in surrender.

"I should have supported you when Sybil tormented you but I didn't do anything and here you're asking me what happened, instead of being mad at me" I can see unshed tears in her eyes.

"Caroline…"

"No Elena I'm feeling this guilty and I need to get this out but out of my pride I wasn't able to…" She starts rambling."I…I was jealous of you Elena" she hung her head low. "Stefan was with you whole time and…"

"Stefan loves you Caroline. Why can't you see that? He's been asking me alot about you lately and that is why we spent time together" I say in disbelief.

"I believe you Elena but Stefan never loved me because if had ever lover loved me he wouldn't have left" she spats angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I stare at her.

"Stefan didn't tell you about main part. Did he?" She shakes her head and I get more confused with minutes passing.

"Tell me Caroline" I demand and she looks down.

"Last year I got that little crush on Stefan and he returned my affection. We started spending time together and eventually I fall for him" she wipe tears from her face. "I was happy. He was everything I ever wanted but you know everything doesn't go the way you want" she shake her head.

"I told him I loved him, he said it back. He told me he loved me" I see as Caroline smile a little, staring at blank space, probably lost in the memory. "I wanted us to be official and he agreed. Klaus had a crush on me and Damon being his best friend told Stefan to stay away from me."

"Damon did what?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Stefan walked away from me just because Damon asked him to. Now that Klaus have his crush on Camille not me, Stefan is free to approach me. I'm not a toy Elena. How could he do that to me?" She burst into tears and I wrap my arm around her shoulder in comforting manner.

"Whenever I saw him with you, it just bring back many memories like how we used to be and how we can't go back there" she says and I realizes I know the feeling immediately. It's how I feel about me and Damon. Watching him everyday in school is a painful reminder that we can't be friends and can't be the way we used to be. Damon made sure of that.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry" her apology is sincere so I instantly hug her.

"It's okay. I forgive you" I rub her back as she breaks down.

"I wanted to talk to you but I wasn't able to. You were friends with Stefan and has a history with Damon. I didn't wanted to complicate things more than they already are".

"Hey you're my friend. You can tell me everything. Okay" I take her face in my hands and she nods.

* * *

I come out of the car and lean back, waiting for Damon. I need to ask him why did he do that to Caroline? Not just Caroline but to his own brother too. Who the hell does he think of himself? My phone beeps and I open the car door and bent to take the phone from the seat.

"Someone's missing me?" Damon's fingers dance over my back and I jump, bumping my head on seat in process, completely startled by his sudden appearance. "Someone's jumpy."

I rub my forehead and turn around to see him grinning, all the anger fades away and only one thought strike in my mind 'beautiful'. He is inhumanly beautiful.

"It's rude to stare Elena" he cocks his head arrogantly and I look away, biting my lip in process.

"You're here. I thought you were too occupied with your girlfriend" I say and immediately regret my words when I see him smirking. He clearly takes this in a wrong way. "Get your mind out of gutter Salvatore."

"I didn't say anything. It's you who is having these wild fantasies about me" he grins. "What can I say I'm an eternal stud" he wiggle his eyebrows which makes the knots turn in my stomach.

"You need to stop doing these flirty little comments and this eye thing you do" I narrow my eyes at him and he again wiggle his brows.

"What eye thing Elena?" He step closer but I stand on my ground. I refuse to add more arrogance in him or fuel his ego.

"You know…" I look into his eyes but it's kind of difficult when he is standing toe to toe with me. I completely forget that my body don't stand a chance against his cockiness. No matter what I do or how much I loath him, my body responds to his touch.

"I didn't know I have an effect on you" he whispers and I tilt my head to stare at him.

"You've no effect on me. Stop thinking about yourself too much Salvatore" I step back and he huff, roll his eyes like he don't believe me.

"So why did you ask me to meet you?" His question catch me off guard and I try to gather my thoughts. "Do you want to continue where we left previous night?"

I can feel my cheeks heat up as the images of our hot make out session roam in my mind. "Ah.. You clearly want to continue" he grins and stand closely. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts.

"You can't do this" I stare at him. "You weren't even looking at me few months ago, let alone talking and now you're…" my words trail off as his fingers slip under my top, caressing my soft skin.

"And now?" I bit my lip at his question. "You remember we used to do this thing when we were children. You want this Elena".

"We were children back then. We didn't knew what we were doing" I ramble as my heart start beating fast. God I suppress that memory deep inside of me. I thought he forget about that but clearly he haven't.

"Oh really Elena but I think we clearly knew what we were doing back then. We did this thing for months, you were grown to enjoy that" he says and I step back, clearly needing more space between us. "Oh do you remember, you even asked me one time that what if you got pregnant? We weren't even having sex but still…" He smirks as I press my palms against my ears.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You yourself told me that, our childhood doesn't matter anymore" I hiss and he steps towards me.

"You never answered my question from previous night" my brows furrow in confusion. "Have you ever got laid?"

I look around, looking everywhere but him. I start playing with my fingers nervously, I don't want to answer him. I open the car door and hop in when he hold door handle. "I promised you I'll be your first. We were friends, so for the sake of what we had, I'm going to hold my promise till the end. I'll be your first" he says and slam the door, making me jump on my seat.

I watch as he hop in in his Camereo and drive away.  
Then and Only then, I remember I've not talked to him about Caroline.

* * *

DPOV

"I brought Bourbon" Bonnie grins as I hand her my father's best liquor. We all are gathering at Bonnie's place for dinner. Her parents are always on business trips, so she was in a need of friend's night.

"You're the best" she hug me and from the corner of my eye ,I see Elena stretching upward to grab something in kitchen. I smirk and breaks the hug. Bonnie went to Enzo who is watching TV ,while I make my way towards Elena.

I hold her by waist and lift her up, she gasps and look over her shoulder at me. I simply grin and she glare at me. I like the chase. Let's see how much she can resist me. She take a jar from the shelf and I put her on feet, standing closely to her. She is trapped in between my body and the shelf, her chest is heaving and I know I've her.

"Hello Elena" I tilt my head and look at her with mischief. She open and closes her mouth. Not a word escapes her mouth. My fingers travels the smooth skin of her neck, jaw, her beautiful face and then disappear in her hairs. I take out the pin that is holding her chocolate hairs in bun, making the strands falling around her shoulders in curls. "Now they look better."

"Damon" Sybil's voice echoes through the house and I cringe. She can't let me spend time with Elena. Can she? Bonnie invited her too for me and I couldn't tell Bonnie that she don't have to. Because I knew Bonnie would've grown suspicious because I always wanted them to spend tome together.

I smirk at Elena who roll her eyes, turn around and then leave her there in her own thoughts.

* * *

"It's Miss mystic falls tomorrow, I'm just so excited" Sybil beams as she tells Matt her excitement about the event. Barbie sitting beside Matt looking anywhere but Stefan, who is sitting beside me staring at Barbie with a longing expression.

Sometimes I regret my decision about telling Stefan to stay away from Caroline. I never liked her but Stefan has grown to love her but hello what could I've done? I didn't wanted to cause trouble between Stefan and Klaus.

"Yes Damon is a great dancer" Sybil loops our arms and I smile tightly. I'm escorting Sybil and I'm sure this is gonna hell of a ride. I can say she is an amazing dancer but what amuse me is her behavior. She wants to win not for herself but to defeat Elena.

Elena.

Just a few days ago I was trying to apologize Elena for Sybil's behaviour but now it feels like it doesn't matter anymore. The things I'm awakening inside her are enough for her to forget past events. I can't tell I'm not surprised the way her body responded to my touch, to every kiss I left on her body.

We always had this wild passion in us. Even when she was 13 and didn't knew anything about sex, her response to my touch was incredible.

Just by remembering her heavy breathing, her soft lips and wild passion makes me hard instantly. I shift on my seat uncomfortably.

'Stop' I tell myself. I can't think like that about her. She's a Gilbert for God's sake. I'm just teasing her with touches here and there, no personal attachment.

But again I don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I warned her not to breathe a word about other night and said it was a mistake. But again I did the same mistake last night. When I saw her in her tight red top and black skirt, I could only think about her long, slender legs and her attractive body.

I can tell that she is a vergin. She is inexperienced at this and honestly I'm more than willing to teach her about this thing, practically I might add.

"You with us Damon?" My brother asks, turning towards me and I nod.

* * *

"Let's play 'Never Have I Ever'" Sybil rub her hands in excitement and I know that look. I was actually surprised that she didn't threw any snarky comment in Elena's direction throughout the dinner but now I think she's playing her cards.

"Yeah it'll be fun" Enzo says and I look at Elena who is glancing in my direction nervously.

After filling everyone's glass, Bonnie sit with Enzo, while I sit with Sybil, Caroline with Matt and Stefan with Elena.

"Never have I ever kissed my teacher" Bonnie grins in Caroline's direction who roll her eyes. She gulp her shot.

"You did?" Matt looks at Caroline with wide eyes.

"Yeah we were playing truth and dare and my tuition teacher just walked in. Can you imagine I had to kiss him and then left. My mother asked me so much why I left my tuition classes" she giggle and everyone burst into laughter.

"Okay my turn Never have I ever done sex in my life" Sybil says and everyone laugh.

"I doubt anyone gonna have their shot" Enzo says and I glance at Elena who is watching everyone. She inhale sharply and gulp her drink in one go. Everyone grows silent and my heart starts beating in my chest wildly. So I assumed right. She is a vergin.

Stefan breaks the awkward silence. "Never have I ever had a make out session with Damon"

"I'm gonna drink" Sybil grins mischievously and gulp her shot. I glance at Elena, she also had a make out session with me.

Let's have some fun!

"Elena aren't you going to drink?" I ask her and watch as her eyes widen in surprise, while I smirk widely.

So there it is… Guys if you've anything to say just say it… Your reviews motivate us to write and I really appreciate them… I got really low response on last few chapters, so if you want me continue, let me know.


	10. I'll Always Choose You

Thanks to amara97 and to Dina as always for helping me out with this chapter.. God she just changed it totally and I loved it. I hope you guys love it too…

" Elena"

I turn towards Damon who is looking intently at me. I glare at him but it doesn't bother him. I thought he wanted to keep it a secret? Besides his girlfriend is here so it's even more awkward.

"Aren't you going to drink?" His words catch me off guard and my jaw literally drops. He's persistent. Everyone is looking at us suspiciously and I wish the ground would swallow me in.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The only thing I could hear was my heart, which is pounding painfully in my chest. My palms are growing sweaty as all eyes are on me contemplating my next move. Bonnie and Enzo are confused, I can tell that with the facial expressions they are wearing, Stefan is looking at me with an amused face while Caroline is looking at me with disappointment.

"Why would Elena take this shot? She never had a make out session with you" Bonnie breaks the awkward silence and I start playing with my fingers nervously. I never should've trusted him. I never should've given in.

"Really, Elena?" Damon pouts at me and it just infuriates me more.

"I…. I nev.." I stammer and Damon bursts out laughing. Everyone looks at him in confusion including me.

"Relax guys. I was only kidding. I wouldn't touch her " he shrugs while eyeing me and I turn red in anger and embarrassment.

That hurt like a bitch!

He was the one who made a move on me and now he's talking as if I'm some trash he wouldn't dare associate with. I want to shout at him and at everyone. But I know nothing good could come out of it. It's for the better if no one knows. So instead I take a deep breathe to calm myself.

"I knew it! " Sybil cheers loudly and pulls him into a possessive kiss; obviously trying to show who he belongs to.

Well! She can keep him.

As much as it upsets me I stay calm and pretend as if nothing happened. No one was in mood for another round so we decide to part out ways.

Thanks to Damon!

I decide to walk to clear my head. Also, I didn't wanna cock block Bonnie and Enzo. I wrap the cardigan around me tightly as the air hits me. As I'm about to reach my home someone honks loudly from behind. Not sure if it meant at me I turn around to see Damon's Camaro approaching me.

I want to run and never look at him. It's too much. Do I really mean nothing to him? Or I convinced myself what we had was something. Nevertheless, I stand my ground deciding to give him a piece of his mind.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes" he mocks me coming out of his car.

"Why are you here? " I ask through my gritted teeth.

"Oh come on…Elena. Don't be melodramatic. It was just a joke" he rolls his eyes and tears well up in my eyes. However, I blink it back. I don't want to show him how much he hurt me.

"Yeah I got it. But I asked what are you doing here?" I spit out angrily.

At that he moves to stand in front of me and pushes me onto the cold wall. I shiver.

"Well" He draws out while moving his fingers inside my top caressing my skin.

I take a deep breathe trying not to cry.

"Seems like you needed a little reminder" he whispers into my ear and squeezes my waist.

I shut my eyes tightly. I'm shivering.  
"Damon, sto-"I stop mid sentences as he inhales me and kisses my neck.

I take a deep breathe again and push him off me.  
"You need to stop. We need to stop"

"Yeah? " he doesn't believe my words. So he grabs my face and kisses me hard. It's rough. Almost bruising. I push him off again and slap him hard.

Saying he looked shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"You can't keep doing this. At the end of the day, whatever happens between us you're always gonna choose your family above me. You'll never let the rivalry go. So it's better if we keep our distance. Go back to your girlfriend Damon."

I dismiss him and walk toward my home.

"We aren't done" I hear him yelling at me in a threatening tone.

I keep on walking deciding not to respond. Damon's stunt today made something snap inside of me, a hope crushed in my heart.

* * *

DPOV

"Good morning Damon" my mother kisses my cheek as I take the seat beside her. I smile at her and look at my father who in in deep thought. "Morning dad" I greet and he looks at me, finally realizing my presence. He nods and smiles tightly. Giuseppe is a confident man and he doesn't let anything bother him much but judging his face, I can say something is wrong.

"Something's wrong?" I ask and he sighs. I can read him like an open book. My relationship with my father isn't really close but we're family. We understand each other, trust each other.

"John Gilbert is in town" he says and I grip my fork tightly. "As sheriff."

John Gilbert has always been on our back, since forever.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it" he says as Stefan joins us. I thought I would enjoy this day. I mean I was in a super bad mood yesterday, not to mention because of Elena and now my mood is totally spoiled by the other Gilbert.

"Lockwood's invited us tomorrow night for Thanksgiving. We need to be ready" my dad informs us. The Gilberts, The Mikelsons will be there. We need to be ready for anything.

After the breakfast, I made my way towards the grill. I need some strong stuff before I go to that stupid pageant dance.

"Don't you think it's little early for day drinking mate" Kol says as he take a seat beside me on booth. I lift the glass higher in mock cheer and gulp it one go.

"You know mate, I'm not your drinking Buddy" Kol says and I roll my eyes.

"You're the one to talk. Believe me, I can't even stand you" I say and he chuckles.

"Holy shit" his eyes look over my shoulder and I turn around, gulping my drink in process. There she is, looking like she is inviting someone to claim her already. I almost choke out on my drink when I take in her appearance; her tight shorts highlighting her curvy ass as she sways inside the grill.

"Yeah" I breathe out as she turns her back at me, giving me a perfect look of her ass.

"What the fuck is John Gilbert doing here" he curses under his breath and my eyes wander beside Elena, my eyes widens as I watch John and Jeremy sitting with her.

Wow! How come I didn't notice them!

"Well because you were too busy thinking of ways to fuck her" I scold myself silently.

'Where are you?' I read Sybil's text and I gulp my remaining drink. We're supposed to be at the venue early for the last minute preparation. I keep watching Elena as she eat her breakfast. So, John has taken out little Gilberts for breakfast.

I need to hurry up but I just can't stop staring at her.  
She laughs when Jeremy says something, her head falls back and I admire her long neck. Oh how I would kiss it. God what's wrong with me. I was keeping my distance from her a few months ago and now I'm feeling this burning desire for her. It's like my mind can't think of anything else but her.

For a moment, her eyes meet mine and I watch as she freezes, staring at me. However, she goes back to ignoring me and it adds to my anger. She says something to John and gets up. She made her way towards the washroom and I look around. Kol is talking to Davina. She's here for Thanksgiving and judging by the looks they are giving each other, I think they'll hardly notice me. I follow Elena to the washroom.

She enters and I again look around for anyone. Thankfully it's early morning, so there are not much people in grill. I quickly made my way inside the washroom and lock the door behind me.

"Are you following me?" She asks in disbelief and I roll my eyes. "You can't do this. Uncle John is here".

"I saw. What is he doing here anyway? You Gilberts will never leave us alone nah? Well tell him to stay the fuck away from my family or there will be consequences"

"What are you talking about? He is just doing his duty." She scoffs

"And you slapped me yesterday" I glare at her while eyeing her up to down.

God! She looks so delicious!

"You deserved it" she says defiantly and it amuses me.

Oh my little firecracker!

I grab her by waist and pull her against me. She struggles against me but I don't let go.

"Try that again and I swear I will teach you a good lesson"

I slowly drag my hands towards her ass and squeeze it. She yelps.

Oh how much I love her reaction! I push her away from me and get out quickly.

* * *

"Hey Damon" Camille greets me as I make my way outside. I smile tightly.

"Hi…" I look at her and then at Klaus who roll his eyes but couldn't fight the smile creeping on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to grab breakfast" Camille shrugs and I raise my brow.

"So you're coming for dance?" I ask her and she look at Klaus who is staring at me intently.

"She is staying for the dance" Klaus tells me and I nod. I've not been able to talk with Klaus for a while and I know he wants to talk to me but with everything going on I'm scared. Klaus can say that something is wrong just by the look of my face. "How about you and I have boy's night after that, Damon"

"Yeah sure" I smile tightly. "You two enjoy. I'm going for dance. See you there" I say and honestly run from there. Klaus knows and I'm sure as hell that he is going to compel me into talk with him."

MISS

* * *

MYSTIC FALLS PAGEANT

"Do you see Matt down there" Caroline asks and I search for Matt in escorts but he is nowhere to be seen. I see Enzo standing there but not Matt.

"No he isn't here" I murmur more to myself but stop when I see her panicked gaze.

"Matt's not here" she looks at me with wide eyes. "What am I going to do Elena? I'm next"

"Caroline Forbes escorted by Matthew Donavon" Carol announced and Caroline looks at me helplessly. I look down the stairs and see Stefan standing there in place of Matt.

"Caroline, Stefan is there to escort you. Go" I urge her to go but she shakes her head. "Caroline it's kind of embarrassing situation, if you won't do this, it'll be worse. Just go" I practically make her go and she walk down the stairs and Stefan smiles politely at her. He takes her hand gently and leads her outside. Just then I notice Enzo is not standing there anymore. He must be somewhere down there, waiting for announcement. I try to keep myself calm.

"Amber Wesley escorted by James Wood" Carol announced another girl and I again look down but Enzo is nowhere. Two more announcements and it's my turn. I try not to panick. Enzo will be there when I will walk down the stairs. He has to be.

"Calm down Elena. You look like you've seen a ghost" Sybil stand beside me. I choose to ignore her and keep watching downstairs. "I mean Enzo is not going to be downstairs to escort you."

"What do you mean?" I look at her.

"I may have told him that Bonnie's car broke down in the middle of nowhere and he has to go, to help her. I didn't lie though. I just told him what Bonnie didn't want to tell him, your caring best friend."

"You're bluffing" I roll my eyes, trying to look confident.

"Elena Gilbert escorted by Lorenzo St. John" Carol announced.

"Good luck Elena. I'm right behind you" she smirks and I make my way downstairs. My heart stops when I reach downstairs, Enzo is not there. I look around, all eyes are on me, my heart start beating wildly in my chest but just when I thought everything is going down the hill, someone step in place of Enzo.

"What are you doing?" I whisper as his blue eyes meet mine.

"If it isn't obvious. " he whispers back.

I smile tightly as Damon lead me outside. "Weren't you supposed to be with Sybil?"

"I know" he looks away. We stand in front of each other. I see from the corner of my eye as Sybil comes outside with…

Matt?

I can say she is furious at Damon but she puts up a happy face. Damon is looking all gorgeous in his black suit, white shirt. For a moment I just let myself stare at the beautiful boy standing in front of me.

"Our families are here" I whisper. "You family is here. You shouldn't have done that" I say as we bow head.

"Right now we just have to get through this" he says and the song starts.

My hands gazes his as we move around in a circle. I see the furious reactions of my dad, Uncle John and Pearl and I freeze. "Look at me" Damon instructs and I avert my eyes from them. "Keep an eye contact" he instructs and I nod slightly. I take a deep breath and my other hand mirrors Damon's as we again move in circle. Then my both hands mirrors his and we again move in circle.

Finally when he holds me in his arms, it's like everything fades away. I stare at him and he smirks, his blue eyes full of mischief as his fingers caress my back. Dance seems to go on forever as we danced on 'all I need' song. Our feet, our hands, eyes go on with rhythm as we danced, just looking at each other. Eventually dance comes to end and we break from each other's embrace. I open my mouth to say something but Damon beats me to it.

"You are welcome by the way" he answers my unspoken great fullness.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"You owe me Elena and I am looking forward to it." he winks at me and my cheeks heats up at his unspoken reference.

He risked upsetting his family for me. So even if he didn't say the words, it feels like his choice is clear, not his family, not our family's rivalry but me. If it ever come down between me and his hate for my family, he'll choose me.

Reviews.. :) Check out the prologue of my next story 'Falling Around You'. There'll be an update on that one soon…


	11. The Complications

Happy Reading.. Important note at the end of the chapter. :)

"Seriously Damon what the hell were you thinking?" My dad asks me for the millionth time and again I have no answer to his question. Why did I play the hero? I'm a bad boy but still I did something questionable.

"Giuseppe… Let it go" my mother look at my father. "She was his childhood friend" she whispers.

That's it.

"I did what I did to piss off John and I'm pretty sure I get successful doing so" I smirks. I can't let anyone think that what I did was because of any emotional attachment.

"Damon… You want to piss off John Gilbert? The sheriff. He's already been on our back since Zach's case and you want to piss him off?" My father start shouting but I just roll my eyes.

It's the best excuse I can come up with. I can't tell him that I became Elena's last minute escort because I didn't want her to get embarrassed. I couldn't let her get humiliated in front of every person in that room. And honestly when she came downstairs, dressing up in that tight blue dress that hug every curve of her body at perfect places, the way her cheeks were flushed with all the attention, her chocolate hairs that were in bun, I wanted to have her…

And Damon Salvatore always gets what he wants...so I stepped in front of her and danced with her. I'm still pissed at the fact that Enzo stood up Elena but a wicked part of me is relieved that I didn't had to saw her dancing with someone else in that 'fuck me' look.

"Giuseppe.. Let it go" my mother says. "And Damon get a grip on your emotions. It's not your place to get involved. You'll stay out of this rivalry. You got it?" I roll my eyes at my mother's obvious concern.

"Okay.. Mommy dearest.. Can I go now?" I ask in a annoyed tone.

"Damon don't talk to your mother like that" my father says in a warning tone and I immediately feels guilty for misbehaving with them. They are just worried because John is an asshole and he takes pleasure in ruining things for Salvatores.

"I'm sorry" I say and leave from there. I walked upto my room and find Stefan standing by the edge of window.

"Stefan?" I rise my brows in a questioning manner.

"Was it true?" He turn around to face me and my brows furrow in confusion. "Did you danced with Elens just to piss off John?" He asks looking at me with an accused look and I roll my eyes.

Just what I need!

"I'm not doing this" I shake my head and loosen my tie, entering in the room.

"Just say yes or no Damon" he says. "You had Sybil, your girlfriend. Or did you totally forget about her when you stepped in?"

"Enzo stood Elena up" I say the obvious thing.

"And you stood up your girlfriend for Elena" he asks amusedly and I glare at him.

"What's your point?"

"Did you really danced with Elena to piss off John or did you do it because you couldn't let her get embarrassed?" He smirks and in all honesty I want to punch that smirk off his face.

"I do what I want.… When I want .. I don't answer anyone"I bit back, not liking the way he smiled smugly…

"Come on Damon… It is obvious"

"You won the pageant baby brother… Congratulations" I say sarcastically, trying to distract him from myself.

"Yeah.. I did.. Caroline was happy" he beams and I smirked. "I hope she would forgive me…"

"She will…eventually" I say and Just then my phone ringing and I look at caller Id.

Elena?

Why the hell is Elena calling me? I look at Stefan, giving him a look that is clearly signalling him that he need to leave. I can't risk talking to Elena in front of him. He roll his eyes before leaving.

"Elena" I smirk as I receive her call. I hear her sighing and I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to say…" She pauses for a moment before saying. "Thank you."

"Well your welcome" a genuine smile appears on my face. "I'm looking forward for your great fullness" I say but She ignores my last comment.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. You risked everything and I owe you. You practically saved me from all the humiliation" she says.

"Well you can thanks me tomorrow or day after that or day after that" I hear her laughing and I chuckle. I like that sound.

"Okay.. So I'm heading home… Good bye Damon" she says.

"Goodbye Elena" I say and hang up.

"Damon" Stefan enter into the room and I roll my eyes.

"What stef?" I look at him, turning around.

"I was just informing you that Mom and I are leaving and she made your favorite.. Pasta" he says and I nod.

"Tell mom thank you" I say and he nods and turn around to leave but stops near the door.

"You can thank her tomorrow or day after that or day after that" he smirks and I grab the nearby pillow, throwing it in Stefan's direction which he dodges clearly.

"Asshole" I shout as he chuckles and leave from there. I shake my head. I never thought that Pageant day would turn into like this. Sybil was angry as hell, she shouted and yelled but honestly I don't give a damn. She said she got humiliated but I wanted to ask her what about when she humiliated Elena in front of whole school. She was lucky Matt stepped in.

* * *

EPOV

I enter into the house. My family leave the pageant early. I can say they're pissed but it is wrong to blame me. I didn't asked Damon to step in and if he hadn't, I would've been humiliated and I don't regret to accept his proposal. I smile as I remember our conversation. After Caroline was declared as Miss Mystic Falls, I got free time. So I decided to call Damon….

"Elena" uncle John's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. He comes downstairs with my father and Pearl.

"Yes" I stand my ground, I didn't do anything wrong.

"Keep your eyes down when elders are talking" he says and I roll my eyes. I mean we are in 21st century…

"Elena" my dad's stern voice make me look down. "Why did Damon stepped in?"

"Seriously dad? Enzo went to help Bonnie and I came downstairs with no escort. He practically saved me from being embarrassed" I exclaime.

"You shouldn't hang out with that Bennett girl. She's a bad influence on you" John tells me. "She lured in that sweet boy enzo also."

I control my urge to lash out. How dare he talks about Bonnie like that? He don't know her…  
"Uncle John Bonnie is my best friend and I'm glad Enzo went to help her instead of doing that stupid dance with me" I say.

"That wasn't a stupid dance Elena" John shouts and I flinch. "You ruined our reputation. Everyone is talking about how a Salvatore saved a Gilbert. You think that Damon did that to save you from embarrassment?"

I stare at him, not quite getting his point. "He did what he did to piss off us. He knew how much harm it'll cause to our reputation".

"Everything is not about reputation" I rise my voice.

"Don't you dare to talk to me like that" John looks at me with hard face. "I'm not Grayson, child!"

"Exactly you're not my father" I exclaime. "So stop being one."

I can say John is taken aback with my comment but he didn't give me any choice.

"I'm a Gilbert and I won't allow you ruin our family's reputation" he says through his teeth. "You're grounded."

I look at my dad who is standing beside him quietly. "Dad?"

"Your uncle is right Elena" he says in the same angry tone and tears fall from my eyes. I run upstairs and closed the door behind me. How can they do that to me?

* * *

DPOV

"Damon" Klaus grins and I roll my eyes. "Come on mate why so moody?"

We are here in Mystic Grill enjoying Caroline's party. Apparently she throws the party in celebration of becoming Miss Mystic Falls. She isn't that big fan of mine or Klaus's but her escort is my brother and her best friend's boyfriend is Klaus. So she had to invite us.

I was not in the mood to party but I thought I'll get to see Elena, which is not happening anytime soon. She's late and no one can be late in Caroline's party which is somewhere saying that she is going to skip it.

It's a good thing Klaus is drunk because I'm not ready for his 20 questions or his accusation looks.

"Come on pouty" he gives a pat on my shoulder but I'm in no mood for dancing or drinking. When I didn't answer Klaus, he eventually went to drink more while I keep sitting in the corner, staring at the entrance door.

"She's not going to come" Camille comes to sit beside me.

"I don't know what are you talking about" I shrug.

"Come on Damon" she says, rolling her eyes. "You're staring at entrance for an hour now. You're clearly waiting for someone".

"No I'm not" I say in an annoyed tone. Maybe I like Camille but I hate when someone reads me like a book. Am I that obvious?

"Okay.. I thought you were waiting for Elena but I think I misunderstood you" she makes b a move to stand up and I groan in annoyance.

"Okay fine" I run my hands through my hairs. " I'm waiting for her…for Elena" I look away when she smiles.

"She's not coming" she sighs.

"Why?"

"She's grounded" she says. "I went to her home after the dance but her parents said she's grounded" she shrugs.

"Just because she did that fucking stupid dance with me… She is grounded!" Camille flinched at my tone and I murmur an apology.

"I don't know what happened Damon" she says and stand up. "I better go and watch Klaus. He is drunk" she smiles warmly and I nod my head.

* * *

Elena's POV

"So, you're coming with us to Lockwood's huh?" I ask as Enzo enter in my room.

"Yeah about that. I need a favour. Bonnie is alone, you know her parents are always on business trip, so I was thinking…"

"Yeah go for it Enzo" I understand his words and I know he wants to be with Bonnie.

"What about your dad?" He asks nervously and I smirk. "What are you planning Gilbert?" He grins.

"Whatever it takes to unite love birds" I wink at him.

"I don't know Elena… I don't want him to be left alone on Thanksgiving. I mean it's not good" my dad says for the millionth time and I control my urge to roll eyes.

Enzo wanted to do Thanksgiving dinner with Bonnie but my dad wanted him to join us at Lockwood's. So I've taken the responsibility to help Enzo. We made an excuse that he is sick, now I've to convince my dad to let him stay at home.

"Dad he is sick. So what about this? I'll come home soon. I also don't want him to feel lonely dad. Enzo is my friend" I say in a low voice and dad let out a sigh.

"Okay… John will join us at Lockwood's in 10. So let's go" my dad says and after checking up on Enzo, who actually deserve an Oscar in acting, we make our way towards Lockwood's.

I'm still pissed at my family for blaming me about what happened on pageant but I had to play nice because of Enzo. I wish I could stay home too because I'm so not getting good feeling about this dinner.

The car comes into halt and we step outside. Mom and dad are walking ahead while I and Jeremy are following them.

"Salvatore's are here" Jeremy whispers. "I'm so not getting good feeling about this."

I want to tell Jeremy I'm also not getting good vibes but decides against it. "Everything is going to be fine" even the words laugh at me. Whenever Salvatore's and Gilbert's are in same room, nothing is going to be fine but I hope this one end on a good note.

As we reach front porch, I look around and see Damon laughing at something, he is looking gorgeous as always. God what is wrong with me? I've to stop thinking about him.

"Elena" my eyes move from Damon to the boy besides him, Mason Lockwood. I smile at him and he asks me to join them. I look at my dad who nods slightly before making my way towards them.

Mason steps forward and take me in a warm hug. "Hey stranger" I say and look ahead to see Damon staring at me. He brings his glass higher in a mock cheer before downing his drink in one go.

"How have you been?" Mason places his hand on the small of my back as he guides me to where Damon is standing.

"Fine" I say. I don't know Mason is doing this thing purposely or he literally have no idea about my and Damon's relationship. We talked for few minutes before making our way inside. I didn't miss the glare I received from John when I walk inside with Damon.

They all engaged in conversation but my eyes keep staring at Damon time to time. He is wearing black leather jacket on white shirt, his hairs are super messy giving him a sexy look. He looks at me at the exact time and sips his drink in a sensual manner making me gulp.

I also lift my glass, caressing it's edge in a sensual manner before bringing it to my lips and gulping it. I lick my lips afterwards and smirks when I see him shifting uncomfortably.

* * *

DPOV

God who the hell is the girl sitting in front of me and what did she do to sweet Elena or the girl who asked me stop and slapped me. I watch as she crossed her long legs and sip her drink slowly. She's wearing a peach color dress, which is not so much reviling but hugging every curve of her body, it's short so it gives a great look of her legs.

She stands up from her seat and everyone is so engaged in the stupid conversation that I take the risk and follow her.

I open the door of the spare bedroom, where she entered and close the door behind.

"Damon what are you doing here. Uncle John is…" she don't get to finish her sentence as I cup her face and smash my lips with her. I pour my frustration, my anger and my fear in the kiss. I roughly take her hairs in my hand and angle her head to have a better access to her mouth.

How dare she makes me feel this way? How dare she makes me want her. I want to become one with her. I want to breathe her, feel her. How it must feel to be inside her, her walls clenching around me. I feel myself getting more hard at the imagination.

I want her to scream my name out of pleasure. I grab her behind and pull her against him, letting her feel how much I wanted her.

"Damon" she says, pushing me a little but keep standing near me, flushing against my chest. "Our families are here."

"Yeah. I know" I keep moving my hands up and down her bare arm. "But you want this".

"I don't know what I want" she shrugs innocently.

"You want a love that consumes you, passion and adventure and even a little danger" she stare at me as I continue. "I stir this passion inside of you that nobody can. You seeks danger and adventure because you're standing here with a Salvatore while your sheriff uncle is just outside."

"It's not right" she whispers.

"It's right just not right now" I say and she looks at me with her big doe eyes.

"Damon," she breathes. I lean my forehead against her. "What are you doing to me?" She says hoarsely and I watch her as she try to calm her nerves.

"The same thing you're doing to me" I say and she stares at me.

"What do you want from me?" I stare deep into her eyes and watch as she gulps. Just when I was about to answer her question, a knock on the door stops me.

So, the last episode of TVD is going to air in few hours and I'm very excited about it. However I want you guys to answer my only question 'Would you guys still read my stories after this episode?' . I mean I don't want to keep writing these stories if you won't read, so let me know what are you thinking.. Those who don't have any account on fan fiction. net, they can also review as guest. :)


	12. Promises

Hello guys.. I know I'm late, actually very late for posting this chapter but what can I say. I was really busy and I know some of you might have concluded that I'm not going to update my stories anymore but just know this.. I'll never give up on this or my other stories. I'll keep updating them, whenever I'll able to.

Klaus's POV

"Where are you Damon?" I mutter under my breath as I looked around the big Lockwood mansion. As always I was late for that so called charade but the worst thing was I couldn't find Damon. I was here sitting around these old couples, I know Stefan, he was here sitting beside Caroline but he wasn't a big fan of mine. Talking of Mason we never get along and that Tyler kid was never in my group.

So here I was sitting among my least favourite people. Interesting thing was Gilbert's were there but Elena was no where to be seen. 'Is she with Damon?' I thought but quickly dismissed it.

Nah!

They both were tom and jerry version, I didn't think they would ever give up their fight. Maybe Damon was out there, for fresh air, I thought as I made my way outside the mansion. I looked around but again Damon was no where.

"Bastard" I muttered. He knew I would be here and still he was on MIA. I turned around only to meet my least favorite person on the earth.

John Gilbert.

"Hello Mr Gilbert" I gave a fake smile and he nodded. "Klaus.. What are you doing out here?" He asked casually but I know there was something in the way he asked like he wanted to know something from my answer.

"I was just hoping to get some fresh air" I said and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, making me stand in front of him.

"I'm a sheriff kid, don't ever lie to me" he said in a hard tone and I gulped. "Now" he let go of my arm which I started rubbing because jesus the man completely bruised it. "I've some questions".

"Anything you wanna know Mr Gilbert"

"Tell me about the relationship between my niece and Salvatore" he asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Stefan and Elena are good friends. They talk sometimes but not regularly" I shrugged. However I knew that he was not talking about Stefan, he wanted to know about Damon and Elena. But I decided to play dumb.

"Klaus" he patted my both shoulders hard, making me yelp. "I'm asking about Damon Salvatore".

"They don't talk to each other. Damon hate her" I said and he nodded. He left making me wonder….

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Damon's POV

The knock on the door stopped me. Elena stared up at me in horror, if anyone… Anyone saw us here together we were doomed. John would probably ground her forever, I doubt he would even let her go back to boarding school, considering I was there too.

"Who?" I asked as I stare down at her. I gulped as door knob turned and we came face to face with little Gilbert.

Jeremy.

He looked back and forth between me and his sister, we were still standing close and Elena immediately stepped out of my arms.

"Dad is looking for you" he said, looking between us.

"Jeremy…" Elena tried talk about it. I know she didn't want her father to know that I'd been talking to her.

"Don't Elena" Jeremy held his hand up, he shook his head in disappointment and left from there. I turned around fully to face Elena, it's like her face had turned into a white sheet. She was trembling and I immediately held her.

"Hey" I cup her face. "It's okay. He won't say anything".

"How…how can be you so sure?" She stepped ut of my reach and left from there. "It was a mistake."

* * *

We sat around the dinning table, The tension was so thick in room that it could be cut with a knife. John was clearly shooting daggers at our family while my father just ignored him. Klaus sat beside me and call it a fate or whatever but Elena sat on other side of me. John was sitting in front of us and I could feel his eyes on Elena as if daring her to do anything out of manners.

"By the way Long time no see mate.. You were on MIA" Klaus said, grinning at me like an idiot and I rolled me eyes.

"We just met yesterday when you were drunk" I said in a low tone and he smirked.

"So Damon tell me, should I know something?" he asked in playful tone and I knew he had no idea about me and Elena. He would've freaked out by now if he did.

"I heard you pissed off Sybil" he said with amusement in his voice. I know where that conversation was heading and I thanked God when they start serving. Now, I could stall some time before answering him.

"Yeah" I shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't working anymore."

"And it has nothing to do with…" he nodded his head beside me. I knew he was looking at Elena but still I turned to face her, she was looking down at her hands. I looked back at Klaus. "It has nothing to do with Elena?" He whispered and I shook my head.

"No" I said simply. "And why would it?"

Just when he was about to answer, the glass clinked, gathering everyone's attention, including Klaus's too.

"Happy Thanksgiving my friends. I'm so honoured to have you all here" Mayor Lockwood said, smiling. "I'm thanking God for these amazing people in my life and to my beautiful wife who always supported me and my sons, of whom I'm really proud off" he said and everyone lift their glasses in cheers.

"I know how much he love his wife" Klaus whispered and I bit back my smile. Mayor Lockwood was a womenizer, he sleeps around a lot and even his beautiful wife knew that.

Everyone started the ritual, thanking God for everything they achieved and had in their life. Now it was John's turn and I knew that wasn't good.

"I want to thank God for giving me perfect family. I got this beautiful woman Isobel by my side. I'm missing her terribly" everyone laughed and I hear a innocent chuckle beside me. I looked at her, she was smiling, as if she had felt my eyes she turned to look at me, blushing.

"I'm also honoured to have a perfect job. The one that help me provide justice to the people." I knew his meaning behind his words and I immediately stiffened. I couldn't lash out, not in front of everyone. I looked at my dad who had a calm expression on his face and Stefan sitting besides him shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

I glared at John. I didn't even realize my hands were shaking until someone else's hands covered mine. I looked at Elena, she had her hands under the table, she was squeezing my hand gently while her eyes were looking ahead. I squeezed her hand back when I calmed down. She glanced at my side and if I would have blinked, I was going to miss the slight nod she gave to me.

"Elena try this" Carol handed her a five alarmed chilly and my eyes widened. "I tried to cook something for the first time" she chuckled.

"Elena don't eat spices" I blurted out and room grew silent. Klaus sitting beside me choked on his drink and I groaned inaudibly. How could I make such a fool of myself in front of everyone?

"Oh I didn't know" Carol said.

Everyone engaged in their conversation while Elena looked at me surprisingly and smiled. I just shrugged however.

* * *

EPOV

I felt like I was home. The warmth in Damon's eyes made my heart melt once again. He still remembered us, me.

"….yeah she's doing great" Pearl nudged my elbow to gather my attention. I look ahead to see Carol smiling at me and I smiled back. I look around to spot Damon but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tyler" Carol called a young boy, probably of my age. He was muscular and had black hair, he was handsome. "Tyler this is Elena and Elena this is Tyler. You remember him?"

"Yeah. I do." I looked back and forth between Tyler and Carol. I remember him. He was always there with Mason but we never get to hang out much as he went to New York with his uncle for school.

"I remember you" he pointed at me. "You have those beautiful eyes." He grinned and my eyes widened at his open flirting.

"Uh.. Thanks" I said, not sure how to react to that.

"So, you guys talk, we'll see you later" Pearl smiled knowingly and I groaned inwardly. This couldn't be happening. They were trying to set me up with Tyler?

Seriously?

"I'm sorry about that" Tyler said and I raised my brow, not getting his point. "My mom is trying to set me up with you as you can see" he cringed. "I've a girlfriend already".

"Ty… You don't have to feel awkward. I myself don't see it going anywhere" I said and relieved that he was not interested.

"Thank God. For a second I thought I'm going to make my fool out of it" he laughed and I chuckle. He was not that bad.

"Well why didn't you tell your mother you have a girlfriend already?" I asked the obvious.

"She'll freak out. Liv is different and independent" he said and I nodded. "So you're still hung up on Damon?"

My jaw dropped at that but I quickly composed my posture. "What?"

"I'm sorry I just thought…"

"No it's okay I just didn't know it was that clear".

"It was. I remember you were best friends and I saw the way he looked at you during dinner. I thought…"

I was going to reply him when I saw Damon sipping drink and staring at us. He was pissed, it was clear and he was looking hot. The way he was sitting on couch with one arm on the length of couch and other hand gripping the glass, he was looking like a model.

"It's okay and nothing has to be awkward between us" I kept my hand on his elbow in friendly gesture but my inner subconscious was screaming it was because I wanted to piss off Damon.

He held my hand "thank you Elena" he gave me a quick kiss on cheek and walked away.

* * *

Damon's POV

I watched as that Tyler fucking Lockwood kissed Elena's cheek. Who did he think he was?

Asshole.

I tightened my grip on glass as Elena turned toward me. She smirked. God she actually smirked!

"You deserve an Oscar for that" I said casually as she stood beside me, but facing opposite direction.

"Tyler is a nice guy. I'm interested in him" she said and I could already imagined her rolling her eyes.

"Ah…Elena.. You're so young and naive. I know you more than you know yourself."

"I'm not talking to you" she shook her head and walked away, swaying her hips. It was an invitation.

I opened and closed the door behind me. I visibly felt her breaths hitched as she looked at me. I walked upto her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a small gesture which made her body shiver. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe that no one had already claimed her. How could be someone so oblivious to her this beautiful creature. I desired her every second of everyday and I was going to claim her, no matter what!

"You're beautiful" I whispered and I saw a blush appeared on her face. However our beautiful moment got interrupted by opening of door.

"You fucking baster.." my breath caught in my throat when I came face to face with none other than my best friend.

Klaus.

He looked back and forth between me and Elena. We were still standing close, our noses touching, my eyes boring into hers.

"Mr Gilbert was looking for you" he said, looking at me with an unidentified expression.

"Klaus it's not what you think" Elena said desperately. Second tome in a row!

"Don't Elena" Klaus held his hand up, he shook his head in disappointment and held the door wide opened, signalling Elena that it was her time to leave. My heart started hammering in my chest as Elena left and Klaus closed the door behind him.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" He threw his arms up in frustration and looked away. I was not in mood to suffer Klaus's wrath.

"Elena and I were just talking" I rolled my eyes as he rose his brows. "What do you want me to say?"

"John was asking about you and Elena" he said and my heart start beating faster in his chest as I saw Klaus approaching me. "He is curious about what is going on between his goody two shoes Elena and big bad Salvatore" he chuckled but it didn't ease my nerves.

"What did you say?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"That you hate her" he mused and I released a deep breath, I didn't realized I was holding.

"Okay" I nodded.

"What were you two doing in here" he said as he looked around the room and then settle his blue eyes on mine.

"As I said we were just talking" I shrugged.

"Last time I checked you didn't even wanted to look at her and suddenly you were talking to her" he said and my hands turned into fist. "Is something going on between you and her!"

"No" I said, my eyes eyes went wide. "We kissed and I want…" He didn't let me finish my sentence as he shouted.

"You weren't supposed to want her Damon!"

"Why not? She's hot" I shrugged.

"Well for starters she is a Gilbert" he hissed. "And she was your best friend, you're not supposed to fuck her for one night and left" he pointed his finger towards me.

"Klaus.." I started but cut off by opening of door. Mason looked between us and I gave him a fake smile.

"Mr Salvatore's been looking for you" he smiled, completely oblivious to ongoing debate. I nodded, smiling tightly as he left. Klaus looked at me and sighed.

"You know what? I'm not going to say anything" he shook his head. "Elena is grown up and she can take her decisions."

I wanted to ask him why sudden change of mind but didn't push my luck. So I and Klaus made our way towards the hall, where Thanksgiving dinner was being held.

* * *

"Here take the keys and go find Stefan" my dad said and I nodded. "Damon he was really upset. I don't know why. I'm just not getting good feeling about it" he shook his head.

"You know Stefan. He'll be fine" I smiled tightly and left to find my baby brother. I walk upto my car and noticed Elena walking outside.

"Need a ride?" I asked and she jumped but quickly composed herself.

"Yeah I would like that" she said and hop in. I was surprised that she accepted my offer but who was I to complaint?

"So what did Klaus said?" She looked at me as I started driving in her home's direction.

"Nothing" I replied and she huff.

"You seriously want me to believe that?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Believe what you want" I shrugged and we fell into silence. After few minutes, the sound of rain drops falling on the car filled the silence. She looked at me and I stare at her.

Both of us reliving our one of the best memory in childhood….

 _"It's Jules" Mason sighed. 13year old Elena looked at Mason sympathetically._

 _"We can walk from here. You go and pick her" she suggested._

 _"Yes Mason. You go and pick her. It's a short road for my house now" 14 year Damon old said._

 _"You sure?" He asked and both of them nodded. They came out of car and watch as 17 year old Mason Lockwood drove away._

 _Elena smiled to herself as she started walking with Damon. It was past 8 and dark clouds had covered the sky. Mason was supposed to drove Elena and Damon to Salvatore Boarding House due to ongoing Founder's day meeting but now he had to go and pick up his girlfriend Jules._

 _No that she complained._

 _"What are you smiling at?" Damon asked softly ,holding her hand. She blushed and look down._

 _"I like this. You and me" she whispered as her cheeks grew hot. Damon chuckled and shook his head._

 _"I like this too Elena. I wish we could stay like this forever" his words made her heart beat a little faster. The momen got interrupted as rain drops started pouring down._

 _"We should run. It's time to abandon the ship" he started dragging her along with him but she pulled him back._

 _"Just give it a second. It'll clear up" Elena said, grinning as more rain poured, their clothes completely wet, her wet hairs on her face. She looked at him and he smiled warmly._

 _"Promise me this is forever"_

 _He didn't answer first, he caught her lips in a soft kiss and smiled. "I promise"._

"You promised" Elena whispered and I killed the engine few feet away from her house. She looked at me right in the eyes and said "You never fulfilled it."

She got out of the car and slammed the door shut, and ran away. I watched her walking away till she was no where in the sight.

Ring Ring

The sound of my phone buzzing broke my trance. It was a call from Stefan and I realised why I came out of the mansion in first place.

"Stefan where the hell are you? Dad is freaking out" I said as I received his call.

"Who are you?" A stranger's voice came from the other side.

"I'm his brother where is he?" I asked hurriedly.

"This guy was in a terrible accident. You need to come to the hospital right away" the stranger said and my heaet literally stopped beating for a second.

I'll really appreciate reviews guys. TVD is over and I'm afraid you've lost interest in this story. So please review and let me know what you think about it… :)


	13. Disturbing behavior

Klaus's POV

"Just shut up for God's sake..it's your fault that Stefan is here in the first place" I heard Damon's high pitched voice and ran in it's direction. There he was, completely soaked in sweat, his hairs messy and face like he had seen a ghost. He was breathing hard as if controlling his anger. I followed his gaze and saw him glaring at Caroline Forbes.

I was by his side in a minute to calm him down.

"Damon calm down" I came in front of him as he took threatening steps towards Caroline. He kept looking over my shoulder, shooting daggers at Caroline. I tilted my head to saw Caroline sobbing hysterically. She was taking shallow breaths and I was worried that she might pass out.

I looked ahead to see Damon burying his head in his hands and sighing. I sat beside him.

"Doctors said he might won't make it" he said quietly and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We don't know what's gonna happen Damon, don't assume the worst yet" I said. I couldn't tell him everything was going to fine because I knew it wouldn't help. "And don't blame her" I gestured towards Caroline. He stared at me, got up and left from there.

I walked upto Caroline after few minutes with a glass of water. Her sobs had died and now only silent tears were making their way down her rosy cheeks. Her green eyes which were once full of life, were dead. Mr and Mrs Salvatore were sitting in the corner, Giuseppe was holding Damon's mother who was crying out loud.

"Here take this" I offered her a glass of water but she keep wiping her tears, ignoring me. I sighed. "This isn't your fault".

"Yes it is" she told me. "I made him so upset that he left the party" .

"What were you arguing about?" I asked as I sat beside her but she remained silent and when I thought she wasn't going to reply she broke the silence.

"You know what? you're right" she said after a minute. "This isn't my fault, it's yours" she spat through her tears.

Yupe. I saw that coming.

"If you hadn't had your pathetic crush on me, Damon wouldn't have done what he did to me. It was your fault and I.." She let out a painful sob. "I blamed Stefan but I should've known better. He loved Damon more than me. Family above all" she blinked her tears away and I remained silent.

"Loving someone isn't a fault Caroline" I said calmly. "I loved you and I…"

"Stop…please" she started sobbing again and I hesitantly put my hand around her shoulder.

"It's okay"

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" she said as she kept her head on my chest. I hugged her tightly as she cried.

* * *

Elena's POV

I stumbled on my steps as I collided with someone. I looked ahead to see Bonnie looking at me. Her eyes were red, it was clear that she had been crying.

"Elena?" She asked as she ran her hand through her messy hairs.

"How is Stefan?" I asked as I tried to keep myself from crying. She looked away as tears form in her eyes. I instantly hug her as she started crying.

"Doctors said he won't make it" she sobbed and tears made their way down my cheeks.

No. This couldn't be happening.

We broke apart and I asked the question, I wanted to ask since the second I entered into the hospital.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly and she understood who I was talking about.

"He is in waiting area with Mrs Salvatore" she said and pat my back, before leaving.

I wasn't going to see him. I couldn't. What was I supposed to say? It was Caroline who informed me half an hour ago. I knew my family won't allow me so I came through window. I quietly made my way towards waiting area but again collided with someone.

I looked up see Klaus staring at me with wide eyes.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" I asked, annoyed that he was asking such a stupid question.

"I'm glad you're here" he said. "Damon needs you".

"No" I said quickly. My dad was on night shift and I couldn't risk seeing him. "I was here just to see how Stefan's doing. Bonnie told me about that" I said, looking away.

"Damon needs you Elena. Don't make the same mistake you did all those years ago".

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why Damon hated you. It was because he knew" he took a deep breath before saying. "He knew you were at the hospital when his sister died. He needed you but you avoided him because you were there with your family. You made him choose his family above you" he said.

I didn't realised I was crying until a choked sob escaped my lips. He looked at me sympathetically and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him as if my life dependent on it.

"Go and talk to him" he guided me towards waiting area. Once we arrived there, Klaus and I looked around for Damon but he was no where to be found.

"Where did he go?" Klaus muttered to himself.

"I know where he is" I said and went to find Damon.

* * *

As expected I found him in bar, drinking. He could never deal with his sorrows. I made my way towards him and stood beside him.

"Damon" I said and he looked up at me in his drunken haze.

"Elena" he spluttered.

"Let's get you out of here" I put my hand around him and helped him to stand up. I expected some resistance but he didn't show any, so I paid his bill and took him outside. An old man helped me to put him in the car because he was too heavy for me.

Once we were in car, I drove him to the boarding house. I could feel Damon's eyes on me on entire journey but didn't dare to look at him. I killed the engine and saw Damon staring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly but he just shook his head and opened the door. I came out of the car and helped him on his feet.

I hadn't visited boarding house in 4 years but seeing Damon's condition I knew I had to. I remembered his room was on second floor, what if he fell from stairs. He was drunk and upset.

Boarding house was still the same as I remembered it. Same old furniture, decoration, it gave you 1800's feel. All made up of wood.

I took him to his room and put him on bed. I looked around and saw Damon's room. He was a clean freak. Everything in that room screamed Damon. I was so busy at staring that I didn't notice Damon coming towards me.

It was only when his lips made contact with my skin and his arms encircled my waist, I gasped. His hand went under my shirt to play with my heated skin.

"Damon what are you doing?" I asked as I turned in his embrace. His eyes were dark with lust as he attacked my mouth furiously. He picked me up and threw me on bed. I was too shocked to even analyze what was happening. His body covered mine as he started kissing me again. I moaned and arch myself to him. His obvious arousal hitting my belly.

His hands cup my breasts, massaging them through the fabric of my shirt. His movements were frequent and desperate and that was when it hit me. He was looking for distraction and me being here was the one.

"Damon" I put my hand on his chest to stop him but he held my hands to the side of my head. "Damon you're drunk and upset. This isn't good..oh" a moan escaped my lips when his mouth covered my breast through fabric.

"Damon come on you're better than this" I pushed him off me and quickly got out of the bed.

"No Elena I'm sick of your answers when this is clearly what you want" he said as he stood up. "There is something going on between us and you know it. You're lying to me, you're lying to everyone and most of all you're lying to yourself" he was in front of me with my back pressed against the table, he was close.

He held my face and tried to kiss me again but I put my palm against his mouth. "I care about you Damon. Listen to me I care about you but this isn't right. Your brother is lying on the hospital bed, you're just looking for distraction. Let it in. Feel Damon"I said and he stepped back from me.

"I feel Elena" he said with wide eyes "and you know what it sucks" he said and I instantly took step towards him.

"Pain demands to be felt" I quoted his favorite book and he fell on his knees.

"I can't loose him" he was crying now and my heart broke at the sight. "First Sarah and now Stefan..no I can't".

"You won't" I sat beside him. "It's going to be fine" I said as I hugged him tightly. He cried that night, poured his heart in front of me.

* * *

Damon had been silent after that night. When he woke up next morning, he didn't talk to me. He got up, showered and eat the breakfast I made for him. His silence was killing me, so finally I broke the silence when I saw him after 2 days in hospital. He looked up at me and opened his mouth.

"I forgive you"

"I'm sorry"

We both said at same time and chuckled. I looked at him and he stared back. "You were right. I was looking for distraction" he confessed.

"I know" I said as I sat beside him. "How is he?" I asked quietly.

"Doctors said that he need to wake up first. Only then they can say anything" he informed him. I nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

I pulled over in front of hospital and made my way inside. It was last holiday. I was going back to boarding school today. I had already called my dad to let him know I was going over to check up on Stefan. After that we were leaving. My dad allowed me, not that it had matter.

Mr and Mrs Salvatore were talking to doctors when I arrived. They both looked at me and nodded. I looked around for Damon and watched as he came to me. He was looking fresh with his black jeans and grey shirt. Always handsome. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I and Damon opened the door of Stefan's room quietly and found Caroline sitting there.

I remembered Klaus telling me that Damon had told Caroline not to came hospital to see Stefan and that she was the reason Stefan was there at first place. So yes I was surprised to found her there. But again today she was also leaving for school. She must has came to say goodbye.

"Stefan..please wake up" she sobbed and my heart clenched for her. She was looking so broken. "I want you know that I…" She took a deep breathe. "I understand. I understand why you walked away. Family first" she nodded to herself. "and I love you" she kissed the back of his hand. "I promise I'll love you forever".

She put her forehead against his knuckles and kept crying. Damon walked over her while I was frozen on my place. He put his hand around Caroline's shoulder and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'll go" she stood up to leave but Damon stopped her.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. This isn't your fault" he said sincerely and that was all Caroline needed. She wrapped her arms around him, I visually saw Damon's body stiffened but eventually he hugged her back.

Klaus entered into the room. We both looked at each other and walked up to them. We had a group hug.

"Thank God I'm on bed" a familiar voice broke us apart.

"Stefan" Caroline's hand moved to her mouth. Everyone went to him immediately.

"You're okay" she said through her tears and everyone laughed. "Group hug"

"We might hurt her Caroline" Damon rolled his eyes but he had a smile of his face.

"I don't do group hug" Stefan narrowed his eyes on Caroline and I chuckle.

"Oh God get over yourself" Caroline smacked him playfully and we all had a real group hug.

Doctors entered with Mr and Mrs Salvatore.

"We heard noises and..oh my God Stefan" Mrs Salvatore ran to her younger child and it was our cue to leave. Caroline and Klaus left after saying goodbye and when I was going to leave, someone grabbed my hand. I looked back to saw Damon staring at me.

"Stefan wants to talk to you" he said quietly. I made my way towards Stefan when everyone was busy.

"What is it?"

"Tell Caroline I heard her and I'll also love her forever" he whispered and I laughed through my tears. He wiped my tears with his thumb. "Goodbye Elena. I'll see you soon" he said and I nodded.

"Goodbye Stefan" I said and walked out of the room.

"Hey Elena" Damon's voice stopped me. I turned to face him.

"I..thank you" he said and my brows furrowed in confusion "for being by my side when I needed someone."

"Your welcome" I said and we stood their awkwardly for a minute.

"Okay then goodbye Damon" I said and he nodded.

"Goodbye Elena" he said and leaned into me. I closed my eyes in much awaiting kiss but he surprised me by kissing my cheek.. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you soon" he said and left from there.

A smile appeared on my face as my fingers danced over the place where damon just kissed me.

So here it is guys.. Let the story of Damon and Elena begin. It was fill in chapter because I wanted them to have something. Next chapter will be about their lives in boarding school. Sybil! Katherine! So much coming.. Review please guys ...

Also check out my new story 'Falling around you' …


	14. Burning Desire

First of all thanks to my awesome beta Amber for being an amazing beta.. I can't describe how much I appreciated your help.. Thank you.

Happy Reading.

 _"Come on Elena, give me my Christmas present," said a 14-year old Damon, rubbing his hands in excitement while 13-year-old Elena giggled._

 _"Here," she handed him a beautifully wrapped box which he proceeded to open excitedly. Elena played with her hair, tucking it behind her ears, which she did whenever she was nervous. She didn't know if she had chosen the right gift for her Damon or not. He was her special friend and everything had to be perfect for him._

 _"You got me a Batman's shirt?" He laughed incredulously and Elena's cheeks heated up. He didn't like the present she thought heartbrokenly, she should've known Batman wasn't Damon's thing._

 _"I'm sorry!" she looked away in embarrassment feeling miserable that her present wasn't special enough._

 _"Hey I like it. Batman's my favorite," he said warmly and Elena's eyes lit up at his words._

 _"Thanks Elena," he gave her a kiss on her cheeks and she blushed._

 _"Now it's my turn," he said, grinning like an idiot._

 _"You got me a gift?" She asked in disbelief. Damon never bought anyone a gift but he had brought something for her. For her. She felt her heart flutter with excitement._

 _"I didn't know for sure what you liked, so I…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. He handed her a wrapped box. She opened the box and gasped in surprise._

 _"It's beautiful!" she said, taking out a delicate silver necklace which was in shape of an angel's wings. She took the necklace between her fingers and caressed the outline. She wanted to keep and cherish it forever._

 _"You like it?" he asked, as he uncertainly scratched the back of his neck. Elena knew he was nervous as he had never done this before. He wasn't the sort of person who got gifts for people and this was foreign territory for him._

 _"I love it," she said softly her eyes shining like bright stars. She took both his hands in hers and played with his fingers and give his hands a grateful squeeze._

 _"I'm glad," he said cupping her face in his hands. "I like you Elena!"_

 _"I like you too Damon," she said shyly, blushing deeply when he let out a chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her softly. It was a mere touch of his lips on her but it was her first ever kiss by a boy who she liked more than anyone else and her heart felt like it would jump out._

 _They didn't know it was going to be their last Christmas together!_

"Elena!" Caroline's shrill voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly put the necklace back in it's box. I turned around to see her scowling at me and I controlled an urge to roll my eyes.

"I know I know… Stefan's coming today," I held my hands up in surrender and quickly took my bag pack from the table. Mrs. Salvatore had told us that both Stefan and Damon were coming back today. Stefan needed someone with him and as Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore had work and couldn't help out, Damon had stayed with Stefan for a whole week. Mr. Salvatore joined after a week of holidays.

Now Caroline being the perfectionist control freak, wanted to be the first to greet him and had to have everything in flawless order. She didn't want to ruin her plans by getting late.  
"So we're skipping classes today?" I asked her as we made our way out of the room.

"I don't know it depends on when they are arriving," she said and I noticed a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Caroline are you okay?" I stopped for a moment and she turned to face me.

"Elena do you think Stefan will still feel the same way? I mean I ignored him so much this semester. What if he doesn't like me the way he used to anymore?" She started babbling and I laughed.

"Caroline, it would have been better if you heard it from him, but seeing you so upset, I think I will let you in on a secret", I told her, "Stefan said something before I left the hospital. He said he'll love you too. Forever".

Caroline's eyes widened for a second and her hands covered her mouth. "He got my message. He heard me."

"He did!" I smiled.

"I love him so much Elena," she said passionately with tears running down her face.

"Caroline..." I frowned, hating to see my friend in pain.

"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine my life without him, if something would've happened to him, I would've died. I'm so glad he's ok," she said through her tears.

"Hey… stop crying…you'll mess up your makeup," I joked knowing that was the one thing that would make her snap out of her gloomy mood.

"You're hilarious" she snapped as she took out her mirror to check and refresh her make-up.

"Tell me something I don't know," I winked and we made our way out of the hallway.

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline started waving in his direction when he came into view. I chuckled softly at her obvious excitement at seeing Stefan, feeling happy for her.

"Hey!" he said softly and took Caroline's hands in his and twirled her around in a warm hug. I smiled. They were truly beautiful together. Match made in heaven I guess.

"Hey yourself!" she replied and stared at him. I knew if I didn't interrupt now, they were going to make up for time apart spent missing each other, right here.

Before I could have interrupted them, a laugh snapped them out their trance. We all turned to look at the source of sound and saw Damon and Sybil coming hand in hand, laughing. I frowned.

I didn't want to admit it even to myself but an unwanted feeling made it's way to my heart. A feeling I didn't want to recognize or accept.

It was jealousy. I felt its cold hands creep throughout my body clutching my heart in its painful grasp.

"Hey Elena!" Stefan gave me a friendly hug and I smiled.

My eyes landed on Damon who was now staring at me inscrutably. His eyes gave nothing away but mine had, I couldn't look away from their enjoined hands. It was feeling the breath was slowly being sucked out of me slowly and painfully. I wanted to no I needed get the hell away from there as I didn't know how long I would be able to endure the torture before bursting into tears and embarrassing myself. I couldn't look away and I wanted to escape before I did or said something, I would probably regret.

I stepped away from Stefan and started to walk away. With Sybil present I didn't want to further complicate matters.

"Hey Elena," Damon's voice made me look up at him. He smiled softly at me. "How are you?"

"Ah.. I," I stammered as I tried to clear my head. "I'm fine?" It came out as a question and I cursed myself for being so tongue tied and nervous. "How are you?"

"I'm as charming and irresistible as always," he gave me his sexy smile and I felt my knees buckle for a second, his velvety voice drowning me in the powerful effect it had on me.

I looked back and forth between him and Sybil. She gave me a friendly smile which shocked me. What the hell was happening?

From the corner of my eye I saw that Stefan and Caroline had left.

Just great! I thought, that's all I needed.

"I'm sorry about everything Elena!" Sybil said.

I looked at her in confusion, my head felt in a vice grip of confusion, pain and jealousy. What was happening had I entered a twilight zone? Was I dreaming?

"I really am. Damon told me about you guys and I'm sorry I took it in a wrong way. I promise it won't happen again. However...", she took a deep breath, "I don't think us being friends is a good idea but I don't want us to be enemies either".

"I understand!" I said and I meant it. I really did. I looked at Damon and saw him staring intently at me. It was the kind of look he gave me before kissing the hell out of me. I gulped as our intimate scenes ran through my mind and I felt the slick dampness between my legs as I remembered his touch and the feel of his tongue in my mouth as he kissed me with scorching passion.

My mouth went dry. I felt my cheeks flush as my body's temperature went up, it was like the weather had become hot but I knew it was the effect he had on me. Every nerve-ending screamed with a desire to feel his hand on my body. I shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath. "I've English class. I'm going to see you guys later," I said and left hurriedly from there.

* * *

I started walking down the hall towards the hostel room after the classes. A strong pair of arms grabbed me and took me in the Chemistry lab. I gasped when my back hit the wall and I heard a small click of door.

"What the…," My words died in my mouth when I saw Damon standing in front of me.

"Damon?"

"Can we talk?" He whispered looking around, as if making sure we were alone.

"About what?" I stuttered, my body betraying me again.

"Everything!" he said and raked his hands through his hair. "How about tonight after dinner?"

"Okay" I shrugged. He looked at me as if he wanted to devour me, his eyes flicking to my lips.

I groaned, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" He smirked and God help me I found it really really sexy. My eyes dropped from his eyes to his lips and I unconsciously licked my lips as I thought about how I wanted to kiss him – rough, frenzied sizzling with passion!

"You and Sybil? Huh!" I looked up at him again my voice uneven, and my breath coming in short gasps. He simply quirked his brows.

"Yeah she apologized and stayed with me all these weeks. We're fine."

"I'm glad" I said when I actually thought 'not'. I looked anywhere but him, all I wanted was to feel his body against mine, his hands and his lips on mine exploring every inch.

"Me too. I'll see you later" he said and left the lab at once, leaving me standing there panting with the force of my longing for him.

* * *

After dinner, I went to an empty hallway and sat in the corner besides Damon. For a minute, we both just sat there, saying nothing just staring blankly at the dull yellow wall blankly, silently trying to figure out what to say to each other, fighting the demons of our past, trying to get a handle on this, whatever it was, between us.

Was he going to say something? He was lost in his thoughts and I wanted to nudge him out of his reverie.

"You were my best friend," he broke the silence startling me. He continued looking ahead, not meeting my eyes, "You were by my side when I needed a friend. You made me laugh. You made me dance. You were my everything and you held a special place in my heart."

I noticed he was using the past tense and that hurt me profoundly.

"Then our family drama ensued. Zach Jenna…" he sighed. "My parents told me to stay away from you because your family hated us and they didn't want any trouble. I didn't listen to them though. I chose you." A silent tear fell down my cheek and I realized I was crying but I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to interrupt him.

"But when my sister died, it really hit me hard. I didn't know what to do or think. I was devastated and then I saw you at the hospital. You were with your uncle John but that didn't stop me from wanting to see you, talk to you, hold you in my arms as you comforted me. But you didn't do any of those things." He let out a bitter snicker and finally his mesmerizing blue eyes landed on mine. "I chose you every time but you chose your family over me. When I needed you more than anything. You walked away, shattering me. "

"Damon I…"

"Let me finish!" he said and I shut my mouth, letting him continue. "I was transferred to a boarding school because my parents didn't know how to deal with me. I started lashing out at them. I even started fighting at school. I had lost my sister and I had lost you, somewhere all the line I lost my parents too. And then I came here. Things didn't work out well here at all. I was bullied, I didn't get to sleep, I didn't get dinner, lunch or even breakfast sometimes. My anger issues, my grief had no value here. No one understood me, no one cared," he sighed.

" and I blamed you for a year because if you would've come to me that night, I wouldn't be in this situation. You were my rock and your betrayal hurt me so deeply that I lost myself. Then I met Klaus a year later and he took me out of my shit hole. He made me the way I'm today and gave me back my confidence. He became my rock. We made a great team. Katherine, Klaus, Kol, Stefan, Sybil and myself," he smiled. "Sybil helped me very much. She made me feel accepted and loved again. We started dating, everything was fine until you came back."

Tears were falling freely down my cheeks. He went through hell here, no wonder he hated me and had acted out the way he had.

"I wanted you to know what it felt like to be in a new school, where no one loves you or accepts you. You got bullied and every second you feared what the day had in store for you. Sybil became insecure though, and changed into someone I didn't recognize or know. She was jealous. I mean I don't know why? was it that obvious?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"That I was attracted to you. Was it that obvious?" He shook his head in wonder.

My heartbeat picked up and I felt my cheeks flushing at his words. He was attracted to me?

"That very first day in the washroom, I kissed you because I wanted you. I mean who looks so damn hot in a school uniform? Everyone was drooling over you, so I marked my territory," he stared deep in my eyes and my breath quickened. Unspoken desire swirled around us enveloping us, we were a volcano waiting to erupt decimating everything in its wake. I felt the air change and thicken as we struggled with the force of the connection between us. The unrelenting need to devour each other, to lose ourselves in one another. He consumed my every thought and I thought I would die if I didn't feel his touch. It was too much to take I felt like I couldn't breathe. He stared at my heaving chest and looked away.

"Klaus wasn't pleased though. Asshole knew what was going on in my mind but he didn't want me to go there. I did everything I could to stay away from you. I hurt you badly but the real turning point was when Aaron kissed you in front of me. He did it to get back at me. I was so pissed at you. Sybil was already fuming and then you told her what happened at Halloween night. And I did what I was expert at. I lied and it came back to bite me in ass. I couldn't see you get hurt," he told me with a pained expression.

"Damon I'm sorry!" I whispered. "I'm so sorry".

"I can forgive you," he stared at me and I gulped. "On one condition."

"What condition?"

"Kiss me Elena!" he said. I couldn't take it anymore and I launched myself at him. The force of my yearning for him obliterating all thoughts as my lips crashed onto his and my body slammed into him. I didn't care that he was someone else's, in this moment all I wanted was to feel his mouth on me. I wanted to consume him and be consumed at the same time. His touch was electric and I was a supernova blasting into extinction. The familiar taste of his mouth, the heady fragrance of his scent which was so uniquely Damon engulfed me and I was lost. It had been a while since we kissed and I had missed it. I didn't know how I had survived without it for so long. I missed how his lips moved against mine, caressing the contours of my mouth. I almost cried in relief when I felt his tongue inside my mouth and I pulled his hair eliciting a groan from him. This primal need was almost carnal in its ferocity and his touch was lighting my entire body like fireworks exploding. I was in heaven and in that moment I knew that I was made to kiss him.

He laid me on my back pressing his body against mine, bringing every inch of our bodies in contact with each other. I could feel how aroused he was and I nudged my hips forward to create friction. The throb between my legs was unbearable and I felt like I was going to explode with the sheer need to feel him deep inside me. He peppered my jaw with feather light kisses, I yanked his shirt off wanting to feel my hands on his naked skin. He let out a growl as he bit into my earlobe and I moaned loudly. I thought I would explode with passion, my heart was pounding loudly, drowning me out with its thunderous beat. I felt pure bliss overwhelm me as I tugged him back to my mouth and my tongue dueled with his in an age old dance of passion. Damon groaned as I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hips between my thighs, my entire body was shouting out with need as I rocked back and forth to ease the need that was driving me crazy as I kissed him back furiously.

Damon broke the kiss abruptly, panting as he stared down at me. Our foreheads toughing as we fought for breath, gasping furiously.

"We need to stop!" he told me huskily.

"What?", I said uncomprehending, the only thing on my mind was the dull ache only he could satisfy.

"If we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to stop myself taking you right here." He pressed against my lower body and I gasped when I felt his arousal, heat licking through my body. I pressed against him and felt him go harder. "This is how much you affect me" he gritted through his teeth. I could feel the slick dampness between my legs, I was so wet, dripping with desire for him. I just wanted to abandon myself to his touch, I longed to feel his mouth everywhere, I wanted to feel his tongue on my breasts, and further down till my body shuddered and exploded with release

"I want you so bad Elena," he said with pent-up passion as he drew a heavy breath.

"How bad?" I asked breathlessly as I saw his desire and his need for me. I saw him battle himself as he fought for control.

He took my hand in his and placed it on his throbbing erection. I grasped him through the fabric and felt him pulsating in my hand. Damon was breathing harshly; his eyes were closed.

"Now you know," he said in a half-strangled hoarse moan.

"But if we did this, I'm helping you cheat on your girlfriend," I said with wide eyes.

"I know!" he sighed and kissed me again, his tongue thrusting inside my mouth as his erection found my hot centre and he grinded himself against me relentlessly. "We need to get each other out of our system. Maybe then we would be able to…you know..."

"I know," I panted. "Caroline must be waiting for me. I should go".

"Yeah you should."

We both stood up, shaking with pent-up need and desire, and he walked me to hostel.

"Goodnight Elena!"

"Good night Damon!"

Now reviews needed.. I don't want to write if you guys aren't interested.. I got only 1 review on last chapter and it really hurts me. I need feedback guys. Please review.

Checkout my new story Falling around you.. There will be an update one that soon.


	15. Confused Feelings

Thank you Amber for helping me again.. Thank you so much.. :)

"Okay...I'll see you later," Sybil told me as she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. I kissed her back,threading my fingers through her hair, pulling her towards me. She smiled into the kiss.

"What?" I looked at her as we parted.

"I love you... You know that right?" she said, smiling and I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling a wave of guilt. I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Yeah... I know!" I told her, kissing her again with renewed fervor, my guilt spurring me on. But even as I kissed her I could imagine another set of soft lips.

"Get a room guys!" Stefan snorted behind us and we broke apart, laughing at his outburst.

"Goodbye Damon. I'll see you later!" Sybil said as she left. I watched her leaving and sighed. I went to into my English class and sat on my usual seat, thinking what the hell was happening in my life?

Believe it or not, I'd never been a cheater. I never cheated on Sybil until Elena. In our entire time together, I didn't even kiss another girl, let alone sleep with her until Elena. It all came down to her. I had kissed her, I fantasized about her constantly and I was sure I was going to make her mine soon. I was trying to resist her but the pull between us was undeniable, one look from her beautiful eyes and I was a goner. Her body called to mine and it was a physical effort to ignore the wild attraction between us. It was like a fire burning everything in its wake until only the scorching passion remained.

"Hey!" a soft sound made me look up and my blue eyes met her brown ones. Her cheeks were pink and I smirked knowing she was reliving our passionate kiss. All rational thoughts left my brain and I felt my body's unmistakable response to her, as the fabric of my pants tightened. I shifted uncomfortably, how was this girl able to have this effect on me even after all that she had done.

"Hey!" I tilted my head and said huskily. She sat in front of me and I could see her gorgeous tanned skin in the short skirt she was wearing; it took everything in me not to run my hands across her smooth legs. I bend down as if to pick a pencil letting my fingers drift up her flawless skin. She quickly moved her legs but not before I heard her hitched breath and knew that she felt the same way.

I sat back on my chair and asked her quietly, my voice hoarse with controlled desire, "So Elena how are you today?"

She looked at me wide eyed, "I'm fine?" It came out as a question and I suppressed my laugh, but failed miserably as I let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"You remember when you told me, 'get over yourself Salvatore you don't make me nervous' but now I think that is exactly what I'm doing here…making you nervous" I said smirking as she rolled her eyes. But what I didn't tell her was that she was making me equally nervous, I was haunted by her and I couldn't help it, no matter how I tried to distance myself from her and to be indifferent towards her I could not stop myself from thinking of her, wanting her, obsessing over her.

She opened her mouth to reply but stopped when our English teacher entered the class. He started his boring lecture and I risked a glance at Elena, who was pretending to be totally absorbed in the lecture.

I wrote on paper and passed it to her 'All I want to do right now is rip of all your clothes right here in this classroom and kiss every square inch of your body, while the rest of our class mates watch and listen wishing they were us'.

I heard her gasp and drop her book on the floor, she stumbled to pick it up and looked up at me her pupils dilated, and naked need in her eyes.

The teacher looked up and said acerbically, "Miss Gilbert are we keeping you from something important?"

She stuttered unable to form her words, she quickly got up flustered and said breathlessly, "excuse me…" and ran out off the class.

I got up and followed her as she ran outside. I pulled her against a wall, looking around to see if there was anyone around. I desperately ran my hands all over her body and pushed her skirt up until I could feel the wet fabric of her lace panties. I heard her sharp intake of breath as her little hand covered mine and she tried to remove my hand. Instead of removing I started pushing her skirt up and I could feel her controlling her breathing.

"Damon…," she whispered hoarsely. The sound of my name from her voice dripping with longing, drove me wild, as I pushed myself against her, as if trying to imprint my body on her. She lifted her legs and I pulled her legs closer to me until my arousal dug into her soft contours.

"Damon… stop..." she gasped.

"Are you sure that's what you want Elena because what I hear from your lips is very different from the story your body is telling me."

There was a silence and I couldn't recognize my own voice as I let out a needy…"Elena"  
She shook her head, trying to distance herself but after a brief struggle with herself, she launched into me, and crashed her lips onto mine. The kiss was slow and sensual as she put her palm on my cheek, flushing her body against mine. I let her control the kiss for a good 16-17 seconds before taking control. I pushed my body further onto her, grinding my hips against hers and cupped her behind, pulling her even closer if that was possible. The sounds of our moans filled the air as we kissed passionately. I started kissing her neck, jaw line, nipping her earlobe as she whimpered.

"Damon…" she moaned and my pant tightened even further, I felt I would burst with need. God the girl knew how to turn me on like there was no tomorrow. We were rubbing furiously against each other, breathless and wanton with desire. I broke the kiss, pulled away and stared her right in the eye.

"Elena what are you doing to me…", I rasped out, leaning my forehead against hers as we both tried to control our breaths and wildly beating hearts.

I took a deep breath, "I want to know about you" I said and she frowned. "I mean I told you everything about me last night. I want to know about you too, besides I'm not planning to give you the pleasure of having me in middle of school!" I smirked as color rose in her cheeks. "That's reserved for a special night."

"Damon!" she blushed hard and covered her face with her hands. I slowly removed her hands and cupped her face, kissing her on her forehead. I seriously didn't know how deep my feelings ran for Elena. I mean she was my best friend and I loved her but things had changed since then. I was going out with someone else. We had no future together but this attraction between us was too big to control, the best thing for us would be to be friends with benefits. I couldn't risk giving her my heart again, it had hurt too damn much the last time and I was not ready to trust her again.

"So tell me about yourself," I said as we sat down under a tree.

* * *

"Seriously? Matt Donavon?" I made a disgusted face when she told me she had dated the Donavon guy. I mean couldn't she have found someone better than him someone more like me?

"Damon. He is a nice guy. In our entire relationship, he didn't force me to do anything. He was understanding and…."

"Okay okay I get it," I told her, not wanting to listen to her praising her ex boyfriend. "He was Mr. Perfect. So what happened? I mean if he was that perfect why did you guys break up?"

She stared at me, like the reason was obvious. "He wasn't the one for me," she said as she looked away. "It wasn't… It wasn't..."

"Passionate?" I offered and she glanced at me shyly.

"No…" she smiled a little. "No...it wasn't passionate!"

We stared at each other for another few seconds before she looked away. The bell rang and I sighed in disappointment. "We've to go back to the class. It's Math's".

She bit her lip and nodded as we walked to our next class.

"What did my mom tell you?" I asked Elena as she came out of the class. After the lecture, my mother had asked Elena to stay behind and I was worried about what she might have said to her.

"I am behind in Math's and my grades need to improve. She told me to work harder!" she looked away and I knew she was embarrassed. She was a bright student except in Math's.

"I can help you if you want," I told her and watched as her face lit up.

"Yeah why not!" she said excitedly. "Just like old times!"

"Yup!" I grinned as I remembered how I used to help her with Math's when we were younger. We walked into the cafeteria for lunch and I spotted Sybil sitting with Klaus, Camille, Stefan and Caroline. I smiled ruefully as I saw the effort Sybil was putting into being a perfect girlfriend. I felt fresh guilt assuage me as I remembered what I was doing behind her back.

"Hey!" I kissed Sybil on her cheeks as I sat beside her.

"Hey...how was your day?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Fine!" I said.

Soon all of us started talking about school gossip, teachers, games and what we were going to do over the weekend. I noticed Elena growing more and more silent as the conversation went, frowning time to time like something was bothering her.

"Elena!" Aaron stood besides her and I immediately felt an angry possessiveness rush through my body and I gripped her hand under the table, seething with fury.

"Hey!" she said awkwardly as the table grew silent.

"So are you coming for the group study like we planned?" He asked and I tried to control my anger. Group studies? With Aaron?

"Yeah I am... I'll see you later," she smiled softly at him and he grinned before leaving. I knew I had no right to feel jealous, after all I had a girlfriend of my own. But I felt like breaking something, the muscles in my jaw clenched and my eyes narrowed.

* * *

The rest of the lunch passed uncomfortably and I let go of her hand and started talking to Sybil about random stuff, ignoring her.

After lunch I got up and started walking towards the hostle rooms.

"Damon!" I heard Elena's voice but didn't stop, I kept walking but she ran and stood in front of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What the hell is your problem. What did I do?" she bit back.

"What did you do? You fucking went to Aaron for help even when I offered?"

"God Damon it was before you even came back here. He asked me if I needed help and I said yes because I needed it".

"That fucking guy only needs you to get back at me"

"Everything doesn't revolve around you Damon," she said and I glared at her. "Besides I can go out with anyone I want. You're no one to tell me what to do"

"Fine do what you want...just don't talk to me!" I said and started walking past her.

"Damon wait!" she again stood in front of me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry!" she said desperately and I cringed.

What the hell was wrong with me. She was right. She could go out with anyone. I was no one to stop her but God I didn't want her with anyone. I knew it was selfish me, but the thought of her with anyone else was something I couldn't stomach.

* * *

She kissed me desperately and I sighed, opening my mouth, allowing her tongue to explore my mouth in a blistering kiss. One thing was clear she was one hell of a kisser.

I entered my room and saw Klaus combing his hair. He turned to me and raised his brows, "Trouble in paradise?"

I let out a chuckle, "No... I don't know, what do you mean?" I ran my hand through my hair, taking a seat on the bed.

"Come on mate it was obvious from the way you were looking at her, and shooting daggers at that Aaron guy," he sat on his bed facing me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I looked away.

"You were jealous!"

"I was not!"

"Sure whatever you say mate," he said, nodding. He turned to leave, stopping at the door to leave me with a parting shot.

"It's okay to love them both".

Reviews?


	16. Love Is Confusion

Hey everyone… Next chapter is here…I'm so happy that you guys still want to read my stories.. Thank you

Special thanks to Amber for making this chapter super hot.. ;)

I immediately stepped back as Aaron held out his hands and tried to take mine in his with a lovesick look in his eyes. He gulped nervously and looked ready to launch into a speech, I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as I realized what he meant to say. I know he had been building up to this, I knew what it meant, I just didn't want to believe this was really happening. My life was already so complicated that I just didn't know if I could take anymore. Everything felt like it was hurtling out my control, sometimes I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself. Of course the time spent with Damon was like a pleasure high, when I was with him, just him and me, everything was perfect but then with others around, the doubts would begin to tear me up inside. He was like my reward and punishment all rolled into one package. I couldn't live without him, but was also having doubts as to whether I could live with what little he was offering.

"I like you Elena" he said with a small smile on his face. "You know that right," he let out a small laugh. "I liked you since the day we met and now I want us to be official, I want you to be my girlfriend. I really like you Elena. I will do everything I can to make you happy."

His words were like slap on my face, I didn't want to lose his friendship because he had been there for me, but I knew I couldn't go out with him, feeling what I did for Damon, there was no room in my heart or in my life for anyone else. A rational part of my brain knew that he would be a good boyfriend and in some ways Aaron would give me more, he would at least acknowledge to people what I meant to him. But the heart wants what it wants, and mine needed Damon. I was his, heart, mind and body, even though in public we were just friends and sometimes not even that. Even though seeing him with Sybil tore me up inside and pained me in ways that I didn't know possible, I still couldn't let go. I wondered how long I could take our friends with benefit relationship, how long would it take the pain to out do the pleasure, how long before I would break into a million tiny pieces.

A part of me wanted to take Aaron's offer so that Damon could also feel what I felt seeing him with someone else, I longed to make him jealous and seethe like I did, but I couldn't use Aaron like that. So I had to let him down easily and realistically speaking what the hell could I say to him anyway? 'Hey Aaron I like you too but what can I say I'm currently screwing my ex friend who is by the way now my friend with benefits and because I'm not a cheater, even though I helping someone else cheat, I can't say yes to you because I can't be disloyal to Damon. I can't say yes to you because I can't afford to loose that guy Damon Salvatore again. I can't do that to myself. I am that weak and that crazy about him that I am willing to accept him on any terms. His touch is what I crave, his kisses are what I dream about, just his voice is enough to light up every nerve ending in my body with a raging need to feel his skin against mine'.

I recovered from my internal battle and tried to piece together words that would let him down gently, when Aaron stood up and walked up to me. "Elena say something… please," he implored.

"I don't know what to do or say," I replied honestly, feeling helpless because I knew I was about to break his heart and felt badly about it. I absolutely had no clue what to do right now. Aaron was a nice guy which was why I couldn't stomach to say yes and go behind his back to Damon. He didn't deserve this. It was enough that Damon and I were doing this to Sybil, I just couldn't involve anyone else in this twisted game we were playing. Aaron didn't deserve that.

"It's because of him isn't it?" he said bitterly and though I knew very well who he was referring to, I decided to play dumb. There were other lives at stake and he didn't need to anymore than he already suspected. I was in too deep and floundering but I didn't need to pull in others with me.

"What are you talking about?" I said as nonchalantly as I could possibly muster.

He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes, "You know who! Keep doing whatever you want but one day you'll realize that leaving me for a person who doesn't even have guts to accept you in front of your friends and families was the biggest mistake you ever made. He will never be yours Elena and you will just remain his dirty secret, someone to share his body with but not his life. You're waiting for a train in an airport…a train that will never arrive because you are at the wrong place," he shook his head and left, defeat etched in his entire body.

Deep down I knew he was right and the knowledge cut me into pieces, I knew I wanted more from Damon, these little trysts, although they satisfied my body and took me to unheard off delights were leaving me aching for a more sustainable relationship. I longed to be the one holding his hands in public, the one kissing him in front of everyone, the one sitting in his lap, instead I had to watch him do all this with someone else and it was killing me slowly but steadily.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my cheeks get we wet with an errant tear that had escaped my tightly shut. I at once wiped it with my hands and made my way to our place, where Damon was supposed to meet me for a study session.

As soon as I reached our designated spot, I felt a pair of arms pull my flush to a warm hard body from behind. I felt his hot breath on my neck as his lips nuzzled and sucked my skin, my heartbeat accelerated and goose bumps broke over my entire body. The electricity from his touch setting my insides ablaze, I couldn't believe how much even a mere touch affected me. I was addicted to him; he was like a dangerous drug that was so bad for me but made me feel so good that I forgot everything. My logic, my morals, my very sanity, all disappeared at his touch.

"Hey!" he whispered huskily and moved to stand in front of me, keeping his arms locked around my waist and placing a tender kiss on my forehead as he looked into my eyes.

"Hey yourself!" I smiled tremulously, still shaken from my encounter with Aaron and the subsequent inner monologue and debate at my recent choices. But every doubt, every misgiving, every scruple simply disappeared as I looked into his stunning cerulean eyes, his handsome face; those perfect features making me forgo my good sense again. He was looking as beautiful as always. How could be one so beautiful, so intimidating and yet so caring. He cared about me. I know that he cared even though he didn't show it but I was now wondering if that would be enough.

"You've been crying?" He caressed my cheek gently and I shook my head, not wanting to bring up the inner storm that had been raging inside of me. A part of me wanted to scream at him and shout but another part was scared, I was a lovesick fool who couldn't bear the thought of losing him, so much so that I had compromised every moral that I had, just to be with him. I loved him and wanted him beyond all sane considerations. The thought of not having him in my life was like a punch in my gut and I knew I wasn't strong enough to let him go.

"Nothing, it is nothing," I stammered out.

"Elena" he said in a warning tone, 'Don't lie to me, don't forget I know you better than you think I do'.

"Aaron asked me to be his girlfriend," I blurted out abruptly and could feel Damon's entire body stiffen and his jaws tighten, as he let go of my me.

"And what did you say?" he spat out tersely.

" I said no," I looked at him shakily, my eyes imploring him to see what was in my heart and to feel the same way for me, to forsake any and all others for me as I would for him. But I knew he wasn't ready, the hurt from our past and its scars were still fresh. He wanted me but he didn't want to want me, he was going through a similar inner battle and I prayed that in the end he would let the past go and choose me and want me and be with me.

At that he looked right into my eyes, probing possessively, "Why?"

"I can't be with him and you at same time. I choose you" I smiled a little sadly.

He stared at me for a few seconds, a myriad of emotions flickering in his expressive eyes, and then without a warning he smashed his lips against mine. His lips demanded my total surrender and I opened my lips and give his tongue the entry it was longing for. Our tongues danced against each other and the sound of our moans fill the room as passion flared as usual between us. I kissed him back with a passion and caressed his tongue greedily making him groan loudly as he grinded his lower half on to me, letting me feel how much he ached for me. He picked me up and held me to the wall as his hands moved to my hips pulling me closer, as his lips continue to ravish mine. His hands trailed down my breasts as he moved his lips from my neck down to my chest as he kissed and nipped my nipples through my shirt. I pulled him back up, desperate to feel his lips on mine again, I devoured his lips, kissing him felt like heaven, as if I was sent to this earth to do just this. Another moan escaped me as Damon deepened the kiss, his hands sliding down the waistband of my now wet panties. I bit his lips involuntarily as a shiver of pure pleasure and need zapped through my entire body curling my toes. Damon shuddered and pulled my legs up to bring my heated core into contact with his arousal. He was rock hard by now and I was dripping with wetness both lost in a world of carnal delight, both uncaring of where we were, lust swirling around us making us hazy with desire as we kissed each other in a frenzy.

"I want to do something," he said breathlessly, he was panting heavily by now as he took my hand, leading me to boy's washroom.

"Damon someone could find us in here," I protested half heartedly, because my body was longing for him and I didn't know if I could resist him, I was putty in his hands, a slave to love.

"No one can. You just have to be really really…" he put his index finger on my lips and smirked, "quiet."

"You aren't planning on…" I gulped and he laughed a little.

"Oh yes I am. We are going to try a new position. Relax not going to take your verginity. I'm just going to take you from behind" he grabbed my ass and my breath hitched. " I'm going to make you forget everything as I worship your body and take you in ways you haven't even imagined. I will enter so deeply into you that there is no way anyone else can come close. After this you will not remember any name but mine, you are mine!" he said possessively as he bent me over the sink and he pulled me back, bringing his arms around my waist with one hand pushing me down with the other as his hand trailed down my spine.

He pulled down my shorts and panties and gave a small slap on my ass cheeks. I groaned and grabbed the shelf for dear life. He grabbed my ass cheeks and I felt his fingers inside me as he stretched me to prepare for his engorged head.

"Be quite" he said as he started entering inside me. My breathing stopped for a second as I felt him pushing inside me.

"Ahhh.." I groaned audibly.

"Elena" he said in a warning tone and I bit my lip to stop myself from making anymore sounds. He cupped my breasts and started massaging them as he pushed his cock more inside me. I was panting heavily. It was both pain and pleasure.

Once he pushed himself totally inside me, he pulled all the way out. I bit my lips as I felt his thick cock inside me as he entered me in a quick thrust.

"You are so tight, so hot," he groaned as I felt him get even harder inside me, "you drive me crazy Elena, all I can think about is this, being inside you, fucking you, making you scream out my name."

If possible his words made me wetter as I pushed back against him, whimpering uncontrollably as he started flicking my clit with his fingers, as he pulled all the way out to smash in again. It was all too much, his strong thrusts, his fingers on my sensitive clit, the sounds of our moans. He grabbed my hips as he thrust forward powerfully when he felt I was close to release, he continued to ram into me, as his other hands alternated between my swollen nub and my pebbled nipples. He continued with his fast pace till he felt my inner muscles clench around him as he let out his release with a loud groan. I was almost screaming with the intensity of my orgasm, as stars exploded behind my eyes, vision blackening momentarily.

We both leaned forward shaken by the intensity of our release. We quietly made our way back to hostel room. Before leaving, I asked quaveringly,  
"What are we doing here, Damon?"

He looked up at me, looking as affected by our coupling as I was, "I don't know, baby, I don't."

Review please… They help me to update fast. ;) 


	17. I Like Our Odds

Thank you Amber for help.. :)  
Happy reading guys..

I can't believe this is happening!" Caroline and Davina were talking about something when I entered in the room. Davina smiled at me while Caroline dragged me to sit besides her.

"Elena...did you hear…" Caroline started in an over excited tone and I knew it must be about some latest gossip circulating around the school. "That Ashley girl is screwing Paul."

"Paul has a girlfriend," I stated the obvious with an eye roll.

Caroline shrugged and Davina said, "It doesn't matter for girls like her. Can't believe she's letting him do this to her. I mean it's obvious he's not going to break up with his girlfriend."

I gulped as I heard the words coming out of their mouths, it was like they were talking about me. And I felt waves of guilt and overwhelming sadness at the parallel between my life and the girl they were talking about. I felt cheap and tawdry, although I loved Damon I didn't know whether all I was to him was an easy fuck and that thought was like knives attacking my heart. I wished I had the strength to pull away but I was helplessly drawn to him, drowning in a sea of endless love. I knew he wouldn't break up with Sybil and he had said in as many words that he was merely fucking me to get the itch out of his system. I hated myself in that moment and knew that somehow I had to distance myself from him. But how would I do that? He was like a drug I couldn't do without, just the mere thought of not seeing him was enough to bring about gut wrenching withdrawals which my heart and mind wasn't ready to face.

"He must be fucking her brains out," Caroline giggled and Davina joined her as they both looked at each other and collapsed in fits of laughter. My whole body was tense and I felt nauseous as I stood up, their conversation was unbearable to me as I imagined people talking about me and Damon like that, because wasn't it exactly what we were doing? He was fucking my brains out!

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked as she saw me turning to leave.

"I just need a minute," I smiled tightly and left from there, tears burning my eyelids as I tried to control the sobs that were threatening to wrench out of my body. I walked in the corridors blindly, taking random turns. I just needed to clear my mind and try to find a way to bring some semblance of normalcy to my life. What the hell was I doing and more importantly how could I stop the train wreck that my life was soon becoming. Did I really want to be the latest gossip in school? Because I knew that this would come out and become public knowledge, secrets like this always did! And would I be able to handle the repercussions that my actions would surely lead to?

What was I doing? Damon had a girlfriend and I was just another girl for him, an easy lay. The thought squeezed my heart painfully and I gasped with agony, this realization brought in its wake. God knows how many other girls he must have fucked. I was nothing to him, someone he slept with but never acknowledged, his dirty secret or a revenge fuck perhaps? He had been my best friend, my first love and when he walked away I craved for his friendship not knowing how to live without him but this…this was a whole new level of obsession for me. I was letting him do this to me. If word went out, what would it say about me? Would people shun me? Look at me and whisper as I passed the hallway, call me a slut? Was this love of mine worth the price I would undoubtedly have to pay.

I looked up and saw Camille coming towards me, I turned away as I was in no mood to have a heart to heart with her but I wasn't fast enough as she had already spotted me and called out my name, "Hey Elena."

I shut my eyes and exhaled slowly, "Hi," I smiled nervously when I came face to face with her.

"You've been ignoring me," she sighed and I immediately felt guilty. Yes! I had been ignoring Camille because she was the one person who could see right through me. I didn't want her to find out about Damon and me. I couldn't stomach the thought of seeing the disgust in her eyes which would surely appear if she found out what I had been up to.

"Camille I…" I started to say but she cut in.

"Is it about Damon?" she asked bluntly and I looked away, I couldn't hide from her because she knew me too well. "Look Elena it's your life and I told you before I won't judge. You're my best friend and it hurts like a bitch when you ignore me."

"I'm sorry Cami," I told her sincerely and she nodded. She really was important to me and I loved her but at this stage of my messed up life I didn't know how to handle anything, I was falling apart and didn't how to deal.

"Elena what did he do now?" she asked with concern dripping from her voice, she looked so worried about me that I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"It doesn't matter!" I tried to shrug off nonchalantly, not really wanting to get into it with her at this moment. I couldn't face emotional catharsis right now, I felt too raw and exposed and knew if I let the dam burst now, there would be no stopping the divulge.

"God! just admit it Elena. You're attracted to him," she said and for a second I was shocked at her words. Was I so transparent to everyone, the thought chilled me to the bone.

"I can't!" I whispered brokenly.

"Why not?" she countered.

"He has a girlfriend Cami. If I admit it or even think about it just for a second what does it say about me?" I asked her still not confessing to her. What did it say about me I wondered, who was this girl that I had become? I felt lost without my moral compass. I was becoming someone that I didn't like so how could anyone else like me. I was the 'other' woman, the one everyone would hate and call names. I shuddered at the thought.

"It says you're human," she said and I shook my head confused at her acceptance. "Just say what you feel Elena. Don't fool around. Either be with him or move on. Don't stay in the same place," she hugged me and then left.

* * *

I was a total mess, a multitude of emotions attacking me from all corners leaving me battered. Thoughts were running wildly through my head, I couldn't differentiate between what was right and what was wrong.

No.

I knew what was right and what was wrong, my mind was telling me to stop traveling this destructive path but it was just my heart that wasn't agreeing. I never knew my feelings ran so deeply for my blue eyed childhood friend until now. Leaving him, ending this would be agonizing and I really didn't know if I would be able to survive it.

"No Ashley…" I heard someone's voice near by and my feet led me there of their own volition, curiosity mixed with some other force I couldn't recognize pulled me towards the exchange. It was Ashley and Paul and I turned around, not wanting to eavesdrop on an obviously personal conversation.

"I love you Paul," Ashley's distressed voice stopped in my tracks, my heart beating loudly, I turned back and the scene in front of me changed and now instead of Ashley and Paul it was Damon and I standing there.

"You love me Elena?" Damon shook his head balefully. "I've a girlfriend sweetheart".

"You didn't think about her when you were fucking me," I saw myself shouting at Damon, tears rolling down my cheeks as I accused him.

"You were involved willingly. I never forced this on you," I saw Damon glaring at me, furious that I had dared to change the rules of the game that we had both agreed upon.

"So you don't want anything from me other than sex. I was just another lay for you?" I watch myself breaking down slowly, tears continuously flowing from my eyes.

"I never promised you anything," Damon said tiredly. "I care about you Elena but I can never give you what you want. I can't," he said firmly and turned his back on me.

"Damon please don't do this," I saw myself taking a step forward to stand in front of him, wringing my hands frantically as I tried to stroke his cheeks as he turned his face away. "Okay you can't love me. I'm fine with that but we can still be together. Let's just forget I ever said any of this. Let's get back to normal," I was pleading desperately but Damon just stared at me with cold eyes, no emotions on his face, his jaw clenched and his entire body language shutting me out.

"There are too many attachments Elena. We shouldn't be even talking," he said sounding tired and fed up with my pleas. His mind made up to discard me like a used tissue paper.

"Damon don't," I watched Damon turn around resolutely and walk away without a backward glance. "Don't walk away Damon," I saw myself begging, no shred of dignity left as I cried out his name, beseeching him to stay.

"Damon!" I screamed out in pain, my keening filling the hallways like a dreadful dirge filled with torment and heartbreak.

"Paul," the scene suddenly shifted and it was Ashley who was crying hysterically, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as Paul walked away. A cold dread settled in my stomach as reality flashed in front of me, this was going to me, begging and pleading for someone's love. He'll never be mine. Damon will never choose me. And was I prepared to loose every shred of dignity left in me and beg? No! I couldn't be that person, I had to get out of this miasma of unrequited love.

* * *

 _"It's over now," I said unwaveringly as soon as Damon came into hearing distance. He narrowed his eyes and stood in front of me, so close I couldn't breathe, my body betraying me as soon as he was close to me. I felt goose bumps pepper my skin and my nipples tighten at his proximity._

 _"What did you say?" he asked in a threatening tone which made me shiver despite myself, as my core clenched with desire._

 _"I said it's over!" I tried to look confident but failed miserably as he fixed his bottomless blue eyes on me, and I felt tongue tied again. I was truly under his spell and no matter how much I tried there was no escaping this maelstrom of passion and love that I felt whenever he was near me, all sane thoughts flying away._

 _"What's over?" he asked in his velvety rasp, that sent tingles down my spine all the way to my toes._

 _"Whatever this is going on between us," I said with resolve. Damon grabbed my face, smashing my lips with his, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Nobody kissed like him, and I was in heaven at the feel of his lips on me, his tongue inside me, his erection pushing against me as he brought his hands down to me ass to pulling me closer to him. I writhed under him as he planted wet kisses on my neck, alternately nipping with his teeth and laving soothingly with his tongue, his kisses scorched down my skin leaving me frenzied and mad with desire. White hot passion erupted between us as it always did, the burning craving turning into a fierce heat that flared up, consuming me with it sizzling intensity. He was hard against me and I grinded myself furiously against the growing bulge in his pants, feeling a familiar tingle start in my lower belly as I roamed my hands over his sculpted body in an uncontrollable fit of lust. His fingers reached into my soaked panties and I shuddered as he found my sweet spot and tweaked it expertly till I was screaming breathlessly, chasing my orgasm that was hovering within reach._

 _But just as I was about to find sweet release he immediately stopped and I shrieked in frustration. I looked at him in confusion as he pulled away, removing his hands and leaving me feeling frustrated, my body strung like a tightly wound instrument._

 _"No one can fulfill your desires like I do Elena Gilbert. You want me… your body craves for me. You want to feel my hands on your nipples Elena as I play with them, I can see them tighten for me. All you want right now is for me to slip a finger inside your tight, wet sheath as I move in and out driving you crazy till you scream for my tongue on your pussy and I make you come so hard that you see rainbows. Your lips may lie to me but your body cant, it wants what only I can give…no one can satisfy me like you…"_

"Elena!" I jump at once as someone shook me a little, still quivering from my intense dream, my body feeling like jelly. I looked up to see Camille looking at me with worry in her eyes. I muttered a bemused 'I'm okay', and looked ahead trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, my heartbeat still erratic as I tried to calm myself. I felt someone's eyes on me and glanced to see Damon staring at me. I immediately turned my attention back to the lecture, ignoring him and praying that my wayward heart would behave.

"Hey!" I tensed as Damon sat beside me. I had ignored him the whole day with a great deal of struggle and was now sitting alone on the bleachers after dinner, trying to lecture myself for the millionth time on how bad Damon was for me, but it seemed like I was waging a tiring but unsuccessful battle against my heart. I wanted time to think but as always Damon coming to me had effectively knocking down all the defenses I had built with such difficulty.

"Hey" I gave a strained smile and stood up abruptly, "I should really go. Cami must be waiting for me," I muttered and turned to leave but Damon held my hand, and I felt an immediate current of electricity run up my arm.

"What's going on Elena?" he sighed and I gulped nervously not wanting to get into any confrontation with him now when I was so vulnerable. I sat back and gave him my best fake smile.

"Nothing. Why would you say that?" I quipped, willing my heart and body to behave and not betray me.

"You know," he looked ahead, moonlight highlighting his beautiful features giving a soft glow to his face, he really was a work of art, "you're a bad liar."

"I don't want to talk about it Damon," I said and bit my lip apprehensively.

"Okay!" he said and I sighed in relief.

We sat in a comfortable silence and at once I felt Damon's arm around my shoulder as he pulled me closer. I mentally prepared a speech that I was ready to launch into as I bolstered my defenses, willing my body to keep in control. I won't do anything with him and that was final, but what came next surprised me.

He kissed my forehead and smiled at me as he brought my head down to snuggle on his chest near his heart. "You know Elena I like our odds" I could picture him smiling and I smiled in return, feeling at home in his embrace, happy but confused as hell.

Oh Damon Salvatore WHO are you?

Next chapter will be from Damon's POV. You'll know what is going on in his mind. Reviews needed.. :)


	18. Because I Love You

Hello lovely readers.. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to give your comments about the chapter :) . it's a long one.. Happy reading..

Amber can't thank you enough ;) ..

As soon as I was about to reach the men's washroom, I felt a pair hands grab and pull me inside, "What the…" taken aback, I yelled and was about to give a piece of my mind to whoever it was that had grabbed me, but my words got stuck in my throat when I saw Sybil smiling at me. "Sybil"

"Good to know that you haven't forgotten my name at least," she rolled her eyes and came closer to me.

"How can I?" I smirked at her, taking her lips in mine in a quick kiss. As kisses go by it was good but nothing like the fireworks that ensued whenever Elena kissed; uncontrollable and passionate. With Sybil the kiss seemed like a duty kiss because I had to appease her as I had been ignoring her.

"I've missed you Damon," she said, our forehead's touching. "We haven't spent any time together these past weeks," she said softly.

Guilt. All I could feel was guilt, I felt like a heel, because I knew Sybil loved me and what I was doing to her was the worst thing anyone could do. I was lying and cheating and betraying her trust, I wondered if some part of her knew what was going on. I had been ignoring her and not spending any time with her because all I wanted to do was be with someone else. I looked at her, her eyes were gazing softly into mine and I felt another pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Sybil. You know with school, assignments," I tried to make up an excuse but she just shook her head, she wasn't believing any one of my excuses.

"It doesn't hurt to say 'hi' or 'how are you', neither does it take up too much time, " she rolled her eyes and I sighed deeply.

"Okay!" I put my arms around her neck, pulling her close to me. "What can I do to make it up to you."

I smiled at her but she just smirked devilishly as she gave me a come hither look. I knew that look and it didn't make me feel good at all. Her hands started wandering from my chest down to my pants but I stopped her hand there. She looked up at me in confusion, startled and a little hurt at my rejection.

I shook my head, "Not now Sybil. It's risky," I tried to make up another excuse.

"Well it was always risky but that never stopped you before," she pushed me back and turned around, hiding her face from me, but I knew that she was angry and hurt and about to cry. She was right we used to make out and have sex earlier in the washrooms all the time.

But that was before Elena had come into my life and changed everything. My body didn't want anyone but her and I didn't know what to do. I felt torn between the two, I didn't want to hurt Sybil but I couldn't stop being with Elena either. I was being a selfish coward.

"Hey it's not like that," I said turning her around gently.

"Well it seems like that to me," she glared at me and then looked away, "do you want to break up with me?" she said with a break in her voice.

"What?" I asked pretty shocked that she had worded my exact thoughts.

Yes.

I'd been thinking about it constantly because feeling guilty all the time was something that I didn't enjoy much at all. I didn't like being a cheater but that's what I had become, because no matter how much I tried I couldn't ignore Elena. She was in my blood and the thought of not being with her, not touching her smooth skin, not kissing those soft lips, was like not breathing to me. It wasn't like I had started out with the intention of breaking up with Sybil in order to be in a relationship with Elena. I didn't know what I felt for Elena as yet, I knew I desired her like no other and wanted her to be in life desperately but our families wouldn't approve of us being together and I didn't want to go through another heartbreak. Breaking up with Sybil seemed to be the only plausible option but seeing her like this, all broken and hurt I was confused again and didn't know what to do.

"I don't do it for you anymore. Right?" she said with tears in her eyes and I immediately felt remorse, how could I make her feel like that when she had always been there for me.

"No. No…hey I don't want to break up with you," I took her face in my hands and said gently. "It's just that a lot is going on in my mind these days Sybil. I want some time. You're getting me right?"

"Okay!" she nodded her head and I hugged her tightly. I decided that I wouldn't break up Sybil as yet. It would be too sudden and she wouldn't be able to handle it or understand what happened. And I couldn't let her know about Elena either, that would catastrophic on so many levels for so many people. So the best thing I thought would be to stay put until I thought of a way to straighten the mess I had created. I didn't know what to do, I was drowning in a sea of confusion and there were no clear answers. I knew leading on Sybil was wrong, I also knew that Elena and I couldn't be together, neither her family nor mine would accept us together, but I still couldn't stop myself from wanting to be with Elena. I knew I had to do a lot of thinking and a lot of soul searching to come up with a solution.

"Come on!" I took Sybil's hand and came out of the washroom, only to see Elena just few a steps away. Her eyes meet mine and then travelled behind to look at Sybil, she looked so stricken my heart broke, she quickly turned away but her body language spoke volumes. I felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on me and I just hated to think that she thought Sybil and I were making out in the washroom. It was strange that I felt guiltier for hurting Elena when nothing had gone on between Sybil and me then I did about what Elena and I were doing to Sybil. Elena and I, felt inevitable to me, something that both of us couldn't control, something bigger than either of us

Sybil came in front of me, "I love you Damon!" she said as she went on her toes to kiss me. Her eyes were closed but mine were staring at Elena. She was talking to a fellow classmate but her face showed the pain, her doe eyes were misting up and seeing her like that made me feel like someone had punched me.

I was feeling like I had cheated on her, and that no other lips should touch mine but hers. The feeling of betrayal her eyes showed made my heart clench. After Sybil broke the kiss, she went on her way and I walked over to Elena, desperate to explain myself. I wanted her to know that nothing had happened between Sybil and myself in the washroom. That I had been unable to do anything and that I wanted no one except for her.

When she saw me coming towards her, she quickly ended her conversation and started to walk away from me. I followed her but she didn't stop, I called out, "Hey Elena," but she ignored me and kept walking away.

"Elena!" I ran up to her to grab her elbow and turned her to face me. Her eyes were red and tears were flowing freely down her face. "I swear it was nothing..." I started but she cut me off.

"It's fine Damon. She's your girlfriend. I have no right to feel… I'm no one..." she stammered out brokenly, trying to compose herself and taking deep breaths as she looked away.

I frowned at her words, I didn't know what was going on in her head but I had a feeling that she was trying to distance herself from me and she was going to stay away, the thought filled me with dread. "Elena I swear nothing happened between me and Sybil. We were just talking."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes in the washroom," she said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't do that to you!" I said. My own words stunned me because I realized it was true, I couldn't bear the thought of cheating on Elena and even though she wasn't my girlfriend I knew I couldn't touch anyone else without feeling that I was betraying Elena. I was so confused, what the hell was going on? Why was I feeling like a cheater? Why was I standing here trying to convince Elena that I didn't fuck my own girlfriend? What was wrong with me?

"It's okay Damon. You know what? it's fine, I have no rights over you anyway," she sighed deeply and continued, "I have got to go, bye!" she said and quickly ran off.

Her behavior was odd and very unlike my sweet Elena. I had been noticing for a few days she was trying to put up walls between us. I'd had an inkling the other night but hadn't said anything, because I didn't want to cause any ripples in our fragile relationship. I knew something was going on in her mind and she was acting differently. The thought that she was going to end our relationship crossed my mind but I didn't even want to think about that possibility because I couldn't bear the thought of not having in my life. I couldn't breathe if I thought that I would loose. I didn't want to think too much about why the thought of her absence made me feel so wrecked.

I had a strange feeling that the change in Elena was connected to the ongoing rumor about Paul and Ashley. Maybe she was drawing a parallel between our situations which were quite similar. Maybe she felt that I was just using her and I would do the same to her or maybe she was afraid of the recriminations and name calling that would follow when people found out or maybe she was guilty about Sybil… I didn't know… I just didn't know…there were so many possibilities.

I felt lost and sighed.

* * *

"Hey brother!" Stefan greeted me as soon as I entered the room.

"Hey!" I smiled slightly as I fell onto my bed, my mind and body both feeling drained. "Where's Klaus?" I asked looking around, trying to ignore his questioning stare. He looked like he was in a mood to start something with me and I was just not in the frame of mind to take any nonsense from anyone.

"He's coming in a few minutes," Stefan replied and I nodded. "He had a fight with Camille."

"When does he not?" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled cynically. Lately, they had been fighting a lot of small issues.

"Yeah…you're right," he said and he raised inquiring eyes to me, he looked like he wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to. "Damon I… I need to talk to you about something".

Here we go! I had a feeling what he was going to say and I prayed that he wouldn't broach this topic with me. I was feeling too explosive as it is.

"Yes?" I bit out shortly hoping he would get the hint by the tone of my voice and drop it.

"I met Sybil today," he said and I sighed, we were really going to do this now, I thought bitterly, that's all I needed. "She's stressed, Damon. You're not giving her any time and she thinks you're going to break up with her".

"Sybil is being dramatic Stef. I've classes to attend and assignments to complete before we go on spring holidays. I don't have time," I exclaimed hoping that he would drop it. I was swimming in a sea of guilt, on so many levels. I felt guilty every time I saw her because I was cheating on her with Elena and I couldn't even look into her eyes. So I deliberately wasn't giving her time and ignoring her.

Added to that, when I was with Sybil I felt like I was cheating on Elena and felt guilty when I saw Elena's hurt eyes.  
I was royally screwed and this mess was pulling me in like quicksand, I felt the guilt would choke me if I didn't do something about it.

"She's been crying over you brother," he raised his voice and I glared at him, the last thing I needed was Stefan giving me grief. "Look I don't like Sybil that much but she's a girl. She's a human being. Don't play with her feelings. If you don't want this, break it off...don't string her along brother."

"I'm not trying to breakup with her, Stef!" I covered my face with my hands, trying to block out everything that was happening around me. I knew I had to talk to someone about this maelstrom I had created. I wanted to talk to someone about this whole drama but Stefan wasn't that person. He cared about Elena too damned much and he wouldn't listen to me. He wouldn't understand. I needed an impartial and objective party.

"What's going on with you?" he asked me and I moved my hands from my face to look at him.

"I don't know, brother," I shrugged casually, trying my best to appear nonchalant.

"Is it about Elena?" he asked and I tensed at once. "Damon there's something going on between the two of you. Am I right?" he stood up abruptly, anger poring from his body in waves.

"What? No!" I said in the most convincing way I could manage but he knew me too well and just shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Damon. This whole time, you weren't with Sybil, you were with Elena," he stated. He didn't bother to ask me but just stated it like a fact. I wanted to punch him in that moment. He was too damn perceptive for his own good. Screw his intelligence and his intuition!

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I stood up to face him. Both of us glaring at each other, ready to take the other on.

"You're playing with her feelings too. Never thought that my own brother would stoop that low."

That was the last straw and all my pent up anger boiled over and before I knew it I had punched Stefan.

It was like punching him, fighting with him was giving me an outlet to release all my frustrations, it was an odd relief. We continued fighting with each other until Klaus entered the room aghast at was going on.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Klaus demanded as he pulled us apart.

"Manwhore!" Stefan glared at me.

"Yes I'm. It's not my fault girls throw themselves on me," I screamed out.

We both looked at each other with immense anger, our eyes throwing daggers at each other. We both looked as if we wanted to punch the living daylights out of the other.

"Calm down mate!" Klaus told Stefan as he released him. Stefan gave me a disgusted look and left the room in fury.

I settled back on the bed and sighed, truly feeling lost and confused. I was at my wit's end and didn't know what to do. I knew I had to be brave enough and man up and take some definitive action. Either break up with Sybil or Elena. One thought filled me with apprehension and the other total dread!

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Klaus sat in front of me and looked at me quizzically.

Here we go again! Not again! I didn't have the energy to get into this with another pair of censuring eyes.

"It was nothing," I said, not wanting another confrontation with anyone else.

"Okay...fair enough. It's between two brothers," he held his hands up in resignation.

"No it is not like that," I said. "He was asking me about Sybil. Apparently she went to Stefan complaining that I was not giving her enough time and maybe I wanted to break up with her. And you know how I feel when someone pokes their nose in my matter," I stuck with a half truth.

I looked up at him and he sighed. "Break it off Damon," he said and I gulped. He knew! He knew about me and Elena and he was asking me break it off with Elena.

Her brown doe eyes flashed in front of my eyes, her innocent smile, the glow on her face after I took her to the heights of pleasure, the way she sighed my name, her smooth olive skin, those lips I could kiss forever… How could I break it off? I couldn't let her go! I needed to feel her touch, making love to her was like coming home. I couldn't picture the thought of not being able to touch her, to kiss her, to drive her wild. I knew her body so well and just loved to see her as she came. It was glorious, Elena Gilbert on top of me in throes of passion was a sight that was etched on my brains and there was no way I could say goodbye to her there was no way I could stop seeing her like that.

"Klaus you know I can't," I told him helplessly, "She's like a drug to me. I'm addicted to her".

"But you are not in love with her mate," Klaus shook his head.

I thought about that.

Do I love her? Of course I do.

Am I in love with her? I just didn't know!

Every moment that I spent with her flashed in front of me. Even when we were not kissing or making out, her mere presence calmed me. Being with her was so easy, I felt so connected to her, like we were just meant to be. Even silence with her was comfortable as if we needed no words, we just understood each other. I loved to rest my head on her shoulders and just sit savoring each other. Holding hands with her, kissing her, making her laugh was my favorite occupation. Her face when she looked into my eyes and kissed me at once.…or…

Stop!

I told myself. No I wasn't in love with her. I couldn't be.

My train of thoughts was stopped by Klaus when he said, "I don't like her either, Damon, but you can't do this to her anymore, you need to tell Sybil that you don't want to continue this relationship anymore."

Wait.

What?

He was asking me to break up with Sybil? I felt such a relief at having someone else's endorsement and my resolve deepened. I had to put a stop to this triangle before anyone could get more hurt.

"Sybil isn't going to handle it kindly," I blurted out, quite surprised at myself for even considering this option, but I immediately felt a sense of rightness as I voiced out the possibility. Sybil and I had been together for 2 years now, we had been friends first and then I was the one who had asked her out. I was sure I loved her as a friend, and I wasn't going to lie about it, but I was now realizing that I had never been in love with her.

"It would be better than to string her along," he said and I nodded, the more I talked about it the lighter I felt. This was the right decision.

"Maybe I should wait for a few days," I murmured to myself, envisioning the tears and the inevitable hurt that I would bring on to someone else was making me queasy, but Klaus nixed the idea at once.

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be," he told me quietly and went outside.

* * *

Next morning, as I entered class, I knew that I needed to talk to Elena and clear up whatever misunderstanding that was making her behave the way she had been with me. Maybe she was feeling guilt at being the other woman, I wanted to tell her about my decision to break up with Sybil, so that she wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore, but I still wasn't sure about the timing of my announcement.

My steps came to an abrupt halt at the scene in front of me and I felt enraged. She was standing with that blond nincompoop Aaron Whitmore, smiling. I felt an immense hatred for that blond guy and wanted to punch him when I saw him trying to reach for her hand.

I went to her and she looked up at me defiantly.

"Elena can I talk to you?" I asked robotically, not wanting to show her or that loser exactly how pissed off I was.

"We can talk later Damon" she said dismissively, staring at the desk in front of her.

What the hell? How dare she just dismiss me like this. I couldn't believe her attitude and felt waves of anger crash in on me. After all the angst that I was going though for this girl, she is ignoring me?

"It's important!" I pressed and after a moment she sighed and followed me outside. We went to our secret place, the hallway. I contemplated about letting her know about Sybil but she had something else on her mind.

"We're breaking this up. Whatever it is between us," she said at once and my eyes widened with disbelief.

"W…what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing and a feeling of dread as well as anger started to take a hold of me.

"I can't do this anymore Damon," she sighed deeply. "Its killing me, this hiding and cheating. We're not even in a relationship, I am just your dirty secret and I don't want to be like that anymore," she was looking down. "I just don't feel like I'm doing the right thing. It's wrong for both of us."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked with an outward calmness whereas inside me a storm was brewing and I wanted to shake some sense into her. She was breaking us up? How could she even thing about that?

"I'm planning on saying yes to Aaron Whitmore," she said calmly, as she looked at me with a steely determination in her eyes.

I was lost for words, I felt like I was breaking bit by bit inside. She was going to be someone else's and that thought was unbearable to me. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone touching her, holding her hands, kissing her. That special smile was me and only me and the thought of someone else being the recipient of that…. It killed. The thought of her leaving me made my heart clench with pain, I couldn't let her go.

No.

The thought cut like a knife and I burst out violently, "You're not saying yes to that fucking Whitmore!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her, by now anger had short circuited all the rational thought centers in my head. All I could see was red. In the back of my head I knew I should tell her that I was thinking of breaking up with Sybil but I was so angry that she would consider being someone else's when she knew what we had was incomparable, that I said nothing. My pride and anger wouldn't let me tell her that I was going to break up with Sybil, I didn't want her to think that I was doing it because of that bloody Whitmore ass. I didn't want to come across as desperate!

"You're no one to tell me what to do or what not to do, you have no rights on me," she pushed me back with tears in her eyes.

She looked up and I knew she didn't want to push me away and it was killing her to do it. I needed to know what was going in her mind and what she wanted from me.

"Tell me what's going on in your mind," I said desperately. "We will figure it out together. You don't have to say yes to that dickhead," I said holding her hands. I wanted to tell her about Sybil but I wanted to do it after I had broken up with Sybil, I owed her that at least after two years of being together.

She looked down and pulled her hands back from my grasp, making me angry at her stubborn refusal. "Everything we have been doing has been wrong Damon. Friends with benefit isn't my thing. I want a stable relationship and Aaron is giving me that."

I was going to say something when Klaus came there and tried to break us apart.

"Easy there!" he said as he held me back and I realized how close we were standing. I took a few steps back.

I was angry and I wanted to hurt her. How could she choose Aaron over me? Why didn't she trust that I would find a way? I knew I was being irrational and that she had been with me despite the pain she felt when she saw me with Sybil, but my anger as usual overcame all rational thoughts and I lashed out at her.

"Go and fuck that Aaron Whitmore. Girls like you are easy …. Go do him or anyone else…" I spat out and I could see the hurt in her eyes but I didn't care, I was seething at her choosing someone else. If she needed a break from me she could have taken it but she didn't need to hop into someone else's arms. I shrugged myself away from Klaus and huffed out of there.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus said as I came back to the hostel room. I ran my hands through my hairs, still shaking with anger.

What the hell had just happened?

Why did I have to call her names? I hurt her! I said mean things to her! I was so frustrated and angry with myself that I punched a nearby wall.

"She's saying yes to that fucking Whitmore," I snapped at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "So what Damon? The two of you were not official and you are technically still going out with Sybil. She is not doing anything wrong by choosing to be in a stable relationship"

"So what? I repeated his words in disbelief. "So what? She can't do that," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She can say yes to whoever she wants to," he said calmly.

"No she can't!" I glared at him, askance at what he was saying.

"Why do you even care?" He snapped and start drinking water from his bottle.

"Because I'm fucking in love with her," I said while Klaus spat the water looking at me with disbelief.

I stared at him in horror at the words that had slipped out of my mouth.

No. No. No. I couldn't be in love with Elena Gilbert.

Could I?

* * *

"What's going on in your mind?" Camille glared at me as I stood at the door of their hostel room. "She's been crying Damon. She just slept" she hissed and I looked down, feeling guilty.

"I just want to see her" I said, vulnerability showing in my voice.

"Well good thing she don't want to see your face" she spat in low voice. She looked around "It's too risky. You need to leave" she said as she tried to close the door but I held it.

"Camille please" I said. I knew I don't deserve Camille's good behavior towards me. She must be mad at me. Couldn't blame her though!

"I don't know what game you're playing Salvatore but.." She sighed. "Go and see her. Don't wake her up please" she gave me her death glare and left the room. Their third roommate Davina wasn't in the room.

I went and sat beside Elena. She was sleeping peacefully but her face show the pain, she must had gone through. "Elena.." I whispered and gulped when she stirred a little in her sleep.

"I love you" I said as a tear fell from my eye. "And it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you. Your uncle John, Grayson would never approve of us and I know it's not my decision to make but.." I exhaled sharply. "I can't make you choose. I can't be that selfish".

My eyes caught a silver thing in her hand. I slowly took it out of her hand. It was the necklace I gave her on our last Christmas together. She was too good to me. I treated her like shit and she still..

"And why you can't know this because I don't deserve you but someone else does" I put a lock of hair behind her ear "and that someone is not Aaron" I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile but it soon disappeared when Camille came into the room. It was time to leave.

"I wish you and I.." I stopped, no need to do imagination. "Goodbye Elena" I kissed her forehead and after giving a slight nod to Camille, I left the room.

Maybe we were never meant to be…

Reviews needed… :) suggestions are most welcome.  
Follow me on instagram scrawled_words.


	19. He's Back

Thank You May for helping me out... You're life line ;)

Do check May's stories if you haven't already. Her latest Delena story 'Scandal' really got me hooked. It's awesome! :)

 _Dear Diary_  
 _I was a fool. I thought he felt something but clearly he didn't. It had been three weeks since he turned his back on me and he never talked to me ever since. I don't know what hurts the most? His rudeness or his estrange behavior with me. I was so consumed by him that now I feel like someone has teared me apart. Maybe I'm an idiot because I know I still love him. Even after what he did to me._  
 _As much as I love him, I love my dignity more, so I avoid him, not that he tried to talk to me or anything but I just couldn't look into his eyes. His blue eyes that held so much emotion whenever he was with me… I'm glad no one heard him calling me names or I know what'd would have happened. He broke up with Sybil on the very same day but I don't think it has anything to do with me. I mean he doesn't love me. Right?_  
 _I don't know, I just..._

"We're ready to go." Jeremy's said, poking his head through the door.

"Coming!" Elena said, closing her journal and following him downstairs. She was home now for her spring holidays and she couldn't be happier. Yes, her step mother Pearl was still pain in the ass but it was hell lot better than her school.

Tonight, they were heading to the annual ball at Mikelson's. Taking a seat beside her brother, she looked at uncle John who was in a deep thought.

"Elena, how is school?" Jenna, who was sitting on the other side of her, asked nudging her playfully.

"Well! I still don't have any boyfriend so there is nothing to say that might interest you." she whispered back, giggling.

"You're no good" Jenna pouted making Elena roll her eyes. "But I hope you'll get lucky tonight. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet your Prince Charming tonight!"

"Oh! The Cinderella dream!" Elena chuckled at the thought. "Why is John so stressed?" she asked her aunt who seemed tensed a bit.

"Must be the work." she smiled tightly and started eating her dinner.

Something was wrong. She could sense it. There was something strange going on. It felt like they were hiding something from her.

* * *

Swirling the bourbon in his glass, Damon Salvatore scanned the hall again. Still no sign of her. Gilbert's were supposed to be here. It was Mikelson's ball after all. Besides, he wanted to see Elena. It had been a day since he last saw her. After that day, the day he realized he loved her, he maintained his distance. He couldn't risk coming close to her. They weren't meant to be. Her uncle John would most certainly break his bones if he ever found about them.

Funny how Romeo Juliet scene it was.

"She's coming mate, don't worry." Klaus said standing beside him.

"I doubt that. She knows I'm here. Must have made some excuse." he rolled his eyes and downed his glass.

"Well, unlike you, her life doesn't revolve around you." Klaus said, grinning. Damon glared at him but he just cocked his head towards entrance. He looked and… he was speechless. As always the impact of her face, her eyes and body knocked the breath out of him and he felt breathless.

There she was.

She was wearing a stunning black and gold net gown, black floor length full skirt; and fitted waist. She spun a bit taking off the shawl she used to cover her bare arms and the full skirt opened into a circle, she was looking like a princess, his princess.

"Close your mouth. If she saw you she would find it creepy." Klaus chuckled and Damon realized his mouth was indeed open. He groaned and looked at Klaus.

"You're saying like we're meeting for the first time." Damon bit back but Klaus just shook his head. Damon looked at her once again. She was smiling at something with Jenna but there was a certain sadness in her eyes and he knew he was the cause of it. She could all pretend she didn't care but he knew she did and she do. Either why she was faking her smile, tucking her loose strand behind her ear in nervousness because she knew. She knew he was watching her.

"You stay away from her." his brother's voice snapped him back to reality.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at Stefan. Stefan and Damon were not on good terms after that day. Not that Damon blamed Stefan. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had been with Sybil and Elena at the same time but right now he was a free man. He wasn't with Sybil and he wasn't even trying to talk to Elena.

"Stay away from Elena." Stefan said through his teeth and walked away, squaring his shoulder.

"Little brother is still pissed, noted." Klaus said and Damon nodded.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her. He was watching her like a hawk and she was not feeling very comfortable under his gaze. He glanced in her direction and for a second their eyes met but she quickly looked away. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Damon is looking at you like you're his dinner." Katherine's voice purred, making Elena jump a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena replied, looking around. Where the hell was her family?

"Oh I know darling. He broke up with Sybil and you never said yes to Aaron." she smirked devilishly and Elena gulped.

"You're not making sense." Elena replied and turned to walk away when Katherine held her hand tightly. "Katherine don't create a scene, let go off my hand."

"Well then I suggest you to stay away from Damon. He is not your play toy little girl and I won't let him be." she glared at her and let go of her hand.

"Hey you ok?" Caroline came to her. "When I saw you with Kat I wanted to come here as soon as I can but..."

"Caroline, hey I'm fine. She was just worried that I'm playing with Damon's feelings." Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Well she could think whatever she wants." Caroline said glaring at Katherine's direction. Just a week ago she found out what happened with Elena and Damon. She was furious with Stefan as he knew and he didn't tell her, eventually she understood that Damon was his brother. It wouldn't be right to betray his brother like that.

* * *

"Dance is going to start in 2 minutes. Are you going to stand here by yourself while watching Elena with someone else or..." Klaus didn't get to finish as Damon said.

"She don't even want to see me, let alone dance with me." Damon said with a humorless chuckle.

"Stop wallowing in self-pity. There's a girl you need to dance with. Why don't you just apologize?" Klaus asked, completely annoyed with his sulking.

"Because it's not that damn easy Klaus."

"Nothing is easy, Damon. I know she would make you work for it but Elena is compassionate girl. She would…" Klaus trailed off when the music started. It was 'Give me love' song from Ed Sheeran. "Go!" Klaus pushed him toward Elena who was standing all by herself.

But before he could reach her, Stefan came there with Matt and Caroline. He practically threw Elena in Matt's arms and they all headed toward the dance floor. Damn it Stefan! He knew Stefan did that on purpose but he wasn't the one to give up. Klaus was right. Even if they couldn't be more than friends, they could be friends at least. He loved her and he couldn't live, knowing the fact that she won't talk to him ever again. He had to get her back.

"Rebekah would you like to dance?" Damon asked Rebekah who was currently glaring at Marcel and Aya. He knew she had a thing for Marcel but poor girl couldn't tell him straight forward.

"I would love to." Rebekah hold his hand, looking at Marcel. They made their way to the dance floor where rest were lined up.

"Stop staring at Aya like that. It's creepy." Damon muttered to the blond who was glaring daggers at Aya but she wasn't listening. Her whole focus was on the couple. He sighed and looked at Matt and Elena, who were very close much to his dismay.

"Stop staring at Matt. It's creepy." Rebekah said and Damon chuckled. "Why don't you tell her?" she asked him.

"Well, you know that very well." he sighed looked at blonde.

"If you love her and she loves you, your families can't keep you apart. You just have to have will power." she smiled at him and he smiled back. He swayed her a little and then she went to Marcel as the tone changed while Elena came to him.

She stared at him for a second, as they stood far too close. "Well it's a tradition." she muttered under her breath and Damon smiled a little.

"You're looking stunning if it isn't obvious." Damon complimented her but she just looked away. He came close to her and whispered in her ear "Don't worry I didn't see that smile."

"What do you want?" she stood her ground.

"Forgiveness. I'm sorry for what I said that day. I didn't mean any of that." he said sincerely and she laughed. She actually laughed.

"You don't get to do this, first hurting me and then coming back whenever you want." she hissed and snatched her hands back, creating some space between them.

"Elena, listen I…"

"You don't get it do you?" she said looking into his eyes."I'm over you Damon. I trusted you and you hurt me. I don't think I would ever be able to forgive you." a tear escaped through her eye as she walked away.

She did it.

She walked away without a backward glance. He felt deflated, as if every bit of hope had just been sucked out of him and crushed. Like a wounded bird he stood there, now that he knew he had no chance of having her in his life in any form it, he felt defeated, destroyed, alone. For a long time, he stood, just staring off into the distance.

* * *

Currently standing in the balcony of mansion she thought about the whole evening. It went smoothly but she was feeling dead inside. What was she supposed to do?

Fall back into his arms just because he apologized. She couldn't do it to herself again. She had already went through that.

"Hey!" She heard a male voice. She turned around to see Klaus standing few feet away from her.

"What do you want?" She asked tiredly. He must had come here convince her to give a chance to Damon but she wasn't going bulge.

"Well, I don't want anything. Just wanted to inform you that Camille is coming in two days. So.." He said and she sighed, feeling guilty for talking rude.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Klaus smiled and went to stand beside her, looking straight in the beauty of darkness. "Look I know you think Damon is…"

"I don't want to talk about Damon" she cut him off and Klaus chuckled.

"Okay. Fair enough." he said and they both fell in a comfortable silence.

She needed to stay away from him. Damon was like an alluring darkness, attracting her, compelling her to him. She couldn't give in. She won't.  
Noises near the parking lot grabbed her attention as she saw Damon with... Jeremy?  
He was giving him his famous death glare. Jeremy tried to push him back as he was practically toe to toe with him when Damon slapped him.  
"What the?" rage filled in Elena's veins as she turned back, walking downstairs and to the parking lot. Klaus following her behind, asking what happened?

Clearly he didn't see what she saw.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you?" she hissed as they both came in her view. Damon looked at her, shocked while Jeremy turned pale.

"Elena listen..." he started but she pushed him back, almost knocking him out of the balance.

"No you listen to me. Stay away from me and my family. You got it?" she glared at him while he just shook his head.

"I will. Okay." he said as turned her back on him, examining Jeremy for any injuries. "But you need to talk to your brother. He's with bad company."

Elena froze and turned to face Damon. "What?"

"I saw him taking drugs with that Donovan girl, Elena. You need to have him tested. I have a feeling this isn't new. You have to help him before he becomes an addict."

"Shut up! Don't lie. Jer would never do such a thing." she hissed. She couldn't believe Damon would stoop that low. Jeremy could never touch drugs. She knew her brother.

"Oh yeah? Ask your brother then." he said cockily.

Elena turned to her brother who looked pale as sheet. "Tell me he's lying."

"He's lying Elena. I saw him taking drugs and when I said I would tell Uncle John. He dragged me here." Jeremy told her.

"What?" Damon exclaimed and Elena shook her head.

"You know I won't do that." Jeremy said almost shaking.

"I know. I trust you." she hugged her little brother.

"Unbelievable!" She heard Damon shout and then he went back with Klaus.  
The rest of the event passed without any disturbing event. She enjoyed her time with Jeremy, Caroline, Matt and Stefan and Damon kept his distance. After a couple of hours, Jenna decided it was time to leave. Her family was saying goodbyes when she saw Damon approaching her. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I don't have any issued with Jeremy okay? You need to believe me when I say.."

"I don't trust you" She snapped.

"Yes you do, either why are you still standing here? because you know I'm telling the truth. You just don't want to accept it.."

"Damon listen.." she started when a voice stopped her.

"Well well well what do we have here?" They both turned to look at a tall male figure, standing a few steps away from them, smirking. "Two childhood friends or I say love birds finally together"

Elena gulped, feeling afraid of the man in front of them.

"Uncle Zach" Damon whispered as Zack Salvatore smiled wickedly..

I know not much Delena. It was a filler chapter. I'm sorry guys for updating late but I'm back in hostel. So updates won't be fast. I'm super busy but I would post eventually. Don't ever think I would leave my stories incomplete :)

But if you won't review or The response isn't enough, I have to stop. Because I won't write if you're not reading. So do review and suggestions are most welcomed..


	20. I'm not sorry for loving you

_A big thanks to May for helping me.. You're lifeline dear.. :)_

 _Happy reading_..

"Zach is back."

"Why didn't you tell us John?"

"I thought I could warn him to back off."

"Miranda, calm down..."

"Calm down? Grayson he is a freak…he stabbed my sister."

"Jenna is fine. We won't let anything happen…"

"You don't know that. Zach is dangerous."

"Sister, I'm fine."

"I don't trust John."

"I'm right here."

"Okay, everybody, calm down… Listen Miranda,"

I could hear the voices down the stairs but I decided not to interrupt the current discussion. I couldn't tell them I met Zach Salvatore today. He was sadistic and dangerous. When he came to us tonight, I ran away. I couldn't stand the sight of Zach Salvatore.

Damon didn't follow me and I was grateful for that. I couldn't deal with any of this right now. So I changed into my Pj's and went under the blanket.

Jeremy is on drugs.

I turned around on my stomach, burying my face in pillow, to block away Damon's words. Jeremy won't do that. I knew my brother, Right?

It was 10:00Pm.

I sighed and turned on my back, just then someone placed a palm on my mouth, burying my screams. I struggled as the strong male figure started hovering over me.

"It's me.. It's me.. Calm down." I opened my eyes wide as I recognized the voice.

Damon?

Seriously. I pushed him back as he loosened his grip, he almost stumbled but balanced himself.

"What the fuck?" I hissed as I rushed to lock the door. After locking the door, I turned around to glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Jeremy?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I know wherever he told you he would be, he lied about that." he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I've to tell you that I don't trust you. I'm choosing to trust my brother over an egoistic bastard who doesn't care about anyone but himself." I snapped at him.

He sighed. "That's the thing, Elena. I don't care about Jeremy but I do care about you."

"Oh yeah I believe you." I said sarcastically and he groaned in irritation. Why won't she believe him?

"Just come with me and see for yourself. I know where he is right now," he challenged and I shook my head.

"No need. I know the truth. He is with his girlfriend Anna." I stated and he let out a chuckle.

"You're his sister and you don't even know that Anna broke off with Jeremy about a month ago." My eyes widened at that. Jeremy and Anna were not together anymore? Why wouldn't he tell me about this? And if he wasn't with Anna, where was he?

"Come with me. If we catch him red handed, he won't lie." he said. I took a deep breath and turned around, facing away. "I'm not lying." He insisted.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, staring at the wall. I couldn't face him. His blue eyes always told me something, which wasn't there.

"I told you I care about you." he said, his tone filled with warmth and sincerity. I gulped audibly, nervous.

"Shouldn't be you with your uncle Zach having a big family reunion." I avoided his eyes as I opened the cupboard to find my jeans and top.

"Well if you're asking me, Did I know about Zack's arrival? Then no, I didn't know." he replied. Damn him for knowing me too well.

"Give me five minutes." I murmured and went into the bathroom without waiting for his answer. After changing into a black jeans and red top, I came out of the bathroom. I shrugged my leather jacket on and looked at Damon whose eyes were fixed on something.

I sat on the left side of the bed, on the edge facing his back. "Damon?" he turned around and my breath hitched when I saw what he was holding.

The Necklace.

The necklace, he gave to me on our last Christmas together. I was 13 or maybe 14 at that time and I was happy. Damon was by my side. All was well in paradise until Zach Salvatore came as a black sheep among Salvatores.

"You still have it." he asked, still looking down at the necklace.

"We should go now." I murmured and took the necklace from his hand, placing it safely in the box. I glanced back at him and realized he was in a deep thought.

Memory lane. Maybe.

"Damon?"

"Yeah let's go." he murmured disturbingly and we stood near the window. "You sure you can come out of this alive?"

"Believe me, I hardly used the door when I was here. I used to sneak out for the parties and for Matt." I smirked at him.

"Little vixen, you are." he narrowed his eyes at me playfully and we both climbed down the window.

Lucky for me I make it out alive but Damon landed on his ass, considering his eyes were on me. I looked at him to pass a comment when he rolled his eyes. "Don't even start."

* * *

My heart was hammering in my chest as Damon's car came to halt in front of the house. I recognized it immediately. It was Kai Parker's house, the addict guy who was always high.

"You sure he's in there?" I asked Damon, looking at the house.

"Yup!" He said and we came out of the car. This place was little outside of Mystic Falls. The house was totally crowded with the teenagers who were already high, or drinking alcohol or making out with each other.

Damon's hand snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. "I hope you do know that we've to act as a couple, completely in love, who want to fuck like rabbits." he whispered in my ear and exhaled strongly.

"I know the deal." I turned around in his embrace, raising my brows.

"Good." he whispered and tucked my hair strands behind my ear. "Come on."

"Oooohhh...if it isn't Damon Salvatore!" a blond girl came to us, throwing herself on Damon. My eyes widened as she started kissing his neck murmuring something like 'I missed you'.

"Andy Starr!" Damon greeted her and pulled her away from him, maintaining some distance. He looked at me but I rolled my eyes. What was he? A sex God or something?

"I get it. You've a new girl with you tonight. Where is she devil?" Andy asked him, looking at me. "Your commitment to her was questionable."

"We broke up." he said and a bright smile broke on Andy's face. "But I'm with her now. Sorry dear." Andy pouted, winked at him and left.

"What was that?"

"Andy, we've a history but after committing to Sybil, I broke things off with her." he sighed as we kept walking towards the house.

"You're saying it like you didn't want to cheat on Sybil." I rose my brows at him. He stopped and looked at me.

"I never cheated on Sybil until you" he said and went inside. I followed him silently.

* * *

The colored lights circled the large dance floor filled with teenagers from all walks of life, some half-dressed, some falling over, some obviously drunk, holding on to their partners in order to keep themselves upright. They danced and grinded to the hard pulsing of the music.

On one corner, some barely dressed girls were getting high, sniffing coke, smoking' crack with their partners while on the other corner of the room, while on the other side there appeared to be a full blown orgy going on.

"Where is Jeremy?" My eyes scrunched up in disgust as I looked around. What the hell is this place?

"Stay by my side." he pulled me in his embrace by waist and I didn't complain. The boys were looking at me like they wanted to eat me.

"What if someone recognized me, us?"

"The place is far enough from Mystic Falls and even if someone did, they won't tell anyone because they are involved themselves." I nodded as Damon walked us through the crowd.

"He isn't here." I stopped Damon, grabbing his elbow after a while. Jeremy wasn't here. "I told you, he wouldn't be here. See, . RIGHT."

He rolled his eyes but then pointed past me, "I wish you were right, Elena."

"What?" I followed his eyes and gasped when I saw Jeremy making out with some girl. My anger got the best of me and I stormed after him.

"Hey, stop!" Damon tried but I pulled Jeremy away from the girl and glared at him.

"Jeremy…" I started but Damon grabbed my elbow.

"He's high." he stated and I turned to see Jeremy nodding absentmindedly. His eyes were red and his face was pale. He seemed to be in another world.

Tears filled my eyes. Intense disappointment claimed my whole being. Jeremy was my half-brother but I loved him. I couldn't believe I let that happen. I was in my own world; I didn't see what was going on in my little brother's life.

"Hey," Damon cupped my face but I couldn't look at him. He was right all along and he tried to help me but I pushed him away, called him bastard...God! "It's not your fault!"

"It is," My eyes finally met his, which were filled with an unknown emotion. "Jeremy is my brother and…"

My words got caught in my throat when I heard sirens.

Cops.

Cops were here.

"Shit!" Damon cursed under his breath.

"What do we do?" I asked, afraid what would happen if uncle John found out. "John... He can't find out. He would,.." my words choke and I cursed myself for being so irresponsible. Now, with her and Jeremy Damon was also in danger.

"There is back door." a sober boy, who wasn't high yet said to 4 other boys. They weren't drunk and they knew the shortcut.

"Come!" Damon pulled Jeremy on his feet and we both put his arms around our shoulder and followed the boys. One of the boy took Jeremy from us and took him with them outside.

We reached the door from they were sneaking out when we head a voice, more specifically my uncle's voice.

"Everyone stay where you're,"

"I'll distract them; you go with Jeremy" Damon said hurriedly but I hold his wrist.

"I'm not going without you." I said as the boys left with Jeremy.

"It's not the time for being stubborn. They would be checking everywhere, if they find..."

"You're not doing this alone."

"I'm older than you."

"Low blow!" I rolled my eyes.

"Elena please..."

"No."

He sighed and luckily we made it on time.

* * *

I left Jeremy to Matt's as it was not safe to take him with me to house. He and I had to have a serious talk. I changed into my Pj's again. Damon and I parted ways at Matt's.

I was sleeping when I heard knock on my window. I jumped and opened the window to see Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he silently pushed me aside and jumped in. I rolled my eyes and went to lock the door. I locked the door and turned around to see Damon already standing there right in front of me. He took another step and now he was toe to toe with me. My heart started pacing and I could feel the air changing in the room.

"I missed you." he breathed in my neck as he pushed me against the door, locking me between the door and his body.

"Well, I didn't." I snapped and tried to push him but he wouldn't bulge. Just because he helped me with Jeremy things couldn't go back to the way they were. Then and only then I realized how dark his eyes had turned. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath gave away a hint of bourbon.

"I don't believe you." I rolled my eyes at that as I again tried to come out of his grasp but in vain. He was stronger than me even in his little bit drunk state. He held both of my hands and placed them either side of my head. "I know you missed me."

"Damon, let me go" I whispered. "Someone could hear us and then we both would be in trouble."

"I don't care...I just," he sucked on my neck, making me bite my lip to stifle a moan. I couldn't.

"Damon, you need to leave." I said, struggling. I was an emotional mess but I won't let him take advantage of me.

"I need to say something."

"What? I'm not gonna forgive you." I finally came out of his grasp and stood at some distance from him. I needed to think clearly and being near to him always made me lose my senses.

"No. No. No." He took steps towards me while I moved back. "I'm not here for that. I just need to say something, you just need to hear it."

"You're drunk. We'll talk later." I said firmly, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You don't understand. I'm drunk because I wanted to be. I won't be able to tell you otherwise." He said and in any other time I would have thought he was looking cute but right now my heart was hammering in my chest.

"Why do you have to get drunk to talk to me?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my entire life"

"Damon," I breathed his name. "Don't"

"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it" he finally stood in front of me. "I love you Elena."

It was like someone knocked the breath out of me. I just stared wide eyed at him blankly. What was he saying?

"And it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you" he sighed. "I know your family won't accept me even if you do. I was just confusing you when all the while I knew it was wrong. You deserve someone better."

"D.."

"Ssshhhh..." he put his index finger on my lips. "I don't deserve you but someone else does. God I wish it didn't have to be like that" he murmured to himself and stepped back.

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came. I was speechless. I loved this boy since childhood and now that he was confessing his feelings for me. I couldn't say that back.

Why?

Because I knew. I knew he was right. Our families won't accept us and we would be just fooling around. Was it worth it? To be with Damon against my family. I know if we agreed, we both were going to face a lot of problems.

I love him and he loves me.

So does it really matter?

I looked up to see Damon standing by the window, looking outside. When he was assured that no one was there, he turned around. "I should go now."

I couldn't ask him to stay because I was confused myself, so I just nodded.

"And, Elena!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not sorry for falling in love with you." he smiled but I just stood there. It was a shock to me. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk.

He kept staring at me. Finally, he muttered something like 'Fuck it' and sprinted to me "If I'm gonna feel guilty about something I'm gonna feel guilty about this." and then he kissed me like it was the last kiss. I was frozen till now but as soon as his lips touched mine, something lit inside me.

A fire.

A need.

I kissed him with same heat, as our tongue explored each other's mouth, fighting for dominance. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me to him as my fingers roamed through his hairs. We were wild with raw passion.

A knock on the door startled us.

"Elena?"

I stared at Damon wide eyed. He also looked at the door. It was Jenna. She knocked again.

"Yes?"

"Are you fine? I heard the noises." I thanked God for locking the door before. God knows what would've happen if the door was opened.

"Open the door," Damon cupped my face.

"What about you?" I whispered, feeling afraid.

"I'll be out before you know it." he said. I nodded and went to open the door. I looked back to see Damon climbing out when I heard Jenna.

"Okay… Enough. Open the door, Elena." She hissed from the other side.

I opened the door and Jenna pushed past me. "Who was here?"

"No one." I lied.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Lena. I heard voices."

"Yeah, I was talking to Caroline. She was asking me about..."

"Don't Lie" she said and went to the window. My heart stopped for a second. What if she found out about Damon but luckily she didn't.

"I know someone was here, Elena" she looked straight into my eyes and left from there.

I locked the door and fell on bed, thinking about the crazy night I had.

 _Reviews needed.. And do check May's story Scandal if you haven't already.. It's amazing.._

 _And don't forget to tell me what you think about it.. Suggestions are most welcome.. :)_


	21. Alert

Hey.

Hello everyone... I know what you guys must be thinking.. I'm so sorry . I've my personal reasons.. I'm not posting my stories on this account .. Follow me with username eleaner12.. I've started a new story .. Something happened in past few months which is why i won't continue my previous stories yet but I'll complete them if i'll be strong enough.. I've had to face alot so I would only ask for you to understand and respect my privacy.. So if you want to read my next Delena story follow my account. The new story is called 'unexpected groom'. If I could i'll post my previous stories too on that account.. Let's see.. So here's the summary

Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.

Follow me Eleaner12

u/10300056/,


	22. Let's talk

Follow me on instagram the12am_us...letsl talk..


End file.
